Por siempre Joven
by kmila
Summary: Desde que Ginny recuerda, el unico hombre que siempre ha robado sus pensamientos es Harry Potter, pero ahora que Ginny conoce a Alec Casey un enigmatico y sexy vampiro las cosas cambian de manera drastica en su vida. Ginny/Harry/Alec
1. Los Dibujos

A nuevos lectores, gracias por el pequeño momento que toman de su dia para leer mi historia, a los demas que han sido fieles a esta historia por tantos años, mil gracias!

Esta capitulo esta dedicado a mis primos y hermano que a pesar de mi resistencia vieron unos dibujos hace años que jamas debi haber hecho (o jamas debi haber dejado al alcance de nadie!)

Gracias!!!

* * *

_"Maybe it's the sum of a million coincidences we don't quite control that brings us to a particular place at a particular time, or maybe is the choices we make, the accions we take..._

_If there is something I have learned in 85 years is that what we want it doesn't always matter. _

_What we want doesn't always matters... but again, sometimes it's all what it does"_

_Mick St John  
_

1- Los Dibujos

Ginny saco rápidamente los tres dibujos comprometedores de la carpeta, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, no sabia lo que haría si el viese esos dibujos que hizo por un impulso meses atras, ya que no se podía sentar a meditarlo.

Los miro detenidamente sintiendo su corazon palpitar rapidamente en su pecho y un poco de verguenza, porque habia dibujado aquello? obsesion? amor? curiosidad?

Suspiro colocandolos en la gabeta de la mesita de noche pensando que lo mejor seria romperlos, que no hubiese nada pero su memoria que le mostrase algo que quizas nunca pasase. Harry fijandose en ella.

Camino con la carpeta morada en las manos, ya los muchachos no la podrían molestar si veían aquellos dibujos, y podrían ver los otros que habían ahí con tranquilidad.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Que es eso? -pregunto Seamus inclinandose en el mueble con curiosidad viendo aquella carpeta que Ginny estaba ojeando por varios minutos._

_-Que cosa? esto? -pregunto Ginny cerrando la carpeta sonrojandose ligeramente, el asintio -son mis dibujos -_

_-Tu dibujas? -pregunto el algo impresionado -en que tiempo? -_

_-Los fines de semana, aveces en clases, no se siempre consigo tiempo -_

_-Puedo verlos? -Ginny parecio indesisa pero despues de unos segundos le extendio la carpeta a Seamus quien con una sonrisa se acomodo en su sitio para verlos con tranquilidad.._

_Ginny examinaba su expresion con cuidado, ella no solia mostrar sus dibujos muy amenudo, contuvo su respiracion al ver que el levantaba sus cejas de impresion._

_-Woow, estan muy buenos! -dijo el pasando la pagina para luego levantar su mirada a ella con una amplia sonrisa -estan geniales Ginny -_

_-Gracias Seamus -ella se sonrojo ligeramente._

_En eso entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor Harry, Ron acompañados por Neville y Claudia, una chica que estaba en sexto junto con Ginny, tenia cabello castaño ondulado que le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos eran azul celeste, grandes y redondos, nariz puntiaguda y una bonita sonrisa._

_-Hola, ¿Qué hacen? -pregunto Neville mirando el portafolio con curiosidad._

_-Los dibujos de Ginny, son muy buenos -dijo pasando la hoja._

_-Valla, juegas Quidditch, cocinas, y ademas dibujas, que no sabes hacer? -le pregunto Harry a Ginny con una sonrisita, ella se sonrojo rapidamente sonriendole._

_-Bueno, digamos que tueve que sacar todos los talentos que Ron no tomo -dijo ella soltando una risita acompañada por los demas, incluyendo Ron quien rio pero sarcasticamente._

_-Muy graciosa -dijo el pelirojo sentandose junto a su hermana -Ginny a dibujado desde que es pequeña, incluso hay algunos cuadros de ella en la madriguera -comento el pelirojo -tu los has visto Harry -_

_-Si, bueno... -Harry parecio pensativo -la verdad no recuerdo -_

_-Esta bien, son horribles igual -dijo Ginny suspirando -mama se empeño en colocarlos, pero yo los hice cuando tenia 12 años, asi que te podras imaginar -_

_Claudia se sento a un lado de Seamus mirando con curiosidad los dibujos, lanzando disimuladas miradas a Harry quien parecia no percatarse de lo que ocurria._

_-Yo la verdad nunca he sido muy bueno dibujando -admitio el moreno colocando ambas manos detras de su cabeza, relanjandose un poco -buff, esos entrenamientos estan matandome -comento al final cerrando sus ojos._

_Ginny lo miro por unos segundos para luego obligarse a si misma a retirar su mirada de el, de su cabello negro azabache que ahora lo llebaba largo y sin ningun corte en especifico, lo que hacia que extrañamente se viese con un estilo muy juvenil y sexy, sus gafas un poco desacomodadas y aquella ropa que asentuaba aquellos musculos que habia desarrrollado en los ultimos años._

_-Como estan los preparativos para el proximo juego contra Ravenclaw -pregunto Claudia._

_-No muy bien, hemos escuchado que el nuevo buscador es muy agil y rapido, eso hace nuestro capitan estar un poco preocupado -dijo Ron mirando a Harry quien parecia no estar escuchando, o ignorandolos que era lo mismo._

_Ginny sabia que Harry no estaba pensando en Quiddicth en ese momento, de seguro estaba pensando en quien no debe ser nombrado y en las ultimas desapariciones que han sucedido en el mundo muggle._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio para ser interrumpido por Seamus quien sorprendido enseñaba a los demas un dragon azul que magicamente movia su cara mirando a la gente que miraba el dibujo._

_-Woow! miren esto! como hiciste para que el dibujo se moviese? -Ron solo sonreia con orgullo mientras Harry abria sus ojos nuevamente y veia el dibujo impresionado, Claudia parecia estar un poco incomoda, ultimamente sentia algo en el pecho cada vez que su amiga recibia mucha atencion alrededor de Harry, ultimamente se habia encontrado mirandolo sin darse cuenta, buscando su mirada._

_Apreto sus labios preocupada mirando a Ginny quien sonreia alegremente._

_-¿Donde esta Hermione? -pregunto Claudia mirando a los alrededores, tratando de cambiar el tema._

_-En la biblioteca, los EXTASIS la tienen vuelta loca... -dijo Ron encogiendose de hombros, Neville arrebato la carpeta de las manos de Seamus y empezo a pasar las hojas un poco mas rapido._

_Entonces Ginny lo recordo, aquellos dibujos... esos que nadie podia ver excepto ella estaba en aquella carpeta, su rostro palidecio y como si un resorte la hubiese empujado de su asiento corrio y arrebato el cuaderno de las manos de Neville quien la miro confundido._

_-No Ginny! -dijo Seamus quien parecia decepcionado para luego mirar a Neville con desaprovacion, como si hubiese sido su culpa._

_-Disculpa Neville, Seamus, pero ahi algo aqui que es privado que no recordaba que estaba aqui -a_

_-Vamos Gin... a ellos les estaban gustando -dijo Ron tratando de alentar a su hermana._

_-No -dijo ella caminando hacia las escaleras -ya vuelvo._

_Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y la curiosidad comenzo a crecer en sus cuerpos, incluso Harry quien habia estado un poco distraido parecia intrigado por la reaccion de Ginny._

_-¿Pero de que serian eso dibujos que no quería que viéramos? -pregunto Seamus inquieto._

_-¡Pues quien sabe!, Seguro que no es de nuestra incumbencia -dijo Harry quien se percato de la mirada de la chica y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, ella se sonrojo ligeramente y despues de un momento el miro a Ron quien seguia mirando a donde su hermana habia desaparecido._

_Claudia sentia su corazon batir con fuerza en su pecho, mordio su labio inferior._

_-Yo los he visto -dijo de pronto llamando la atencion de los demas -son muy buenos e impresionantes -dijo nuevamente, la curiosidad crecia mas -pero prohibidos -culmino con una sonrisa victoriosa, no sabia porque pero muy dentro de si sentia que Harry debia ver esos dibujos para que asi de una Ginny se diese cuenta de que era una obsesion y de que el no le haria caso._

_-Pero porque prohibidos? -pregunto Seamus curioso -tienen alguna escena de muerte, el señor oscuro? -_

_-Sexo? -pregunto Neville con una sonrisita algo nerviosa, todos rieron un poco, todos excepto Ron quien parecia depronto haberse puesto algo serio._

_Claudia mordia su labio inferior y miraba a Harry quien nuevamente la miraba -la verdad es que los vi sin que ella supiese y... bueno me sorprendi mucho, pero no les dire de que son -_

_-Oh vamos Clau -dijo Seamus en tono de suplica -crees que puedas sacarlos para nosotros verlos? -_

_-No se... Ginny se enojaria mucho conmigo -dijo la castaña mirando a la pelirroja que se acercaba a las escaleras con una sonrisita, su cabello rojo meneandose en el aire, miro a Harry quien ahora la seguia con la mirada, y una rabia recorrio el pecho de Claudia._

_Ron no sabia que decir, pero la curiosidad se lo comia vivo -Bueno, ella se molestara mucho, pero... Ginny siempre perdona, despues de todo son unos dibujos -dijo al final, todos sonrieron como si todos estuviesen pensando en lo mismo._

_-Bueno -dijo Claudia pensandolo mejor, con aquellos celos quemandole el alma, apretando los labios, repitiendose en su cabeza una y otra vez, "solo son unos dibujos... que le haran darse cuenta finalmente que el no siente nada por ella" -voy a buscarlos, pero cuando ella baje, y cuando sé los de, algunos de ustedes la tienen que tener._

_-Vale, yo la tengo -dijo Ron -después de todo soy él mas alto, y su hermano -acentuó lo ultimo._

_Harry solo se reía del plan de sus amigos, él quería ver los dibujos de Ginny, pero no si ella no se los quería mostrar... pero seria divertido ver como se los quitaban._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ginny salió de la habitación mucho mas tranquilizada, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, después de todo era poco lo que hablaba con él, y no quería perder ni un momento.

-Bueno ya regrese -dijo sonriendo al llegar a donde se encontraban todos sentados con cara de que no partían un plato.

-Ya vengo -dijo Claudia mirando a Ginny -voy a ir a buscar una cosa que se me quedo en el cuarto.

-OK -dijo Ginny sintiendo algo en su pecho, pero luego espando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, nadie excepto ella habia visto sus dibujos.

Ginny extendio la carpeta nuevamente a Neville quien la tomo con manos temblorosas y le sonrio a Ginny algo nervioso, para lueg abrir la carpeta pero sin embargo sus ojos pasaban de Ginny a las escaleras. Ginny sintio claramente que algo no estaba bien y dio un paso atras con intensiones de ir a su cuarto y asegurarse que Claudia no estuviese buscando por sus dibujos.

-¿Y por que no querías que viéramos el dibujo? -pregunto Ron con voz inocente, mientras daba un mordisco a una rana de chocolate.

-Es algo personal -dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Harry nerviosa, algo no olía bien.

No paso mucho tiempo en el que tardo Claudia en bajar con unas hojas en las manos, lo que hizo que Ginny se levantara rápidamente y corriera hacia ella, pero en ese mismo instante Ron se levantaba con mas rapidez que ella y la sostenía con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame Ron! -grito Ginny histérica viendo pasar a Claudia con una sonrisa de satisfacción al frente de ella.

Seamus agarro los dibujos y corrió lejos de Ginny junto con Neville, Claudia, y Ron que acababa de soltar a Ginny que había quedado agotada de tanto forcejeo, en ese instante Hermione pasaba por al lado del grupo de curiosos y se acercaba hacia donde estaba Harry sentado con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que fuese su turno para ver aquellos dibujos y Ginny a un lado agotada, sentándose en la silla de al frente de Harry.

-¡NO! -Grito Ginny desesperando sentándose al lado de Harry poniéndose las manos en la cara empezando a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hermione ahora además de dudosa preocupada por Ginny.

-Que los muchachos tomaron unos dibujos de Ginny, y ella no quería que los viéramos -dijo Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ginny a quien se le escuchaba una risa nerviosa y detrás de los sollozos.

-Pero que abusadores -dijo Hermione molesta -no hagan que les baje puntos a Gryffindor -les reprendio, Ronald tu tienes que ser un rol que ellos deben seguir! -

-Oh vamos Hermione, solo estamos bromeando con Ginny, son solo dibujos! -

-Pues ginny no la esta pasando bien! -siguio Hermione levantandose de la silla caminando hacia ellos quien retrocedieron un poco mirando los dibujos asombrados.

-Ahhhh -grito Seamus riendo enseguida poniéndose la mano en la boca mirando hacia donde Ginny y Harry estában - ¡Harry tienes que venir a ver esto!

Ron solo estaba en su lugar, palido, como si todas las palabras hubiesen escapado de su cabeza.

Harry no pudo aguantar más, ni siquiera por solidaridad a Ginny, la curiosidad se lo carcomía vivo, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia donde se encontraban todos mirándolo con distintas caras pero todas con una risa estampada en la cara.

-No Harry, por favor no vallas -dijo Hermione con ambas manos en la cintura -no te pongas con la misma actitud infantil de ellos -

Harry voltio pero continuo su camino, Hermione lo miro de mala gana y al ver que Ginny salía corriendo al cuarto de chicas la siguió.

-Mira Harry, te vas a sorprender -dijo Seamus pasandole los dibujos a Harry que acababa de llegar que los recibió con una sonrisa sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Harry sintio un vuelco en el corazón a ver el primer dibujo, sus labios se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa, estaba él, en el patio del colegio dándose un beso, y parecía apasionado con Ginny, el corazón le empezó a latir con mucha rapidez, sintio un calor recorrer su cuerpo. Nunca hubiese pensado que el iba a estar en esos dibujos, levanto su mirada a los muchachos quienes tenian expresiones diferentes, Ron con el ceño fruncido, quizas mas molesto consigo mismo que con los demas, Seamus solo tenia una sorisa se incredulidad en su rostro, Neville tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y su dedo aputaba a los dibujos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo miro a todos los muchachos que estaban viendo su reacción. Claudia solo examinaba su reaccion, esperando algun comentario, alguna señal, alguna mirada de el, pero aquello nunca vino.

Paso la hoja entonces sintio como un cubo de agua fria hubiese caido en el, para luego sentir su corazon palpitando rapidamente en su pecho. Sus ojos recorrieron el dibujo y su garganta se seco completamente, ahi estaban el y ella, en una cama, completamente desnudos, sudados... sus ojos recorrieron los pechos de Ginny, su rostro que se veia tan hermoso, entonces en el dibujo el le sonreia para luego besarla apasionadamente. Era mucho para el, el solo camino hasta su mochila, tomandola y sin decir ni una palabra subio las escaleras rapidamente hasta su cuarto.

Pero con razón y ella no quería que nadie viese aquellos dibujos, pensaba Harry recostandose en la cama con un suspiro, se sentia apenado, y algo curioso, pero no creia que Ginny era una pervertida por alguna razon consideraba aquellos dibujos sexys. Se levando y guardo cuidadosamente aquellos dibujos en el baul, el personalmente se los iba a regresar a Ginny... cuando tuviese el corage suficiente.

Pero la pena que en esos momentos tenia Harry no era comparada a la pena con la cual Ginny subió a su cuarto seguida por Hermione. Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, y al entrar iba a cerrar la puerta pero Hermione entro detrás de ella cerrándola esta con seguro.

-¿Que es lo que sucede Gin? -le pregunto Hermione ahora si preocupada.

-Oh Hermione, me siento tan mal, tan avergonzada con todos -dijo poniéndose a llorar en su cama boca abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que dices eso? -le dijo Hermione con dulzura sentándose al lado de ella acariciándole la espalda para que esta se calmara -si ellos querían seguir viendo los dibujos es porque eres talentosa.

-Si, p-ero, es que esos dibujos no los podían ver -dijo volteándose entrando en llanto ya que el grito de Seamus se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¿Pero de que eran? -pregunto ahora con curiosidad Hermione.

-Hermi -Ginny mordio su labio inferior -somo Harry y yo, besandonos y...-Ginnny trago saliva limpiando sus lagrimas, suspirando profundamente -y estabamos haciendo el amor en el otro-

Hermione no supo que decir, solo sintio un poco de lastima por su amiga.

-Ginny, tu eres libre de hacer lo que tu quieras, artistas historicamente han mostrado en arte lo que se les plasca, sus amores, miedos, felicidades, etc, yo se que es dificil y avergonzante para ti, pero mi consejo es que seas fuerte, porque ya paso y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, solo actuar maduramente y mostrarle lo inmaduros que fueron.

Ginny le sonrio ligeramente a Hermione quien suspiro molesta.

-Aun no puedo creer que te hicieron esto -

-Mas que todo Claudia -dijo Ginny sintiendo mucha rabia dentro de su pecho -porque haria algo asi? -

-Ginny... Claudia gusta de Harry -Ginny parecio sorprendida -no sabias? -ella nego con la cabeza -yo lo he notado, ella siempre lo anda mirando, aveces nos sigue y busca pretextos cuando estamos en la biblioteca para sentarse con nosotros, lo siento mucho, pero yo creo que ella lo hizo para que Harry te rechazara -

Ginny sintio un nudeo en su pecho y empezo a llorar de nuevo -ella nunca me dijo nada Hermi -dijo rapidamente -yo no sabia que a ella le gustaba Harry, ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido... yo pense que ella era mi amiga -

-Si, pero es que se podría decir que ella ya no te tomaba como a una amiga si te hizo eso, porque prefirio Harry quien apenas conoce que a ti - Hermione miro a la puerta -en la vida uno solo puede contar con una mano los verdaderos amigos, y tu me tienes a mi -Ginny le sonrio a Hermione -no te preocupes, yo misma voy a hablar con Harry -dijo Hermione, Ginny cero la puerta detras de Hermione con seguro rápidamente y se fue a la cama a llorar de la vergüenza y de la rabia.

Hermione corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Harry que estaba acostado en la cama pensando que iba a hacer con su vida.

Al entrar lo vio y cerró la puerta mas no la tranco.

-Harry -dijo como un saludo, el estaba ahi rescostado en su cama, mirando al techo, como ultimamente lo hacia, distraido en pensamientos de Voldemort, clases, Sirius, Dumbledore... pero esta vez una pelirroja ocupaba sus pensamientos por primera vez.

-Mione -fue su respuesta, ella se sento a su lado -No puedo creer que le hayamos hecho esto a Ginny -dijo Harry sentándose con mortificacion.

-Bueno, pero ustedes son unos inmaduros que no respetan la privacidad -Hermione se detuvo un momento - me da terror pensar que le vallas a tener desprecio a Ginny por esto -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No -dijo el sonrojandose ligeramente - solo estoy sorprendido, no se si me gusta o me disturba -dijo sonriendo un poco, Hermione le sonrio de vuelta.

-¿Me los muestras?

-Ah claro, me preocupa ella, ¿cómo esta? -dijo Harry mientras buscaba los dibujos en el baúl.

-Mal, primero súper apenada ¡y no es para menos! Dice que no va a salir mas de la habitación -dijo Hermione tomando los retratos y mirándolos -pero si son una obra de arte -dijo mirandolos sorprendida -woow, son como una foto! -

-Si, si que lo son -dijo sintiéndose muy incomodo -es que, lo que me da a mí es tan igual o un poco menos a lo que le da a ella -dijo sentándose junto a Hermione -es como si todos me hubieran visto teniedo sexo con la hermana menor de Ron! -

-Si lo sé -

-Ah -dijo Harry poniéndose de nuevo rojo -es que ella es muy linda -dijo agarrando los dibujos -Muy linda, y muy especial, pero es que no sé, no creo que yo pueda volver a tener una relacion con alguien en estos tiempos Hermione.

-Bueno, pero ten por seguro que desde ahora en adelante no la veras de la misma forma... si no es como a otra cosa no es como a una camarada, tenlo por seguro -

-No se que deba hacer -dijo el un poco confundido

-Empieza por hablar con ella -dijo Hermione -ve como te sientes cuando hablen, cuando la veas nuevamente -

-Crees que ella valla a ir mañana para Hogsmeade? -

-No creo que ella quiera salir de su cuarto por el resto de su vida en este momento -ambos rieron un poco.

-Porque crees que Claudia que habia visto esos dibujos le hizo eso a su mejor amiga? -

Hermione fruncio el ceño -de verdad no sabes Harry? -el nego con la cabeza -bueno supongo que no hay gente mas despistada en este mundo que tu o Ron... Harry Claudia siente algo por ti, estaba probablemente celosa o que se yo -

-Ah y por eso quería que vieran los dibujos, para que todos nos enteráramos -dijo Harry ahora frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione llego la mañana siguiente a la puerta de las chicas de 6to, ahi sorpresivamente estaban Ron, Seamus, Neville y Claudia. Hermione se acerco rápido y le pregunto a Ron que sucedia.

-Ginny, ya has pasado un dia ahi, sin comer ni nada -dijo Claudia tocando la puerta -porfavor disculpame, todos estan aqui y quieren que vallas con ellos a Hogsmeade -

-Si, los dibujos están muy bonitos -dijo Seamus tocando la puerta -ojala y yo pudiera hacer uno así con Fleur Delacour por ejemplo -

-Si Ginny, no todos tenemos esa habilidad -decía Ron luego de Seamus forcejeando la cerradura.

-Vamos Ginny, sal, hoy es la ida a Hogsmeade... acuérdate que hoy es especial, porque es el día de San Valentín -dijo Neville con intención de mejorar la situación, pero en cambio adentro en la habitación se escucho un llanto.

-Ginny, ábreme, tengo que contarte algo -dijo Hermione tocando la puerta.

-No puedo Hermi, no ves que si te dejo entrar a ti los demás entran -dijo Ginny entre sollozos.

-Nosotros no entramos, te lo juro Ginny -dijo Ron cruzando los dedos.

-¡NO! -grito Ginny desde la habitación furiosa.

-No pues, pero si no nos abres vamos a tumbar la puerta -dijo Ron algo furioso, Hermione lo miro y se ruborizo, como se veía de lindo cuando se enojaba, y tan preocupado que estaba pensó y sonrió sola.

-¿De que te ríes Hermione? -pregunto Claudia algo extrañada de la sonrisa de Hermione en ese momento.

-A ti no te importa -dijo Hermione en tono despectivo -hazme un favor Clau -dijo hipócritamente, y todos los muchachos se quedaban callados con los ojos como platos al ver lo que sucedia -no me hables más nunca en la vida... ¡Gracias! -dijo picándole el ojo y luego volviendo a llamar a la puerta.

Claudia se quedo un rato sin creer lo que Hermione le acababa de hacer, pero luego se fue muy ofendida a la sala común.

-¿Pero es que estas loca o que? -pregunto Neville asombrado.

-No, solo que no soporto verla mucho tiempo... es una doble cara -dijo sin darle importancia.

-¡¡ALOHOMORA!! -grito Hermione y la puerta se abrió, pero Ginny salió corriendo al baño donde se encero también.

-Ginny vamos a abrir esa puerta, de nada te sirve -dijo Seamus serio.

-Si la abren la vuelvo a cerrar -dijo decidida.

-Pero es que ya nos vamos a Hogsmeade -dijo Ron preocupado.

-Chao

-¿Cómo que chao? ¡Tú vienes con nosotros! -dijo Neville sacando su varita pero Ron le agarro el brazo y en voz baja dijo que mejor ellos lo resolvían.

-No, pues no voy -

-Ginny abre, porque acá lo que sobran son varitas... -dijo Ron sacando la suya también.

Pero en ese momento Harry entro al cuarto de chicas caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto en voz baja.

-No quiere salir de ahí -dijo Ron entre preocupado y furioso, lo cual hizo que Hermione se pusiera roja de nuevo.

-Ginny, soy yo Harry, sal, no vas a lograr nada quedándote ahí todo el día -dijo tocando la puerta, en eso todos los sollozos pararon, hubo un silencio en la habitacion pero los muchachos intercambiaron sonrisitas complices.

-No, no voy a salir, vallan ustedes -

-Ay por favor, tu sabes que tu no quieres eso -dijo Hermione también molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Bueno al menos en los próximos 100 años no voy a salir -dijo con una risa que se ahogo en un llanto.

Eso a Harry le preocupo, si era verdad que eso le había causado una pena terrible, y que nunca se le iba a olvidar, pero era algo normal, y ahora fue Harry el que saco la varita.

-ALOHOMORA -dijo y empujo con fuerza la puerta, que en un momento ya Ginny había dejado de empujar dejando a Harry pasar sin complicaciones.

-No, Harry que vergüenza -dijo de detrás de la puerta volviendo a llorar.

-No digas eso -dijo Harry abrazándola -lávate la cara, vístete y vamos a Hogsmeade, ahí podemos hablar mas tranquilos -dijo.

-No, es que no puedo -dijo poniéndose más roja de lo que ya estaba debido a todo lo que había llorado.

-¿Y por que no? -pregunto Harry haciéndose el molesto.

-Bueno, porque no podría mirante a los ojos en todo el día... o mejor dicho, en toda la vida -dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Pero jurando que sus piernas se hacían mantequilla, ni en sus sueños lo había visto tan guapo, tenia el cabello mojado con su típico despeinado pero lo hacia verse muy sexy, una franela manga larga Gris oscura ajustada a su espalda, los ojos de un verde esmeralda brillante y sorpresivamente no cargaba lentes, y estaba un poco ruborizado.

Harry sostuvo la mirada de Ginny hasta que ella fue la que la bajo también ruborizándose.

-No traes lentes -dijo recostándose en su pecho, sintiendo su palpitar y pensando que ya podía morir tranquila, aunque pensó extrañada porque nadie más había entrado.

-No, es que me hice un hechizo para poder ver sin lentes -dijo mirando a Ginny que había vuelto a alzar su mirada -creí mejor no llevar lentes hoy a Hogsmeade.

-Me parece bien, te ves MUY BIEN sin lentes -pensó en voz alta y luego se tapo la boca rápidamente la termine de poner pensó volviendo a llorar.

-No, no llores -dijo Harry apenado por lo que acababa de decir Ginny -esta bien que me lo digas, así lo podré hacer mas seguido -Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir, pero había funcionado, Ginny se había reído de nuevo, y a Harry le pareció en ese momento que no había visto una sonrisa mas hermosa que esa.

-Bueno, entonces espérame en la sala común, me voy a cambiar y bajo -dijo Ginny saliendo del baño, sorprendiéndose ya que ahí no había nadie, y al parecer Harry también sé había sorprendido.

-¿Y para donde fueron esos? -Pregunto rascándose la cabeza -bueno han de haber bajado, te espero abajo.

-Si -dijo esperando a que Harry bajara viendo ahora el pantalón que este cargaba, se le veía también muy bien, era un blue Jean ancho como desteñido, con la varita en un o de los bolsillos de atrás que estaba algo roto. Ginny espero a que no se viera y cerro la puerta.

Busco en su baúl ropa que fuera la adecuada, pero en ese momento entro por la puerta Hermione.

-Hola -le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿ya lo arreglaron?

-No, pero me dijo que lo íbamos a hablar en Hogsmeade -dijo Ginny sonriendo nerviosa Hermione le respondió con un abrazo.

-¿Y estas buscando la ropa que vas a usar en el día de san Valentín? -dijo con una picara sonrisa.

-Si, y tu, ¿qué te vas a poner para conquistar a Ron en este día tan especial? -dijo con una risita burlona.

Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente y se señalo a si misma -asi estoy, asi voy, ademas quien te dijo que a mi me gustaba Ron? -

-No lo sabia -dijo Ginny entrando en una risa descontrolada y por otro lado a Hermione parecía como si le hubieran hecho un cambio de luces, ya que había pasado de muy roja a blanca.

Hermione solo sonrio un poco -Mis sentimientos por el tonto de tu hermano es lo menos que tenemos que pensar en este momento, ya veremos que pasa -

-No te ves muy emocionada -dijo Ginny quien buscaba en su closet el traje perfecto.

-No lo estoy, la verdad es que no va a pasar nada especial, Ron me ve como a su amiga, no se da cuenta de lo que siento... es un poco frustrante, pero he aprendido a ignorarlo -

-Quizas hoy va a ser diferente -

-Como quizas lo va a ser para ti -

* * *

Hace 6 años publique el primer capitulo de esta historia pensando que seria uno solo, despues de tanto tiempo y 10 historias mas me sente a leerlo y a leer todos los reviews que con solo un capitulo la gente parece adorar esta historia. Asi que hice algunos cambios al primer capitulo para que fuese mas facil para mi continuarla, gracias a todas/os por mantener fe en mis historias.

Gracias, Camila!


	2. Hogsmeade

* * *

**2-Hogsmeade**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Las calles rocosas de Hogsmeade, cubiertas a los lados en una capa de nieve, colores calidos en las vitrinas de las tiendas, olor a chocolate y una música en el aire hacían aquella mañana especial, de una forma que solo se veía una vez al año en aquel pueblo mágico.

Ginny caminaba torpemente detrás del trío quienes iban conversando como siempre silenciosamente, Voldemort, Dumbledore y la orden, pero ella iba mas sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, aquella idea de que quizás por un día todo el mal y oscuridad de aquellos tiempos se hubiesen desaparecido, que por alguna razón Voldemort había decidido que aquella mañana no iría a mortificar a nadie, sonrió ligeramente sintiéndose algo tonta y suspiro tratando de acomodar su bufanda bien para tapar su rostro del viento que acariciaba su rostro con una helada caricia.

Harry quien iba unos pasos delante de ella se giro y le dedico su sonrisa haciendo que un rubor recorriera su rostro rápidamente, y en sus adentros ella solo podía preguntarse que estaría pensando en ese momento?

Por ese momento sus pensamientos volvieron a robar su mente y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando atrás del grupo, mirando a los alrededores, estudiantes caminando tomados de las manos a su lado, algunos amigos lanzando bolas de nieve al otro, unas muchachas secreteando frente a una vitrina que mostraba hermosos vestidos. Como un amargo recuerdo las imágenes del día anterior pasaron por su mente, y una pequeña punzada en su pecho apareció al recordar a su "amiga" traicionando su confianza de esa forma. Y como una llamada a sus pensamientos escucho una suave voz a su lado y una frialdad recorrer su pecho.

"Ginny" la pelirroja se giro para encontrar a Claudia en frente de ella, una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro y antes de que pudiese volver a caminar para alejarse de ella Claudia tomo su brazo rápidamente "por favor, escúchame"

"No hay nada que escuchar" dijo la pelirroja soltándose de Claudia, la rubia introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sus irises azules estaban fijos en el rostro de la pelirroja.

"Lo siento mucho, ok?" dijo rápidamente "nunca debí haberle mostrado esos dibujos a nadie, no se que me paso…"

"Yo se que paso" dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño "te gusta Harry no? Estabas loca por desviar la atención hacia ti, de dañar cualquiera que fuesen mis esperanzas con el, para aterrorizarlo"

La rubia mordió su labio bajando la mirada full de culpa.

"Siento mucho que no te dije nada de lo que siento por Harry, no me pareció que era conveniente, después de todo tu has sentido algo por 6 años"

"Siete" la corrigió Ginny, Claudia volvió a levantar su rostro.

"Bueno, pensé que eso te iba a ayudar a olvidarte de el, quizás te abriría los ojos y…"

"Y te daría un chance a ti?" Ginny pregunto con incredulidad, la rubia bajo su mirada nuevamente "Claudia si tu querías intentar con Harry me hubieses dicho y bueno, quizás yo no hubiese estado tan feliz al respecto pero lo que hiciste fue… me atacaste por la espalda, en lo que mas me duele"

Hubo un silencio entre las dos, Ginny comenzó a sentir la punzada en su pecho, aquel pequeño hueco que se había abierto en su corazón.

"Ginny a veces uno es un tonto cuando se trata de amor…" dijo Claudia despacio.

"Amor?" Ginny chasqueo su lengua y dio un paso atrás "tu crees que estas enamorada de Harry?"

La rubia ahora frunció su ceño "Ginny tu no eres la única que siente aquí, este sentimiento me vuelve tan loca como te vuelve a ti"

"Tu apenas conoces a Harry" Ginny dijo arqueando sus cejas "no sabes como es el, la testarudez, todo lo que le ha pasado"

"Tu apenas hablabas con el hasta cuarto año" Claudia se defendió.

"No sabes lo que tenemos en común" Ginny dijo, pero sin ninguna emoción de ir mas adentro en detalles.

"Que te salvo la vida en 2do año, gran cosa Ginny, Harry le ha salvado la vida a medio Hogwarts"

El ambiente se hizo tenso.

"Porque crees que el muestra interés ahora Ginebra?" Claudia pregunto ahora cruzándose de brazos.

"Porque crees que me importaría lo que tu tienes que decirme?" dijo ella sarcásticamente, Ginny se giro ligeramente, el trío había desaparecido en una de las esquinas sin darse cuenta que ella se había quedado atrás.

"Yo creo que ve la oportunidad perfecta para llevarte a la cama" soltó de pronto, Ginny sintió aquel frió recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, no lo había pensado antes, y por mas que no quería prestar atención a las palabras venenosas de Claudia todo parecía encajar ahora. El repentino interés de Harry por ella, el momento que habían tenido en el baño... todo había sido después de el ver los dibujos.

"Cállate, tu estas llena de veneno... y celos" escupió Ginny volviendo a caminar tratando de dejarla atrás.

"Tu crees que son solo celos? Ginny aunque no lo parezca ahora, yo me preocupo por ti"

"No lo creo" dijo Ginny rápidamente.

"Aunque sea Harry, el es un hombre Ginny" Claudia hizo una pausa, sus ojos fijos en los de la pelirroja "no quiero que nadie se aproveche de ti"

"Como tu te aprovechaste de mi?" pregunto la pelirroja con frialdad "Claudia, déjame en paz, ya lograste lo que te propusiste, estoy segura de que Harry ahora nunca me vera igual, que ahora para los ojos de muchos pareceré como una obsesiva loca… espero que estés contenta"

"Yo siento mucho lo que paso ayer, Ginny, de verdad, y no espero que me perdones, pero al menos espero que veas todas las opciones y sepas que yo lo siento mucho"

Ginny se detuvo nuevamente y la miro en silencio entonces la rubia abrió la boca nuevamente "si te acuestas con el y luego te deja tirada…"

Ginny tomo aire profundamente "no hables como si conocieses a Harry Claudia, porque de verdad no tienes idea"

"Harry o no Harry es un hombre a la final" Ginny respiro cansada de aquella discusión, cansada de Claudia y su estupidez.

"Mira Claudia, quizás tengas razón, quizás Harry este pensando en aprovecharse de lo que vio, pero yo no me estoy haciendo ilusiones, solo estoy  
disfrutando con mis amigos, algo que yo tengo y tu no"

"Amigos? pfff... es esa tu respuesta a esto, a Harry?"

"Solo te digo, si yo fuese tu dejaría de hacerme ilusiones con el, porque después de lo que paso ayer no creo que el tenga intensiones de estar con alguien como tu"

Ginny fingió una sonrisa y siguió su camino, escuchando los pasos de Claudia detrás de ella, pero justo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro vio a Harry aparecer en la esquina, parecía estar buscándola.

"Ginny, donde te habías metido? nos habíamos preocupado..." dijo el caminando rápidamente hacia ella con una sonrisa que pronto se borro en su rostro al ver a Claudia detrás de la pelirroja.

El momento fue incomodo entre los tres, las mejillas de la rubia se enrojecieron y rápidamente recogió su mano del hombro de Ginny.

"Hola Harry" dijo nerviosamente, Harry parpadeo un par de veces, sus ojos verdes fijos en el rostro de la rubia, estudiando sus expresiones.

"Hola Claudia..." dijo seriamente para luego recortar la distancia entre el y Ginny, su mano se poso suavemente en la espalda de la pelirroja, reconfortándola "Ron y Hermione nos están esperando a unas cuadras de aquí…" Ginny asintió y camino a su lado, para luego girarse a la rubia quien solo tenia una mueca en su rostro.

Celos.

Ambos caminaban despacio en silencio, la brisa aun acariciando sus rostros, Ginny miro a Harry de reojo, el caminaba con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, una bufanda negra que ahora cubría su boca, y el cabello moviéndose en el aire.

Se sonrojo ligeramente y volvió a mirar adelante, las palabras de Claudia dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"Estas bien?" su voz la saco de sus pensamientos, se giro ligeramente hacia el y asintió rápidamente.

"Entonces… que era lo que Claudia quería?" pregunto el ahora, Ginny noto en su rostro que el estaba igual de nervioso que ella, quizás porque aquella conversación los iba a llevarlos a los dibujos.

Su corazón se acelero con solo pensar en lo que terminarían hablando.

"Bueno… quería disculparse por lo de ayer" dijo Ginny con voz algo temblorosa, tomo aire profundamente y trato de sonar mas segura "pero la verdad es que no creo que valla a ser tan fácil para mi olvidar…"

"No, me imagino que no" otro silencio entre los dos, pero esta vez uno mas incomodo, estaba claro que ambos no sabían que decir.

Entonces a lo lejos lograron ver a Ron y a Hermione, ambos viendo a una vitrina conversando animadamente, Harry comenzó a caminar más rápidamente hacia ellos deteniéndose ligeramente al ver que la pelirroja no lo seguía.

"Que sucede?" pregunto el girándose ligeramente hacia ella.

"No crees que quizás deberíamos dejarles un tiempo solos?" en el rostro de Harry se dibujo una sonrisa cómplice, Ginny sonrió de igual forma.

"Buena idea" Ginny se estremeció un poco cuando una corriente fría pasó por el callejón "quieres ir a las Tres Escobas por unas cervezas de mantequilla?"

"Suena excelente" respondió ella metiendo ambas de sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta nuevamente, tratando de no concentrarse en el frió extremo que hacia o en el hecho de que ella y Harry caminaban cerca del otro por el callejón rocoso en San Valentín.

El cielo grisáceo mostraba que aquella noche iba a nevar, y con el pasar de las horas la temperatura claramente disminuya, pero eso no le impedía a Ginny tener un sonrojo permanente en su rostro, o aquella sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, pero no era aquel silencio incomodo de antes, ahora era como si ambos estuviesen disfrutando del momento, del olor agradable en el aire.

Las Tres Escobas estaba completamente full, dentro la taberna el clima era mucho mas agradable que afuera, ambos trataban de hacerse un camino entre la multitud hasta el bar., Ginny iba detrás de Harry tratando de estar lo mas cerca posible sin quedarse atrás y perderlo entre la gente.

Harry los guió hasta el bar. Sin mucha dificultad, ambos encontraron un lugar vació a un lado de un grupo de estudiantes y un par de magos de apariencia extraña sin embargo los ojos de la pelirroja se dirigieron al grupo de estudiantes a un lado de ellos.

Era fácil reconocerlos pues ellos habían sido la sensación hace un año pues todos eran alumnos que se trasladaron desde la academia de Magos en América, sus rasgos tan diferentes como sus personalidades. Todos tan hermosos como modelos o artistas de televisión, pero tan centrados en ellos mismos que nadie en Hogwarts había sido capaz de entrar en el clic que tenían.

Cinco de ellos, dos chicas Dana y Alice. La primera era morena, alta de cabello ondulado un poco más arriba de los hombros y ojos verdes que contrastaban con su piel canela, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios muy llenos, su piel era lisa y perfecta. Alice por el otro lado tenia la piel muy blanca y al igual que Dana lisa y perfecta, cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos oscuros muy grandes que hacian que su nariz se viese mas pequeña, su figura delgada y pequeña, como si en una vida anterior hubiese sido un hada o una elfa, ella se veía como la mas frágil y joven de los cinco, como la única que podía tener 16 años en el grupo.

Los tres hombres eran una historia diferente, y en opinión de Ginny la parte más intimidante del grupo, su belleza y su confianza en si mismos era más de lo que Ginny podía soportar. Tiago, Román y Alec, el primero era un brasileño que se había mudado a América al ser aceptado a la academia de magia en estados unidos, el era el mas alto de los tres, su espalda ancha y fuerte, su piel era oscura y su cabello ondulado iba en todas direcciones en una especie de afro, sus ojos eran oscuros y grandes, y una sonrisa deslumbrante, Román por otro lado era el mas delgado de los tres, sus ojos eran deslumbrantes, su cabello iba muy corto, sin embargo Ginny podía ver que era normalmente rubio. Y por ultimo Alec, su cabello castaño cenizo, cayendo en ondas sobre su rostro blanco palido, sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros y debajo de ellos una sombra mostraba un poco de falta de sueño, sus rasgos fuertes y cuadrados, labios llenos y nariz perfecta.

Ginny se sentia incomoda en admitir que se sentia atraida fisicamente por Alec y sus amigos, no le gstaba el hecho de conciderarse una mas en el monton, una mas de las cientos de chicas en Hogwarts que babeaban por donde ellos caminaban.

"Cerveza de mantequilla?" pregunto Harry acercándose un poco a ella para que lo pudiese escuchar, Ginny dejo que el aroma de su perfume la envolviese y asintió torpemente.

Sus ojos pardos nuevamente viajaron de Harry al grupo a un lado de ella, todos hablaban animadamente del partido de Quiddicth que hubo unos días antes entre Bulgaria y España.

"Bulgaria no hubiese tenido ningún chance de no haber sido por Víctor Krum" dijo la voz profunda y masculina de Alec, una risa burlona se escucho después de sus palabras, era la voz ronca de Román.

"Bulgaria hubiese podido ganar ese partido con los ojos vendados" dijo ahora Román "Víctor es tan bueno como los demás del grupo"

"Ya basta ustedes con su Quidditch, creen que podamos hablar de otra cosa?" pregunto Alice con claro fastidio, su voz era fina y alegre.

Ginny se distrajo nuevamente de la conversación del grupo de al lado cuando Harry puso el vaso full frente a ella.

"Gracias Harry" dijo ella, el sabor dulce-salado de la cerveza inmediatamente hizo que el frió en su cuerpo desapareciera, bajando caliente por su cuerpo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de dar otro trago.

"Mejor?" pregunto el moreno girándose hacia ella "pensé que te ibas a congelar afuera"

"Yo también pensé lo mismo por unos momentos" dijo ella riendo un poco "se siente mucho mejor estar aquí… aunque este tan full, me pregunto por que"

Harry se encogió de hombros "todos deben estarse congelando afuera" el le sonrió de medio lado, aquella sonrisa que paralizaba todo en su cuerpo, la sonrisa preferida por la pelirroja.

"Todos excepto tu" dijo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero, Harry rió un poco antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

"No todos podemos ser débiles" bromeo el "auch" Ginny lo había golpeado juguetonamente en el brazo.

"Ahora quien es el débil?" ambos rieron nuevamente antes de que el silencio los rodeara nuevamente, ambas miradas se encontraron y por un momento Ginny logro sostenerla antes de bajar su mirada a la cerveza de mantequilla nuevamente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y nuevamente la vergüenza se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y en un flash los recuerdos de la noche pasada empezaban a repetirse en su cabeza.

La pelirroja apretó los labios tratando de reprimir aquellos sentimientos, aquel escozor en su garganta no era una buena señal. Harry se percato del cambio de actitud de la pelirroja y simplemente se dedico a beber de su trago sin decir nada por un momento, pensando con claridad que decir.

Quizás era el mejor momento para hablar, después de todo Harry dudaba mucho que todo volviese a la normalidad antes de que el le dijera lo que sentía al respecto de sus dibujos… pero como decirle algo que el aun no estaba muy seguro, le habían gustado, aterrorizado.

Tomo aire profundamente, el ruido en las tres escobas iba a hacer difícil para la comunicación, pero quizás el hecho de que no estaban solos podría hacerlo mas fácil para el.

"Ginny… yo quería hablar contigo de lo que paso ayer…" los ojos de la pelirroja se fijaron en el rostro de el, el terror comenzó a tomar su cuerpo, el espero un momento "yo… bueno no se de verdad como empezar a hablar al respecto" dijo el despeinando un poco su cabello mirando al mesón del bar, el corazón de Ginny palpitaba rápidamente en su pecho.

"Quizás… puedes empezar diciéndome lo extraña que soy" trato de bromear Ginny, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta "yo lo siento mucho Harry, yo estoy muy avergonzada contigo al respecto, nunca debí haber hecho esos dibujos…"

Hubo otro silencio, las conversaciones de los demás se escuchaban a una larga distancia para Ginny, ahora solo podía observar el rostro claro de Harry en frente de ella.

"Yo no puedo decir que esperaba ver algo así…" dijo el mientras jugaba con el vaso, los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo también, Ginny logro notar como sus mejillas se cubrían de un tono rosa "No soy nadie para juzgarte Ginny"

Harry presiono sus labios hasta dejarlos en una línea, mantenía el vaso mitad full en la mesa, sin poder conseguir fuerzas para hacer mas nada que estar ahí, paralizada, esperando por las palabras del moreno, por esas palabras que ella sabia que iban a romper su corazón.

"Ginny primero quiero que sepas que… bueno yo creo que tu eres muy linda y siempre he tenido mucha química contigo y lo que siento por ti es especial" Ginny sintió su corazón detenerse, podía escuchar sus palabras, ya venían, su corazón se encogía en su pecho y el dolor entumecía sus músculos "pero no creo que yo pueda… bueno tu sabes estar en una relación con nadie, con todo lo que pasa con Voldemort"

Hubo un silencio.

"Nunca podría perdonarme si por mi culpa algo te sucediera a ti Ginny" dijo el rápidamente "que ese maldito se diese cuenta de alguna forma de nosotros y que te use para dañarme a mi…. Nunca podría ser capaz de perdonarme a mi mismo"

Ginny sabía que nadie estaba escuchándolos, pero sin embargo sintió mucha vergüenza y tristeza por ella misma, no podía moverse, no podía respirar. El escozor en su garganta aparecía nuevamente, pero ella apretó los labios y trato de enfocar su mirada en otro lugar, algo que desviara su atención, algo que impidiese que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro en aquel lugar publico.

Porque Harry había decidido decirle aquello allí, en medio de aquella multitud donde no podía llorar, donde no podía decirle que a ella no le importaba Voldemort, que de igual forma ella iba a estar ahí a su lado, batallando con el.

Pero ninguna palabra salio de sus labios, Harry espero en silencio por un momento más, y al ver que ella no decía nada suspiro.

Entonces las palabras de Claudia se vinieron a su mente y una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro, claro que Harry ni siquiera la veía de esa forma, ni siquiera para aprovecharse de la situación. Harry la miro confundido.

Ginny trato de olvidar esos pensamientos y se giro hacia el y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

"No se que decir… además de que entiendo lo que dices" empezó ella en voz suave, tratando de no perder el control que tenia en sus lagrimas, la vergüenza que crecía en ella nuevamente "entonces… olvidamos lo sucedido?"

Harry sonrió ligeramente, y Ginny entendió su expresión, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a poder olvidar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

"Ya esta olvidado" dijo el suavemente, no muy seguro de sus palabras, Ginny suspiro y miro al frente antes de dar un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, controlando sus emociones, sintiendo como otro hueco se abría en su corazón, este mas grande y mas profundo.

"Ya basta con lo del Quiddicth!!" exclamo Alice de nuevo ahora con voz fuerte levantándose en sus puntillas golpeando con un dedo al pecho de Tigo quien se mantuvo serio antes de soltar una carcajada, todos lo siguieron y Alice solo suspiro.

"No es nuestra culpa que seas tan mala en el Quiddictch" dijo ahora Román con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y derechos "quizás deberíamos hablar de cómo te caíste de la escoba hace unas semanas"

"Te advierto que no estoy de humor" le dijo ahora Alice cruzándose de brazos, Ginny suspiro nuevamente, porque no podía ser así para ella, sin complicaciones, hablar de Quiddicth, bromear con sus amigos, porque tenia que estar allí con el corazón destrozándose.

Su mirada se dirigió a Harry, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella, y a pesar de que ella le sonrió tratando de disminuir la tensión entre ellos, pero la mirada preocupada en el rostro de el nunca desapareció por completo.

"Como crees que les este yendo a Ron y a Hermione?" pregunto ella tratando de desviar la atención, Harry apretó sus labios y suspiro, dándose por vencido, el sabia que no iba a haber mas discusión respecto a ellos dos, y eso lo tranquilizaba en parte.

"Espero que Ron haga algo nuevo, para variar" dijo el ahora sonriéndole a Ginny ligeramente "tu que crees?"

"Estoy 90 % segura de que nada va a pasar… pero al menos les dimos un chance" dijo ella ahora sonriendo ampliamente "quien sabe quizás Hermione decidió que no iba a esperar mas por el tonto de mi hermano y en un arrebato lo beso o algo por el estilo"

"Hermione?" pregunto Harry incrédulo, ambos se miraron un momento en silencio antes de que una carcajada saliese de ambos.

El solo imaginarse a Hermione robándole un beso a Ron era demasiado fuera de personaje para la castaña. Pero antes de que el pudiese decir nada al respecto una brisa fría los recorrió, alguien había entrado a la taberna, eran un grupo de hombres, todos cargaban instrumentos musicales y caminaban a la pequeña tarima que de pronto aparecía al final del bar. Hubo un grito y gente aplaudió emocionados.

"Bueno al parecer ya sabemos el porque del gentío aquí" Ginny comento observando detenidamente a los hombres que se montaban a la tarima y comenzaban a acomodarse.

En cuestión de segundos la taberna parecía haber llenado hasta el ultimo rincón de gente, todo el mundo esperaba impaciente a que la banda comenzara a tocar.

La música comenzó seguida por los gritos emocionados de la gente, Ginny miro a Harry sintiendo una repentina emoción, la melodía en el piano era  
rápida y hermosa, siendo seguida por la batería y el bajo.

Todo el mundo que estaba de pie brincaba ligeramente siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que ahora iba mas rápido, la hermosa voz del cantante hizo que Ginny entrase en un pequeño trance mientras su cabeza se movía ligeramente.

El suelo, el bar, las copas, los vasos, todo temblaba en el sonido y los brincos de la gente, Ginny sentía su corazón palpitar rápido y con fuerza y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro olvidando por un momento la conversación con Harry, los dibujos, todo.

Sus ojos viajaron inconcientemente desde la banda que tocaba al final de la taberna al grupo de Ravenclaw que estaba tan cerca de ella, su corazón se detuvo al ver que los ojos oscuros de Alec estaban fijos en ella, una sonrisa de medio lado estaba fija en su hermoso rostro mientras con una mano sujetaba algo que parecía una copa con un liquito rojo cristalino, firewisky.

Ginny desvió su mirada de el rápidamente, aun sintiendo su rostro caliente pues claramente se había sonrojado, sus ojos viajaron a el nuevamente pero el ahora hablaba con Dana, Ginny suspiro aliviada, ella nunca admitiría en voz alta pero ese grupo la intimidaba, aquella belleza extrema, la confianza en la que se movían, la forma en la que parecía no importarles nada mas pero ellos mismos, el misterio.

La canción se termino y se escucharon aplausos y gritos.

"Buenas tardes a todos, nosotros somos Deris, espero que disfruten este día de san Valentín con aquella persona especial, disfruten la siguiente canción, Starlight" el cantante hablo rápidamente y de nuevo la música comenzó a sonar, Ginny se giro un poco a Harry quien miraba a la banda con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Ginny sabia bien que seguramente el estaba pensando en otras cosas, probablemente Voldemort.

"Son buenos" dijo el sin mirarla, como si leyese sus pensamientos, Ginny se volvió a girar mirando al frente, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, en las esquinas parejitas parecían mas ocupados en otros asuntos, tratando de buscar algo de privacidad en la oscuridad de la taberna.

"Crees que debamos ir a buscar a Hermi y a Ron?" pregunto Ginny mirando a su alrededor "quizás están preocupados de que nunca regresamos…"

Ginny presiono sus labios, la verdad era que no se sentía muy bien en ese momento, su corazón latía con dificultad y los huecos en su corazón comenzaban a doler mas con el paso de los minutos.

"Buena idea" dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, Ginny lo siguió y sus ojos viajaron nuevamente a el grupo de Ravenclaw, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, nuevamente Alec la miraba fijamente, pero esta vez su rostro estaba serio.

Su rostro tan perfecto…

Ginny suspiro y comenzó a caminar tratando de hacer paso entre la multitud que brincaba al ritmo de la música, la puerta se veía mas lejos cada vez que era empujada por la multitud nuevamente a el bar. Ginny se levanto en sus puntillas y logro ver a Harry pasando entre la multitud sin tanto trabajo, ya mas cerca de la puerta.

"HARRY!" grito pero ni siquiera pudo escucharse a si misma, suspiro cansada tratando nuevamente de pasar entre la gente pero esta vez un muchacho que brincaba fuertemente la empujo con tal fuerza que Ginny perdió el equilibrio, sus piernas se enredaron y lo próximo que supo fue que se caía en cámara lenta, su cuerpo choco contra el suelo helado, pero eso no fue mas doloroso, sino la gente brincando en sus piernas, una persona camino sobre su mano y Ginny grito en dolor.

Que le pasaba a la gente, que no veían que ella estaba en el suelo?. Con el movimiento de todos le era difícil ponerse de pie nuevamente, pues cuando intentaba alguien la empujaba nuevamente y volvía a caer al suelo. Las lágrimas estaban llegando a sus ojos y la desesperación hacian el aire mas pesado.

Entonces unas manos sujetaron sus brazos y con fuerza la halaron hasta que se puso de pie, la respiración de Ginny se detuvo al ver a Alec ahí frente a ella, mirándola con cierta preocupación, nuevamente le era difícil respirar, pero ahora por una razón diferente.

"Eh… gra… gracias" dijo ella suavemente, imaginando que el no iba a escucharla de igual forma, el le sonrió ligeramente, aquella sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera incluyéndola a ella, por un momento Ginny olvido a Harry, a los dibujos, por solo un momento ella estaba allí frente a el sintiéndose estupida consigo misma.

Sus labios se movieron sin embargo Ginny no logro escuchar nada de lo que el decía, ella negó con la cabeza y el sonrió nuevamente y se acerco a ella levemente, su aroma la hipnotizo, aquel aroma mezclado entre colonia y la menta en su aliento al hablar.

"Quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?" Ginny se sonrojo intensamente, las palabras no venían a su cabeza.

"No esta bien, gracias" dijo Ginny, su voz tembló un poco, el se alejo de ella dedicándole una sonrisa, y con dos dedos al aire hizo una seña de despedida.

Ginny tardo un momento en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ahí en el mismo lugar en el que el la había dejado, con el suelo temblando bajo ella.

Ginny no supo cuanto tiempo se demoro en llegar a la puerta, pero finalmente repartiendo unos cuantos codazos y empujones lo logro. La luz pálida de afuera la encandilo momentáneamente, y el frió helado congelo cada uno de sus huesos.

Sus oídos zumbaban pues afuera todo parecía mucho más callado y brillante.

"Ginny!" la pelirroja se giro ligeramente para ver a Hermione moviendo su mano a ella a pocos metros "estábamos tratando de entrar a buscarte, pero esta tan full que no pudimos, estas bien?" los ojos de la castaña recorrieron el cuerpo de Ginny, ahora su chaqueta normalmente blanca estaba llena de manchas negras y amarillas al igual que sus manos y pantalones "Estas bien?" pregunto ahora mas preocupada.

"Oh si, no te preocupes, tuve un pequeño problema tratando de abrir camino para acá y me caí… pero estoy bien" aseguro la pelirroja, omitiendo el detalle que Alec la había ayudado o le había ofrecido acompañarla hasta la puerta, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente.

Hermione levanto una ceja más que la otra y miro reprobante a Harry quien parecía bastante apenado.

"Lo siento mucho Gin… debí haberte esperado" dijo el nuevamente, estaba claro que Harry había querido salir de las Tres Escobas cuanto antes, luego de su conversación con Ginny.

"No te preocupes, lo logre a la final no?" Ginny sonrió ligeramente, la emoción comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo y el dolor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo nuevamente, aquel vació en la boca de su estomago "entonces ustedes que hicieron?"

Hermione miro a Ron y luego sonrió ligeramente "comimos en el café de la esquina, y luego empezamos a buscarlos… terminamos en la casa de los gritos hablando de Sirius" Hermione se detuvo con tristeza en sus palabras "y luego fuimos a la casa de los dulces pensando que quizás tu habías querido ir por unos chocolates…"

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, Sirius era un tema delicado para Harry, años después de su muerte, Ginny observo al moreno mover su rostro rápidamente mirando a otro sitio, aunque la pelirroja sabia que no estaba mirando a ningún lugar, solo tratando de distraerse.

Las horas pasaron rápido el resto de la tarde, una guerra de nieve, los cuatro pasaron por el café nuevamente y compartieron una taza de chocolate caliente y cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse los cuatro regresaron a Hogwarts.

Y San Valentín se había acabado y las esperanzas de Ginny se habían ido con las horas, dejando un hueco en su corazón, Harry finalmente le había dicho lo que ella se había estado negando por 7 años.

Y esa desde esa noche Ginny tuvo pesadillas.

.

.

.

* * *

Sip este es el segundo capitulo que finalmente logre publicar, espero que les halla gustado, si Harry prefirió dejar el gusto que de pronto sintió por Ginny y enfocarse en algo mas importante para el… Voldemort (cosa que todos sabemos que Harry hubiese hecho).

Y los chicos de Ravenclaw van a formar una parte importante de esta historia!

Disculpen la demora, he estado muy ocupada entre universidades, mudándome a Estados Unidos, graduándome, y en un bloqueo de escribir que de verdad no me dejo seguir ninguna de mis historias.

Bueno aquí les dejo prometiéndoles ahora si el siguiente capitulo pronto, ya esta empezado pero no lo voy a publicar hasta que hallan al menos 10 reviews, porque tengo mucho trabajo y solo si ustedes quieren que la siga la voy a seguir!

Bueno ahora si las dejo, besotes!

Camila


	3. Batallas

**Hola de nuevo, bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia, Ginny esta lentamente dejándose caer en depresión, tratando de adaptarse a la idea de que esta sola y empezando a darse cuenta de que sus hormonas adolescentes están apunto de hacer su vida mucho mas difícil!**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi esposo Reilly que me enseño a luchar por conquistarlo, y me trajo el amor mas grande de mi vida :D  
**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**3-** **Batallas**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Una semana había pasado desde la noche en que la vida de Ginny había tomado un camino diferente, una noche que había robado sus esperanzas con Harry y la había expuesto a todos sus amigos.

Aquella mañana no era diferente a cualquier mañana de la semana que había pasado, la habitación tenía una temperatura agradable, sin embargo en los vidrios de la ventana se podía ver la condensación y la pálida iluminación que mostraba que los campos en Hogwarts estaban cubiertos de nieve.

Ginny estaba acostada en su cama con la mirada perdida, sus ojos parpadeaban lentamente y su respiración era calmada. No sabia cuantas horas había estado despierta, no sabia cuando la pesadilla se terminaba después de todo el sentimiento de vació en su pecho era el mismo.

Los músculos en su cuerpo se sentían pesados como si estuviesen amarrados a la cama. Pero lo que la atormentaba mas no era el simple hecho de que su vida parecía haberse acabado cuando su mente finalmente analizo que Harry la había rechazado, era el hecho de que no lograba acumular las fuerzas suficientes y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, toda aquella rabia era consigo misma, por ser tan débil.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y se movió un poco en su lugar, girando su cuerpo de medio lado, el sol se asomaba por la ventana y ella bien sabia que dentro de poco iba a tener que abandonar la habitación e ir a clases, poner la aquella mascara en su rostro y volver a su vida.

Lentamente abandono su cama y camino despacio hasta el baño, siempre una buena ducha caliente parecía calmar su dolor y darle fuerzas para enfrentar un nuevo día, y hoy no era la excepción. Luego de un baño caliente Ginny se vistió dejando su cabello húmedo caer libre en su espalda, puso un poco de maquillaje en su rostro tratando de ocultar las ojeras y la hinchazón en su rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su espejo.

"Woow, lo que hace el maquillaje" murmuro la pelirroja frente a ella "así te ves mucho mejor" su reflejo murmuro y Ginny suspiro obstinada, incluso su reflejo colmaba su paciencia en esos momentos.

Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, tratando de huir de Claudia que los pasados días la había asechado con preguntas y luciendo patética con sus excusas y pidiendo perdón, un perdón que Ginny no estaba preparada para dar, no aun.

Aquella mañana había logrado librarse de su insoportable ex mejor amiga saliendo rápidamente por el retrato de la señora gorda sin siquiera ver quienes estaban en la Sala común.

Ginny acomodo su bufanda alrededor de su cuello con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su mochila en su hombro y caminaba rápidamente por los corredores del castillo. La brisa fría movía su cabello húmedo contra su piel pálida y pecosa, haciendo que su piel se erizara y sus mejillas se tornaran ligeramente rosa.

La calidez en el Gran comedor fue bien recibida por su cuerpo quien gritaba por un poco de calor después del largo camino desde la torre de Gryffindor hasta el comedor, sus ojos pardos examinaron la mesa de Gryffindor, su corazón acelerado buscando entre la multitud su cabello negro azabache, sus gafas. Su corazón la traicionaba nuevamente, tratando de escapar de su pecho al solo verlo al final de la mesa.

Ella dudo un segundo y después de un momento camino despacio hacia ellos sentándose a un lado de Ron quien la miro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de llevar una cuchara llena de avena a su boca.

Harry la miro en silencio hasta que ella se acomodo, Ginny sabia que sus ojos verdes no la habían abandonado, pero no lograba conseguir el valor para levantar su mirada hacia el. Con torpeza tomo una manzana, un racimo de uvas y un par de fresas, colocándolas en su plato sin embargo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por comerlas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Como amaneciste??" era su voz suave y calmada, el corazón de Ginny aun se batía en su pecho con fuerza, rogándole que saltara hacia el y en contra de su voluntad lo besase.

"He tenido mejores noches" admitió ella con sinceridad permitiéndose mirarlo rápidamente, lo cual rápidamente noto que fue una mala idea pues sus ojos se clavaron en el rehusándose en abandonar su rostro.

Harry no sonrió, su frente se arrugo con preocupación.

"Por que?" se aventuro a preguntar, Ginny frunció el ceño, claramente su paciencia había alcanzado el limite hace un par de días y cualquier cosa podía llegar a amargar su desayuno, incluyendo Harry.

_Por ti_ pensó ella chasqueando su lengua cerrando los ojos por un segundo tratando de tomar el valor y mentirle.

"Pesadillas" dijo rápidamente tratando de abandonar el tema, con un rápido movimiento arrojo un par de uvas en su boca "nada fuera de lo común, excepto que Sara se ha estado quejando de que no la he dejado dormir"

"Valla y yo que pensé que Harry era el único que iba a estar interrumpiendo los sueños de los demás" comento Ron ahora dedicándole una mirada rápida al moreno, la amargues desapareció del cuerpo de la pelirroja instantáneamente, y sus ojos volvieron a Harry quien ahora miraba a Ron reprobante.

Claramente Harry no quería que Ron estuviese divulgando que no había estado durmiendo bien, para el moreno eso era claramente una debilidad de el, de no poder mantener a Voldemort lejos de sus pensamientos.

Pero entonces algo diferente sucedió, los ojos de Harry volvieron a ella y su rostro mostraba preocupación y agonía, Ginny no supo que pensar o hacer, no entendía la reacción de Harry.

"Estas teniendo pesadillas nuevamente?" pregunto ahora Ginny luego de un momento, Harry presiono sus labios y bajo sus ojos a su comida, jugando con su desayuno con el tenedor.

El no respondió nada, en ese momento Hermione se sentaba a un lado de Harry y los miraba a todos evaluadoramente.

"Esta todo bien?" pregunto ahora, todos estaban en silencio tratando de entender el porque Harry tenia esa actitud, sus ojos nuevamente estaban fijos en Ginny y aquella expresión de agonía no desaparecía.

"Harry me estas asustando" dijo Ginny ahora dejando la fresa en su plato, Harry presiono sus labios.

"Otra pesadilla?" pregunto Hermione "que…? Ginny otra vez?" el rostro de la pelirroja se tiño de un rojo intenso.

Harry asintió nuevamente pero miro a Hermione de la misma forma que había mirado a Ron momentos atrás, Hermione no parecía entender lo que fuese que el trataba de decirle con aquella mirada. Harry suspiro cansado antes de hablar.

"El mismo sueño de hace dos noches" dijo el ahora su voz lenta y cuidadosa, sus ojos cambiaron a Ginny por tan solo unos segundos, tan rápido que Ginny dudo por un momento si lo había imaginado o no "no se si el esta jugando con mi mente nuevamente, como lo hizo con lo del ministerio la noche que... Sirius murio" dijo claramente preocupado, Hermione lo miro reprobante.

"Harry tu sabes que tienes que trabajar en eso, tienes que lograr que Voldemort no pueda entrar en tu mente" dijo ella lentamente, nadie mas los escuchaba, Ginny estaba sumergida de pronto en sus propios pensamientos, obviamente no entendiendo lo que sucedía.

"Que fue lo que soñaste?" pregunto altamente curiosa, todos la miraron sin embargo ninguno dijo nada, Ginny frunció el ceño molesta "si algo va a pasarme tengo todo el derecho a saber que es"

"No" dijo Harry ahora, su voz seria hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la pelirroja, Ginny lo miro desafiante dispuesta a no dejar el tema con aquella respuesta "Ginny lo mas probable es que no sea nada, no vamos a lograr nada preocupándote"

"Aun quiero saber"

"Harry quizás sea bueno que ella sepa…" comenzó Ron quien ahora también miraba a Ginny con preocupación.

"No" volvió a decir Harry, ninguno de los dos parpadeaba y aquella forma de Harry tratar de protegerla estaba llegando a los nervios de la pelirroja.

Ginny sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, aquella rabia, sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a Harry y estudiaron su rostro serio, el no iba a decirle nada, y la rabia creció en su cuerpo estallando rápidamente.

"Estoy cansada de que ustedes me tomen como una niña que no tiene derecho a saber lo que esta pasando" se quejo Ginny mirando a Harry con resentimiento.

Ron iba a decir algo pero Hermione le dedico una mirada, aquella conversación no los incluya a ellos. Era una decisión de Harry después de todo.

"Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas" admitió Harry con seguridad "Y así se va a quedar"

Un gruñido escapo de los labios de la pelirroja.

"Que… Voldemort esta pensando en matarme? Es eso no?" Ginny noto como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba después de sus palabras, sus ojos verdes y brillantes fijos en ella "Ya veo…"

"No es nada que tengas que preocuparte" aseguro Hermione rápidamente viendo que la situación se estaba saliendo de las manos de ambos.

"Quizás es mi decisión si me preocupo o no, yo tengo derecho a saber que es lo que…" pero Ginny no logro terminar sus palabras.

"Ginny por favor no hagas un escándalo por esto…" suplico Ron ahora.

"Ustedes me tienen que decir que es lo que esta pasando, ahora"

"Quizás deberías dejar de ser tan orgullosa Ginny y entender que este no es tu problema, es _mi _problema y yo decido a quien le digo o a quien no" dijo Harry, su rostro serio sus palabras cortando su corazón, Ginny apretó sus labios conteniendo las lagrimas de rabia que estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

"Pensé que nada podía pasar entre nosotros dos para que Voldemort no llegase a mi" dijo ella rápidamente, hubo un silencio entre los cuatro, nadie mas en el gran comedor parecía estar escuchándolos. Ginny pudo notar un pequeño rubor asomarse en las mejillas de Harry.

"Esa es la idea" dijo el lentamente sin parpadear, sus manos se transformaron en puños, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja, Harry estaba molesto con ella, por su testarudez y probablemente por traer aquello a la luz en frente de todo el mundo "pero creí que habíamos decidido olvidar lo que paso…"

"Bueno eso es fácil para ti porque no estas sufriendo" dijo ella ahora, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, Ginny se sintió estupida, ahí tratando de pelear con el sin ninguna razón en lo absoluto, tratando de hacerlo sentirse culpable por todo el dolor que sentía en su pecho, como si fuese su culpa que no sintiese nada por ella.

Hubo un silencio nuevamente.

"Bueno si tu excusa para no estar conmigo era Voldemort…no parece estar funcionando muy bien, no?" dijo ella con rabia, sentía su rostro caliente y con un movimiento aparto el plato frente a ella "después de todo parece que Voldemort ya ha pensado en matarme de igual manera, y quizás sea lo mejor"

"Ginny!" Hermione dejo escapar agudamente, pero a la pelirroja no le importo, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, estaba harta de ser tratada como a una niña, de estar sola, de no poder formar parte de el mundo de Harry, de que el no la quisiese de igual forma.

"Me ahorraría la tortura de tener que estarles rogando por alguna pista con respecto a esta guerra"

"Ginny no digas esas cosas" comenzó Ron, pero la pelirroja los ignoro.

Harry apretó sus puños con más fuerza y sus labios formaron una línea, y su rostro estaba completamente rojo de la rabia.

"Y pues me sentare a esperar a que_ Tom_ venga por mi nuevamente, no es algo que sea completamente nuevo, el ya me uso para llegar a ti"

"Ginny!" exclamo Hermione, Ginny se giro a su amiga quien la miraba reprobadoramente, pero a Ginny en ese momento no le importaba mucho, todo parecía sin importancia, su garganta escocía, su vista se nublaba, con rapidez se levanto de su lugar y camino rápidamente fuera del Gran Comedor, sin importarle si alguien mas había escuchado la discusión que habían tenido ella y Harry.

Lo más importante para ella en ese momento era salir de aquel lugar antes de que alguien la viese llorando.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Caminaba rápido por los pasillos, corriendo por las escaleras, luchando con las lágrimas, con la rabia que sentía dentro de su pecho.

En las mazmorras el frió no parecía afectarle y como un huracán entro al aula que estaba prácticamente vacía en ese entonces. Ginny camino rápidamente hasta el sitio que siempre ocupaba y se dejo caer en la silla pesadamente suspirando.

La rabia comenzaba a disiparse y culpa empezaba a llenar sus pensamientos, todas las palabras que le había dicho a Harry con intensiones de dañarlo ahora le dolían mas a ella que lo que seguro le habían dolido a el.

Su expresión de angustia y dolor se repetía en su mente como una película de terror que la atormentaba, volvió a suspirar y luego de unos segundos comenzó a sacar su libro, pergaminos, tinta y su pluma.

Había unas cuantas personas en la habitación quienes por un momento miraron a Ginny cuidadosamente, quizás por la escenita que había montado en el Gran Comedor momentos antes.

El aula comenzó a llenarse rápidamente, Ginny levanto la mirada cuando unos suspiros se escucharon levemente, entonces noto que Alec Casey entraba al aula seguido por Tiago y Alice. Ginny lo siguió con su mirada inconscientemente, embelesada por su forma de caminar, el movimiento de su cabello, y aquella seriedad tan particular.

Cuando sus ojos oscuros encontraron los de ella, Ginny rápidamente desvió su mirada al pergamino bajo su mano sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Aquello la confundía, aquellos nervios y emoción de que el la estuviese mirando, sus pensamientos se desviaron rápidamente cuando su mente fue ocupada nuevamente por la hermosura de unos ojos verde esmeralda, aquellos que ella tanto adoraba, su ceño se frunció rápidamente y chasqueo su lengua en su paladar molesta consigo misma por no poder desviar sus pensamientos del moreno por mas de 5 minutos.

Entonces escucho como alguien se sentaba a su lado, el olor a flores silvestres y un poco de incienso la rodeo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Luna" dijo como saludo girándose ligeramente a la rubia que quien sacaba sus materiales y examinaba al aula con ojos muy abiertos, sin embargo viéndose increíblemente despistada.

"Alec Casey esta mirándote" dijo su voz suave, el corazón de Ginny se acelero y rápidamente levanto su mirada para conseguir sus ojos oscuros en ella, su estomago se movió en su sitio y tan rápido como había levantado su rostro lo bajo nuevamente ahora al rostro de Luna.

"… como te preparas para la evaluación de hoy?" pregunto Ginny tratando de desviar el tema, Luna se encogió de hombros sin embargo su mirada nunca se poso en Ginny.

"Bien, supongo" dijo ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pálido "…Mi papa me contó una historia peculiar acerca de los Caseys en América"

Ginny la miro con curiosidad "Que historia?"

"El dice que los Casey son descendientes de vampiros" Luna trato de poner una voz fría y espeluznante, Ginny mordió su labio inferior tratando de no reírse en la cara de su amiga quien cerraba los ojos a medias y sus irises azules se movían hacia donde el grupo de Ravenclaw estaba sentado.

"De verdad?" Ginny trato de sonar interesada y sus ojos viajaron hacia el grupo de igual forma, Alec sonreía divertido y por un momento Ginny sintió como si el pudiese escuchar la conversación entre ella y Luna tambien.

Luna asintió "El dice que una raza muy diferente empezó cuando un vampiro y una humana hace años tuvieron uno gemelos, y estos no eran vampiros como su padre pero humanos…"

"Hmm…"

"Con una belleza inmensa y sentidos más avanzados que los humanos normales, con magia en su sangre, un mago poderoso" termino Luna con una sonrisa oscura en sus labios, sus ojos no se habían movido del grupo.

"Luna…" comento Ginny algo incomoda aunque la sonrisa aun estaba implantada en su rostro haciendo que sus pecas se multiplicaran "quizás deberías dejar de mirarlos de esa forma" sugirió la pelirroja con una sonrisa "los vas a espantar…"

Luna volvió su mirada a la pelirroja. Ginny se sentía curiosa acerca de la teoría de Luna, a pesar de ser completamente ridícula había logrado distraerla de sus otros problemas.

"Entonces si es solo Alec Casey, como explicas que todos sean igualmente atractivos… y como es que no veo al gemelo por ningun lado?" dijo Ginny sonrojándose ligeramente, el solo pensar en dos hombres que se viesen igual que Alec hacian que mariposas comenzasen a flotar en su estomago y unas fantasias no tan inocentes pasaran por su mente, el rubor en su rostro se hizo mas inteso.

"Quizás todos son descendientes de ese linaje…" Luna se encogió de hombros pero esta vez Ginny no pudo aguantar más y por un momento la risa armoniosa de Ginny se escucho en el aula minutos antes de que Horace Slughorn entrase.

Los murmullos se fueron apaciguando y Ginny apretó sus labios mientras sus ojos iban a donde Alec estaba sentado, el estaba ligeramente apoyado de su codo al mesón frente a el, hablando con Tiago quien estaba sentado a su lado. Alice quien observaba desde su sitio jugaba con su cabello y a veces sonreía por algo que Tiago decía.

Dana y Román estaban en 7mo.

Ginny sintió un vació en su pecho, celos… de no tener un grupo de amigos como el de ellos, de no tener todos esos problemas que la rodeaban, sin aquellas hormonas adolescentes que la estaban volviendo loca.

"Buenos días a todos" la voz de Slughorn interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja, el hombre comenzó a caminar por el aula con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios "Para la evaluación de hoy he preparado una actividad especial y diferente!"

Ginny arqueo sus cejas aquella repentina emoción en el profesor de pociones la hacia algo nerviosa, no por nada ella era una de las alumnas preferidas, pero aquella mañana no se sentía capacitada para pararse frente a la clase y hacer una poción perfecta, a menos que fuese una especie de veneno que enfermase de tal forma que no pudiese asistir a ninguna clase, por el resto de la semana.

Todos los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, las ideas de _especial_ y _diferente_ en pociones no sonaba divertido.

"Bien, hoy vamos a hacer una batalla de pociones!" todos intercambiaron miradas nuevamente pero nadie dijo o hizo nada, Slughorn aun seguía sonriendo ampliamente "Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, yo voy a escoger dos alumnos cada vez, uno de cada casa y vamos a ensayar diferentes pociones que hemos visto en la clase durante el año, la casa que tenga mas puntos va a ser la ganadora de 50 puntos!"

Los murmullos empezaron, un chico de Ravenclaw un poco robusto de cabello rubio muy corto levanto la mano.

"Jenkings?"

"Podemos sacar nuestros apuntes?" Slughorn arrugo el ceño como respuesta, otra vez los murmullos sonaron en el salón.

"Obviamente si es una evaluación no pueden sacar los apuntes… todos sabían que hoy iba a haber un examen, no?" nadie respondió, el silencio muerto fue toda la respuesta que Slughorn necesitaba, una sonrisa amplia bailo en sus labios nuevamente "después de pensarlo, claramente los alumnos de pociones necesitan una motivación diferente, que mas emocionante que una competencia sana!?"

Slughorn saco su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y con un sutil movimiento una mesa cuadrada apareció en frente de el, dos calderos y una variedad de materiales en frente. Con la otra mano el sujetaba un reloj.

"Bien ahora es el momento de demostrar que casa tiene mas conocimiento en pociones" hubo una tensión los murmullos se escucharon ahora mas fuerte, Ginny pudo escuchar la mención de "Weasley" un par de veces y el color subió a sus mejillas.

"Ahora quiero que todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw se cambien a este lado…" El profesor señalo el lado derecho del aula "y los alumnos de Gryffindor se cambien a este lado del aula, por favor"

Ginny comenzó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, todo el mundo comenzaba a moverse de sitios.

"Buena suerte" susurro a Luna quien se levantaba de su lado y le sonreía.

"Solo espero que no me toque conTiago…"dijo la rubia y con esto ultimo comenzó a caminar alejándose entre la multitud de alumnos, en aquel caminado que parecía como si sus pies no tocasen el suelo, como si estuviese bailando y caminando al mismo tiempo.

Ginny no tardo mucho mas en recoger sus cosas y caminar al lado izquierdo que ahora se veía lleno de colores rojo escarlata y dorados, el otro lado del aula estaba full de azules y plateados.

El profesor espero impaciente hasta que cada quien tuviese un puesto.

"Bueno para empezar llamemos a Lovegood-Link"

Luna se levanto de su lugar como si un resorte la hubiese expulsado de la silla, un chico guapo de ojos verdes y piel oscura camino al frente, su rostro parecía intranquilo. Ginny soltó otra risa divertida, Luna tenía aquella impresión entre las personas, todos se sentían intimidados ante la rareza, la mirada diferente, la forma en la que hablaba o se movía.

La batalla parecía fuerte, cada estudiante que paso al frente parecía concentrado, lanzando miradas y comentarios contra la otra casa, sudor en sus frentes. Algunas pociones explotaron causando risas y algunas quemaduras, otras pociones simplemente no tenían ninguna reacción.

Liliana, una muchacha simpática de Gryffindor, cabello negro lacio que caía sobre su espalda, más bien pequeña con ojos oscuros y vivaces. Ginny había hablado un par de veces con ella. Ella parecía nerviosa al principio cuando se dio cuenta de que le había tocado con Tiago.

El moreno camino seguro hacia el frente de la clase y Ginny se sintió de alguna forma identificada con Liliana, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su rostro fijo en el suelo, como si la vergüenza de tener que estar frente a Tiago era demasiado para ella.

Como los primeros años con Harry…

Cualquier chica en aquella habitación hubiese dado un ojo, un brazo, sus dientes… cualquier cosa por estar cerca a aquel morenazo por unos minutos, pero ella parecía más nerviosa que feliz ante su suerte.

A ellos les había tocado hacer la poción desatadora, aquella que desataba tus sentimientos, que la pena se iba de tu cuerpo por completo y te podías encontrar haciendo lo que mas querías en tu vida sin ver las consecuencias, tambien lo mas avergonzante.

Así era como muchos de los asesinos lograban cometer su primer crimen, como algunos magos pedian la mano a las chicas, cuando la conciencia era nula cualquiera podria encontrar el valor para hacer lo que fuese. Ginny agradeció internamente que aquella no le había tocado a ella, era una poción explosiva y delicada y lo menos que la pelirroja queria era salir corriendo a donde fuese que Harry estuviese en el castillo y plantarle un beso.

La batalla había comenzado y ambos parecían más concentrados en su poción que en insultarse o molestarse entre ellos, como algunos estudiantes habían hecho momentos antes.

Había una tensión y seriedad en el ambiente, Ginny dirigió su mirada rápidamente a donde Alec y Alice estaban sentados, ambos parecían observar a su amigo atentamente, con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, esperando.

En medio de la competencia Tiago levanto su rostro ligeramente a la morena quien parecía concentrada, agregando un par de ingredientes con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y luego el rostro de Liliana se ilumino con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rasgos latinos y fuertes y delicadamente tomo un poco de la pocion en un frasco pequeño para analizar el color mas cuidadosamente, era rojo intenso, pero el color de la pocion tenia que ser rojo casi vino, solo tenia que esperar un poco, quizas agregar una escama de sirena mas y la pocion estaria lista.

Entonces la voz gruesa de el interrumpió el silencio en la habitación.

"Valla, que seria…" dijo el con una sonrisa deslumbrante dibujándose en su rostro perfecto entonces Ginny noto como la morena se paralizaba y luego todo paso muy rápido, el pequeño frasco lleno de aquella poción roja que ella sujetaba en sus manos se resbalo rompiéndose en la mesa.

Una pequeña explosión y Liliana salio dependida un par de metros atrás, todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, algunos alumnos se levantaron de sus puestos, un murmullo general.

Entonces en un corto tiempo Tiago había corrido a un lado de la morena ayudándola a reincorporarse, su expresión preocupada.

Ginny noto como Alec y Alice se habían levantado tambien y sus expresiones estaban preocupadas de igual forma. Slughorn estaba al otro lado de Liliana.

"Soto, como se siente?" el rostro anciano y arrugado del profesor se veia preocupado.

Liliana parpadeo un par de veces pero sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en Tiago.

"Estas bien? siento mucho haberte distraído" se disculpo el moreno en su ingles con acento portugues casi en un murmullo que si no hubiese sido porque Ginny estaba tan cerca no lo hubiese escuchado.

Entonces todo paso en cámara rápida nuevamente, Liliana había tomado el rostro de Tiago con ambas manos y antes de que el pudiese hacer nada al respecto lo había besado.

El beso no duro mucho, el la tomo ligeramente de los hombros y la alejo de el delicadamente, sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas con un tenue rosa al igual que las de ella, los labios de Ginny se abrieron de par en par de impresion.

Y el salón estaba completamente en silencio.

Tiago y Slughorn intercambiaron una mirada rápida y Slughorn soltó una risa nerviosa tratando de desviar la atención de lo que acababa de pasar, los ojos de la pelirroja se dirigieron rápidamente a donde Alice y Alec se encontraban, ambos parecían completamente en shock, al igual que todos en la habitación.

Ginny se sintió mal por Liliana, después de todo aquello no lo había podido evitar. La morena se incorporo ligeramente y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que trataba de ser seductora y trato sin éxito de volver a tomar el rostro de Tiago quien ahora fue mas rápido y se movió ligeramente, sin parecer rudo la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a levantarse de su sitio.

"Se encuentra bien?" Pregunto Slughorn acercándose a Liliana quien asintió sin embargo sus ojos no se apartaban de Tiago quien aun la sujetaba de la cintura y su rostro perfecto completamente sonrojado.

Las manos pequeñas de la morena comenzaron a jugar con el cabello ondulado de Tiago quien simplemente se paralizaba en su lugar pareciendo altamente incomodo, esta vez se escucharon unas risas en el salón, pero la mirada fuerte de Slughorn hizo que todas cesaran inmediatamente.

"Bueno señorita Soto creo que será mejor que valla a la enfermería… em… usted cree que pueda ir sola?"

"No" dijo ella con ojos soñadores aun mirando a Tiago, esta vez Alec y Alice eran quienes reían, Slughorn suspiro ligeramente y examino el aula, entonces una muchacha de cabello lacio y castaño se levanto de su lugar, su ojos eran verdes y su rostro parecía algo inquieto, Ginny la reconoció también.

Su nombre era Sara Strasser, ella y Liliana siempre estaban juntas.

"Yo puedo acompañar a Lyly a la enfermería" dijo ella acercándose a su amiga protectoramente, Tiago hizo un movimiento para pasarla a los brazos de Sara pero la morena se quejo.

"NO! Sisi, el tiene que venir también!" dijo ella, Slughorn se movió impaciente.

Los ojos de Tiago viajaron en el aula a donde Alec y Alice estaban, ambos aguantando la risa, Tiago cerró los ojos ligeramente y su ceño se arrugo.

"Señorita Soto, por favor…" comenzó slughorn secando el sudor en su frente con un pañuelo.

"No, esta bien, yo puedo ir con ella…" dijo Tiago rápidamente, Sara rápidamente fue al otro lado de la morena y la sujeto del otro lado susurrando algo al oído de la morena que nadie logro escuchar.

El trío abandono la clase rápidamente y después de unos momentos los murmullos empezaron, Slughorn no hizo nada por detenerlos inmediatamente, el estaba mas preocupado en limpiar el desorden causado por la explosión, para luego escribir un par de notas en su pergamino.

"Bueno, esta vez dividiré los puntos entre ravenclaw y Gryffindor" se escucharon quejas "a pesar del accidente, ambos habían terminado la poción, y claramente la poción de Gryffindor estaba correcta…"

Hubo unas risas que rápidamente se detuvieron ante la mirada del profesor, Ginny sintió un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo por Liliana, entendiendo en el dolor y vergüenza que iba a verse cuando los efectos de la poción se hubiesen ido. La misma vergüenza que ella sentía con Harry y con todos los que sabían acerca de los dibujos.

La mirada de la pelirroja se dirigió hacia donde Claudia estaba sentada, la rubia estaba de igual forma con mirada perdida.

Ginny suspiro pesadamente y sus ojos castaños se dirigieron ahora a donde Alec y Alice estaban, ambos conversando silenciosamente, con sus cabezas bajas, seguro conversando acerca lo que acababa de pasar…

Y la batalla comenzó nuevamente, Slughorn comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes con pociones más sencillas y menos explosivas. Para sorpresa de Ginny a Claudia le había tocado con Alice. Alice era muy buena en pociones, mejor que Claudia quien por sus propios nervios había agregado unos ingredientes que no debían ir a su poción. Arruinándola completamente.

Los nervios de Ginny crecieron cuando los estudiantes que faltaban por pasar al frente comenzaban a agotarse, Ravenclaw iba un punto mas arriba que Gryffindor, los nervios crecieron al ver que el único que faltaba era Alec, quien tenía una sonrisa casi triunfante en su rostro.

Ginny suspiro esperando escuchar su nombre en cualquier momento.

Entonces como en cámara lenta escucho el grueso sonido de la voz de Slughorn llamar su apellido, la sonrisa en su rostro era tan amplia que su bigote parecía tener vida propia.

Torpemente se levanto de la silla sintiendo el palpitar en sus orejas, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo sin embargo ella se sentía caliente por dentro.

Cuando llego al frente del aula hubo un silencio, los ojos de Slughorn parecían tener un brillo propio, sus ojos viajaron hasta el otro extremo del aula, Ginny ya sabía a quien iba a llamar, su corazón se aceleraba más con el solo pensamiento.

"… para defender Ravenclaw… humm… quien se siente suficientemente calificado para ir contra la estrella de Gryffindor?"

Ginny sintió una corriente caliente en su cuerpo y la vergüenza, no quería ni imaginar cual era la expresión en su rostro, o como sus compañeros la miraban, pero sin poder evitarlo le dirigió una mirada reclamante al profesor.

"Casey, Casey, Casey!" el corazón de Ginny se detuvo mientras el se levantaba de su asiento rápidamente con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, todo el grupo en Ravenclaw decían una y otra vez su apellido, todos golpeaban las mesas siguiendo el ritmo de sus voces, Gryffindor estaba en silencio solo observando.

Ginny comenzó a temblar y un vació creció en su estomago, una reacción que ella no entendió inmediatamente. Alec comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del aula y la respiración de la pelirroja se hacia mas pesada con cada paso que el daba, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y Ginny olvido como respirar por un segundo o dos.

Slughorn parecía encantado, como si hubiese estado esperando por aquel momento por años.

Ginny arrugo su nariz fastidiada por el hecho de que solo con su caminar su estupido corazon se acelerase, o como su cabello chocolate se movia ligeramente con cada paso que daba.

Hubo unos gritos emocionados de algunas chicas en el salón que Ginny no supo reconocer y sin poder evitarlo torció los ojos, y miro a Alec con ojos pequeños, lista para la batalla, ahora más segura.

Alec miro sorprendido a sus compañeros buscando a la chica que había gritado exasperada su nombre.

"Estas listo, o necesitas posar para alguna foto, firmar autógrafos quizás?" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa vacilando en sus labios, el la miro incrédulo por un momento, alzando ambas cejas antes de soltar una risa divertida.

"Yo nací listo" dijo el ahora, el reto pareció darle justo en su orgullo masculino, girándose a Ginny apoyándose un poco de la mesa "tu naciste lista… para perder?"

Ginny hizo una mueca y en el salón se escucho un rotundo "OH!" ambos se miraron fijamente sin parpadear por unos segundos para luego mirar a Slughorn quien parecía encantado, y Ginny no pude dejar de notar que los ojos de Alec eran tan oscuros como el petroleo, sin embargo habia un aro azul cielo alrededor de sus pupilas.

"Bien, ya veo que están preparados, ambos tienen 15 minutos para crear la mezcla para _verisatum_… los materiales están en la mesa, a la cuenta de tres"

Ginny comenzó a repasar los pasos de la poción en su cabeza mientras con sus ojos buscaba todos los materiales que necesitaba, no tenia tiempo en pensar lo guapo que Alec se veía con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, o lo cerca que estaba de el, el aroma de su colonia y lo mentolado de su aliento.

La pelirroja movió su cabeza y tomo aire.

"Tres… dos….UNO!"

Ginny no escuchaba nada pero sus propios pensamientos, con calma cortaba las raíces frente a ella, sus manos no temblaban, su respiración calmada, segura de lo que hacia.

Rápidamente tomo todos los pedazos de las raíces y los hecho en el caldero para tomar una taza de un liquido transparente frente a ella, lagrimas de Tenes, una planta que crecía en el bosque tenebroso, con otra mano se aseguro revolver la mezcla mientras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a agregar medidas exactas de unos polvos que habían en compartimientos.

Un olor amargo se hizo fuerte y supo que no era su poción pero la de Alec quien iba un paso adelante de ella. El corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a batirse con fuerza y tomo aire para calmarse.

Sin dejar de batir la mezcla repaso la receta en su cabeza, los segundos pasaron y Ginny lanzo un polvo brillante a la mezcla. Hubo una pequeña explosión que hizo que brincase en su lugar por un momento, un olor amargo comenzó lleno sus pulmones y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en sus labios, humo morado flotaba encima de su poción.

Ginny se permitió por un momento examinar el como le estaba yendo a Alec Casey y su corazón se detuvo al ver que el la miraba con una sonrisa casi victoriosa en sus labios, Ginny arrugo el ceño al ver que el estaba cruzado de brazos como si hubiese terminado minutos antes.

Humo morado flotaba sobre su caldero de igual forma. Ginny suspiro exasperada y dirigió una mirada rápida a Slughorn quien parecía mirar a ambos curiosamente.

Entonces un recuerdo llego a la mente de la chica, la voz lejana lenta y fría "la poción verisatum no tendría la misma contextura u olor si no se agregan tres gotas de sangre humana, esto neutraliza el olor y sabor…"

En ese momento el odio hacia Snape se hizo mas como un eterno agradecimiento.

"Dos minutos" la voz de Slughorn la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos, Ginny tomo el cuchillo frente a ella y tomo aire profundamente y sin pensarlo mas hizo una cortada en su dedo.

"…que…?" comenzó Slughorn pero a ver que Ginny extendía su mano sobre el caldero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro arrugado, Ginny observo atentamente la mirada de Alec, sus ojos la miraban con sorpresa y su rostro pálido perdió aun mas color.

Tres gotas rojas se mostraban en la superficie de la poción, Ginny rápidamente revolvió la poción y el humo morado desapareció.

"Y… el tiempo se acabo" dijo Slughorn emocionado "wow, esto fue interesante"

Alec aun tenia sus ojos fijos en la pelirroja quien llevo su dedo a sus labios "No te gusta la sangre?" Ginny pregunto y noto como el levantaba una ceja mas que la otra haciéndola reír divertida, aquella idea que Luna había plantado en su cabeza hacia la situación mas divertida que antes.

"Bueno tenemos una situación difícil aquí" siguió Slughorn sin haber escuchado lo que Ginny había dicho antes "Casey de Ravenclaw termino la poción minutos antes de Gryffindor…" el hombre dio un paso adelante y examino las pociones cuidadosamente "…sin embargo la poción de Gryffindor es la mas completa"

Ginny sonrió aliviada en cierta forma, el silencio en el aula era completo, Slughorn parecía pensarlo detenidamente.

"La rapidez de Casey es increíble, gran precisión, excelentes medidas… impresionante sin duda" Slughorn ahora observaba la poción de Ginny "Claro que la señorita Weasley uso un método diferente al que yo enseñe este año en clases… pero eficaz y con un muy buen resultado"

Otro silencio, Alec y Ginny miraban a Slughorn expectantes.

"Bueno, debido a las circunstancias, he decidido dar dos puntos a Casey por precisión y rapidez y tres puntos a Weasley por una de las mejores pociones de _verisatum_ que he visto en Hogwarts…" Ginny sintió el color llegar a su rostro "y si mis cálculos no me fallan eso pone en un empate a las dos casas con 25 puntos cada uno, no?"

Hubo un murmullo general, se escucharon algunas quejas alrededor del aula, Ginny agradeció al profesor y camino despacio hasta sus puesto aun con su dedo ensangrentado en su boca.

La clase termino y Ginny recogió sus pertenencias con intensiones de saltar almuerzo para evitar cruzarse con Harry, la rabia se había desvanecido completamente y ahora dentro de su cuerpo solo había tristeza y culpa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los pensamientos de la pelirroja ahora estaban dirigidos a lo que había sucedido en la clase de pociones, en como Liliana Soto había perdido el control con aquella poción y había besado a Tiago en frente de la clase, entonces extrañamente se sintió mejor acerca de sus dibujos y la vergüenza.

Luna la acompaño hasta el Gran comedor, diciéndole todas las teorías por las cuales Alec no había agregado la sangre a la poción, o el porque cuando ella lo hizo la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios.

"Me sorprende que no halla saltado encima de ti o algo por el estilo" dijo Luna con voz aterrorizada sin embargo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No se… supongo que no soy muy apetecible para el" la pelirroja bromeo, pero a pesar de que aquellas palabras eran una broma para ella o Luna un dolor que era bien conocido por ella recorrió su cuerpo, toda la situación con Harry vino a su mente nuevamente.

"Y estas segura de que no tienes hambre?" pregunto Luna cuando estaban frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Ginny presiono sus labios y el olor a comida hizo que su estomago se moviese peligrosamente, por primera vez recordando que no había comido mucho en la mañana y ahora estaba hambrienta.

"No… esta bien, mas tarde le doy una visita a las cocinas, tengo que terminar un ensayo para transformaciones" y no era completamente una mentira, Luna asintió y luego de un _adiós _se alejo con el caminar típico de ella.

Ginny suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca, con aquel peso en su pecho y la imagen del moreno dibujándose en su mente, aquella sonrisa torcida, sus ojos verdes.

En el Gran Comedor el trío comía antes de dirigirse a clases de Defensa, Hermione tenia un libro monumental encima de la mesa y sus ojos cafés recorrían cada línea rápidamente, estudiando para la evaluación que tenían en pocas horas.

Ron mordía el muslo de pollo que sujetaba con una de sus manos como si fuese la último pedazo de pollo en el mundo, y Harry solo lo observaba en silencio, su comida aun intacta en su plato y sus pensamientos en otro lugar.

Las palabras de Ginny aquella mañana aun quemaban su pecho de rabia y dolor. Pero a pesar de que en el transcurso de la mañana se había repetido una y otra vez que era estupido pensar al respecto, que habían cosas mas importantes, como las pesadillas, desapariciones, etc. Harry no podía dejar de sentirse mal por las palabras de Ginny.

"_Bueno eso es fácil para ti porque no estas sufriendo"_ Harry suspiro ligeramente y sus ojos se giraron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, esperando impaciente por la entrada de la pelirroja, pero nunca sucedió y la preocupación creció en su pecho.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, Hola! Bueno aquí esta el 3er cap de esta historia… el 4to capitulo ya esta empezado, pero no lo voy a seguir hasta dentro de unos días (aunque si hay 10 reviews por este seguro hago lo que este a mi alcance para terminarlo es menos tiempo), he estado muy pero MUY full con el trabajo.**

**Que piensan de alec, **Tiago**, Alice y Lyly, creen que van a tener un papel mas importante en la historia? Espero que les guste, cualquier pregunta o comentario son bienvenidos!**

**Besos!**


	4. Pesadilla

Hola! Bueno primero que todo quería agradecerle a todos/as por sus reviews, definitivamente me mantienen motivada a escribir.

Disfruten este Cáp. Y no olviden dejar un review al final**!**

* * *

**4-**** Pesadilla**

_._

_._

_._

_Eran los mismos pasillos de piedra, el __frió que se calaba en sus huesos y el olor a humedad, a lo lejos podía escuchar un lento goteo y algunas explosiones, gritos que se perdían entre las paredes de piedra._

_El sabia que iba a suceder, lo había visto tantas veces, los mismos pasillos, la mismas telas de araña, su mano se introdujo en el bolsillo de su túnica húmeda y tomo la varita con fuerza, de la punta salio una luz y sus ojos tardaron un momento en ajustarse a la nueva iluminación._

_Estaba cerca, podía escuchar voces a la lejanía, una discusión._

"_No" dijo la voz fuerte y peligrosa de un hombre que el no pudo reconocer, hubo un silencio, el estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar las respiraciones pesadas "lárgate de aquí… antes de que tu destino sea peor del que quieres para ella Bella" su voz se escuchaba fría y amenazante._

"_Wow, que conmovedor… que quieres defenderla, quizás si has cambiado después de todos estos a__ños" dijo ella en sorna, Harry sintió su estomago batirse en su cuerpo en repulsión._

"_No todos nos quedamos estancados en una faceta"_

_Hubo una risa, fuerte y burlona que hizo q__ue su piel se erizara, Bellatrix Lestrange… su rostro se arrugo en rabia y su paso se acelero. Las personas allí bajaron la voz, Harry no podía escuchar entre los murmullos, no podía entender lo que discutían, pero en ese entonces una luz violeta ilumino el pasillo dejándolo ciego por tan solo unos segundos, un frito solo en el aire, un grito de agonía, un forcejeo._

"_No… no" la misma voz masculina se escuchaba llena de dolor "que has hecho?"_

"_Hombres… tan predecibles" dijo ella arrastrando las palabras "ahora por simplificarlo todo, te voy a hacer un favor querido amigo… quizás puedas defender a esta de mi, pero puedes defenderla de ti mismo?" hubo un sonido extraño que Harry no supo descifrar seguido por la risa fría de Bellatrix que poco a poco se iba alejando._

_El espero tratando de enfocar lo que estaba frente a el pero la un nuevo grito se escucho en el lugar, una voz femenina que el pudo reconocer. Ginny._

_Su voz se escuchaba__ en agonía, y su corazón se detuvo sabiendo que estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, sus piernas comenzaron a correr, pero su vista le fallaba haciendo ir lento. Iba a fallarle nuevamente._

_Ciego como un vampiro, no sabia si iba a tener que luchar contra Bellatrix o quien sea que estuviese allí, pero sin embargo no dejo de correr, su corazón en la garganta y aquella rabia y terror creciendo en su cuerpo. _

_T__enia que llegar a tiempo, tenia que…_

_Escucho unos murmullos._

_U__na voz femenina y aguda se escucho rompiendo el silencio muerto en el lugar, pero sus palabras eran tan rápidas que Harry no pudo entender que era lo que decía, sin embargo sabia que estaba cerca, su mano apretó con fuerza su varita y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos mientras su visión se hacia mas clara._

_No hubo respuesta solo un __forcejeo "Alguien viene…" otra voz gruesa se escucho cerca "tenemos que irnos, pronto"_

"_No, tengo que terminar… tengo que" la primera voz masculina se escucho, pero a pesar de ser el mismo tono de voz parecía ser hablado por una persona completamente diferente, la piel de Harry se erizo. Su visión se nublaba de las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

_Harry no escucho pasos, no escucho el sonido de sus respiraciones, solo el olor a sangre que se mezclaba con la humedad de la habitación._

_Mortifagos y su manera de transportarse, pensó apretando sus dientes, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando llego a un cuarto circular que estaba iluminado con antorchas y cuadros con marcos dorados, una alfombra roja en el medio y allí sobre ella el cuerpo de Ginny retorciéndose ligeramente. _

_El corrió hacia ella conteniendo su respiración antes de arrodillarse a su lado, con cuidado sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus cabellos rojos y levanto su cabeza ligeramente. Su rostro normalmente lleno de vida y color ahora estaba peligrosamente blanco, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios apretados con fuerza, conteniendo el dolor intenso._

_Entonces su __corazón se detuvo, este no era el mismo sueño, no era la misma pesadilla, pues Ginny aun estaba viva. Sin poder evitarlo un sentimiento de terror recorrió su pecho, podía sentir la frialdad en su piel, y por su mente paso el que quizás esto no era un sueño._

"_Ginny, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, todo va a..."_

_Pero no pudo seguir pues un grito agonizante salio de los labios de la pelirroja, el __sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al sentir sus manos húmedas, al verlas noto como estaban completamente rojas, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos notando como Ginny se revolvía entre sus manos, gritando._

_Rápidamente__ sus dedos removieron su cabello y sintió una ráfaga de terror recorrer su cuerpo, su cuello estaba cubierto de sangre, y con cada grito que ella daba mas sangre parecía salir de aquella herida horrible en su cuello._

_Desesperado puso sus manos en su cuello, __apretándolo, tratando de reprimir la hemorragia_

"_No, no, no, por favor Ginny…." Llamo el __moviéndola ligeramente, tenia que salvarla._

_Sus ojos presionados con fuerza mientras sus movimientos comenzaban a desvanecer "Harry…regresaste" un susurro salio de sus labios ahora blancos y pálidos, su cuerpo dejo de moverse relajándose, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y sus ojos tan oscuros como petróleo, y su respiración se detuvo._

_Y entonces Harry supo que estaba muerta, y que el nuevamente no había podido salvarla, nuevamente había llegado tarde._

Sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente su cuerpo se incorporo, tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba despierto, y que el sol apenas se asomaba en las ventanas de el cuarto.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era rápida y ruidosa, con desesperación paso sus manos por su cabello y noto que estaba completamente mojado por sudor.

Aquel nudo en su garganta no dejaba que el frio en la habitacion lo molestase, contuvo su respiracion cuando noto que sus mejillas estaban mojadas y con un movimiento rapido las seco con la manda de su camisón. No sabia porque no podía evitar aquellas pesadillas, ahora esta tan diferente a las otras, pero no menos horrenda o confusa. Aquel vació en su pecho no lograba llenarse con las palabras de Ron o Hermione.

Ginny corría un gran peligro mientras el estuviese en Hogwarts tan cerca de ella que Voldemort iba a conseguir alguna forma de dañarla para llegar a el.

Y solo la idea quemaba en su pecho.

"Harry?" la voz de Ron era ronca, Harry suspiro tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza "..otra vez tuviste una pesadilla?" su voz sonaba preocupada, y a pesar de que aun no terminaba de amanecer el solo hecho de el pensamiento de que algo podía pasarle a su hermana era suficiente para levantar a Ron de la cama.

Harry lo pensó por un momento, tratando de ver si era inteligente seguir preocupando al pelirrojo al respecto, sintiendo que a pesar de que Ron parecía apoyarlo en lo que fuese su amigo no dejaba de culpar a Harry de que algo malo podía pasarle a su hermana.

Y el solo pensamiento hacia que el dolor en su pecho incrementase, el silencio se hizo un poco mas largo de lo que Ron hubiese querido, Harry noto desde la esquina de su ojo como el pelirrojo se movía en la cama dejando guindar sus piernas desde el borde de la cama mientras sus brazos se apoyaban en sus rodillas y sus ojos azules preocupados.

"Debo tomar el silencio como un si?"

"…um…" Harry tomo aire antes de responder "no fue el mismo sueño" comenzó, pero antes de que pudiese decir mas una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en el rostro del pelirrojo "Ron?"

"Bueno, supongo que no es nada de que preocuparse no?" Harry sintió como sus músculos se tensaban de pronto y con un flash la imagen de Ginny apareció en su mente, sus ojos oscuros y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, su cuerpo sin vida.

"No se Ron, no creo que este sueño significase algo bueno…"

"Pero dijiste que no era el mismo, como… estaba Ginny?" Harry solo miro a Ron sin decir nada, sintiendo aquel mismo escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, los labios del pelirrojo se abrieron un par de veces sin embargo ningún sonido salio de ellos.

"…empezó como el mismo sueño, los mismos pasillos, el grito… pero ninguna luz verde ilumino el lugar, cuando llegue ella aun estaba con vida pero…"

"Pero que?" Ron apenas logro decirlo, su garganta estaba seca, sus ojos fijos en los del moreno quien rápidamente bajo su mirada, como si el peso de lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy grande.

"Ron, Ginny murió en mis brazos, no pude hacer nada para salvarla y yo… no se porque estaba desangrándose y…"

"Que!?" en un movimiento Ron estaba fuera de su cama, sus manos temblando.

"Shh" ambos escucharon desde un extremo de la habitación, Seamus colocaba una almohada sobre su rostro, Ron sin embargo no apartaba su mirada del rostro de Harry.

El moreno apretó los labios y su mirada volvió al suelo.

"Cuando?"

"Ron, tu sabes que no hay forma de que sepa eso, si Voldemort esta planeando algo… yo no puedo saber cuando"

"Trata Harry, por el amor de Dios, es mi hermana!" Ron grito nuevamente, su rostro completamente rojo, pero Harry solo negaba con su cabeza sintiendo nuevamente el nudo en su pecho.

"No se cuando, no se que hacer!" dijo ahora el exasperado, Ron parpadeo un par de veces y se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, hubo otro momento de silencio.

"…desangrándose, como?"

"No se, cuando llegue era muy tarde igual que siempre y…" Harry se detuvo "Recuerdo algo, unas voces discutiendo desde donde ella estaba pero cuando yo llegue no había nadie allí con ella" Harry guardo silencio por un momento obmitiendo el hecho de que Bellatrix habia estado alli tambien, esperando algún comentario de Ron pero al ver que el no dijo nada siguió "pero todo parecía igual que en los otros sueños, las mismas paredes, los mismos cuadros… el sonido de las batallas fuera de aquellos pasillos"

"Puede ser que Voldemort este cambiando de planes…"susurro Ron luego de otro momento de silencio, las respiraciones de sus compañeros eran pasadas, el sol comenzaba a iluminar la habitación.

"Quizás…" Harry volvió a despeinar su cabello nerviosamente "o quizás sabe que he visto sus pensamientos antes y esta jugando con mi mente, o siempre ha estado jugando con mi mente como Hermione dice"

"Tenemos que decirle a Ginny Harry" dijo Ron rápidamente, y con ello un frió recorrió el pecho de el moreno quien inmediatamente comenzó a negar con su cabeza "Harry por favor piénsalo, quizás ella debe saber…"

"No, Ron" dijo rápidamente "no quiero que Ginny tema por su vida porque lo que sea que pueda pasarle yo voy a impedirlo"

"Y que pasa si no puedes impedirlo Harry?" Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza y tomo aire lentamente tratando de calmar aquella rabia recorriendo su cuerpo.

"No" dijo rotundamente pero antes de que Ron pudiese protestar se puso de pie y le dedico a su amigo una mirada seria "quizás piensas que a mi no me importa si algo malo le pase a tu hermana Ron, pero a mi si me importa, mas de lo que nadie puede imaginarse" Ron cerro sus labios sin dejar de mirar a su amigo "y quizás prefiero que ella tenga una vida normal, que no se preocupe por cosas que puede evitar, y mantenerla fuera de peligro y feliz"

"Feliz?" Ron pregunto en un murmullo "Harry mi hermana parece un zombi desde hace un mes, desde que nosotros vimos esos fulanos dibujos"

Harry apretó sus labios y suspiro relajándose un poco "Cosa que estoy seguro que ella va a superar, eventualmente se va a dar cuenta de que unos dibujos son una tontería… que yo no soy el indicado para ella y todo va a estar bien"

"Ginny tiene razón, quizás no deberíamos guardar todos estos secretos… quizás ella pueda saber y cuidarse mas"

"No va a ser necesario Ron, me voy a ir de Hogwarts…" dijo el finalmente, los ojos de Ron se abrieron completamente.

"Que?" Harry dio un paso hacia Ron y sujetó su hombro "Harry eso es una locura!"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Iré a conseguir a Voldemort por mi cuenta, no voy a dejar que venga a Hogwarts y dañe a todos… ustedes estarán bien aquí, Hogwarts es después de todo es el lugar en que estarán mas a salvo"

"Bromeas no?" Harry negó con la cabeza, Ron movió su hombro haciendo que la mano del moreno abandonase su hombro.

"Harry, tu sabes que Hermione y yo iremos a donde sea que tu vallas…"

"No Ron, no los quiero poner en peligro, que no ves? No ves lo horrible que me siento solo con estas pesadillas, ahora imagínate si se hicieran realidad, que pasaría si algo les pasase a ustedes…"

"Bueno eso esta fuera de discusión" dijo Ron rápidamente frunciendo el ceño "tu sabes que nosotros vamos a ir a donde quiera que tu vallas, siempre vamos a estar a tu lado"

Harry suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Entonces dejamos a Ginny fuera de esto" su tono era mas como un mandado, Ron contuvo su respiración "para protegerla Ron… Ginny no va a saber porque nos vamos, no puede saber para donde vamos"

Ron suspiro y asintió "Para protegerla…" dijo finalmente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente en pociones con Tiago y Lyly. Ginny había encontrado a la morena un par de veces en la sala común, sola con la mirada pérdida en la fogata, evitando a cualquier compañero de clases que pudiese molestarla al respecto.

Y Ginny podía sentir su dolor, su vergüenza. Por un momento se sintió agradecida de que sus amigos habían sido los que habían visto aquellos dibujos, y el hecho de que ninguno había hablado al respecto ayudaba mucho.

Esa mañana Ginny se había levantado con más ánimos de lo normal, el cielo brillaba con colores naranjas y amarillos y el viento chocaba contra las ventanas de la habitación. Aquella noche las pesadillas la habían despertado a una hora normal, cuando ya sus compañeras de habitación estaban en las duchas.

Sus dedos peinaron su cabello mientras en su mente repasaba cada clase a la que tenia que asistir aquel día, pensando en la mejor forma de evadir a Harry.

El solo pensar en el hacia que su corazón latiese con fuerza y la tristeza de la ultima pelea volviese a su cuerpo. Ella sabia que aquella discusión no era el motivo por el cual ella huía en verlo, o en hablarle, sin embargo era una buena excusa para no sufrir más.

Con un brinco se levanto de su cama y camino hasta el baño rápidamente, quería ir temprano a las cocinas tratando de evadir el momento con el trío en el Gran Comedor.

"_Innecesario" le __había dicho Hermione "Se comportan como dos niños, Ginny Harry tiene sus razones para no decirte acerca de sus pesadillas…"_

"_Y yo tengo mis razones en molestarme" se defendió la pelirroja._

"_Nadie te esta viendo como a una ni_ña _Ginny, mas que todo Harry no quiere que te preocupes sin necesidad… Además sabes que lo que le dijiste en el comedor fue injusto y solo lo hace sentir peor"_

"_Bueno, pero y como me siento yo Hermione? Es todo excusas, es todo el "Protegerme" yo no necesito que me protejan"_

"_Estoy de acuerdo… pero quizás sea mejor que lo dejes así, solo por ahora, eventualmente el va a dejar de ser tan… Harry y va a hablar con_tigo_" la castaña presiono sus labios y Ginny sabia que Hermione no estaba segura al respecto, que si fuese por Harry ella nunca iba a saber lo que las pesadillas le mostraban._

"_No… porque Harry nunca va a dejar de ser Harry Potter, y lo único que va a hacer es ponerse en peligro para tratar de salvarme"_

"_Bueno no te puedo decir que no a eso… pero ese es Harry y así y todo lo queremos, no?" Hermione sonrió ligeramente colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja quien solo frunció el ceño y suspiro_.

"_Supongo… la verdad es que no se si en este momento lo quiero o no" Hermione soltó una risita divertida._

"_Yo te he dicho tantas veces, quizás es mejor que te distraigas un poco, te relajes, el estrés de Harry simplemente no lo deja respirar y ver nada mas que sus problemas que por mala suerte nos afectan a todos…"_

"_Bueno no creas que no he tratado, pero todo se hace mil veces mas difícil cuando Harry ya supo la clase de obsesión que tengo por el"_

"_Quizás mas razón para desestresarte, no se… sal con otros muchachos Ginny quizás una buena dosis de celos es lo que Harry necesita, y tu tienes pensar en otra cosas que no sean esas benditas pesadillas"_

"_No voy a conseguir que me digas nada al respecto verdad?" Ginny pregunto con algo de esperanza pero Hermione solo negó con la cabeza haciendo una pequeña mueca de molestia_.

"_Olvida las pesadillas Ginny" dijo ahora Hermione poniéndole__ fin la conversación entre la castaña y ella días antes._

.

.

Ginny había conseguido muy útil pensar en sus estudios y distraer su mente de Harry, los dibujos, Claudia y los chicos de Ravenclaw.

Las dos ultimas clases de pociones habían sido interesantes pero estresantes también, Ginny se había conseguido mirando a Alec Casey mas de lo que a ella le gustaba, la idea de que otro chico compartiese un poco de su mente con Harry la asustaba mas de lo que la alegraba.

Ella se encontraba embelezada ante cada risa que escapaba de sus labios, sus ojos oscuros, su cabello chocolate, su piel pálida y rostro perfecto.

Luego como medio de distracción de sus problemas con Harry el grupo de Ravenclaw había hecho un milagro para la pelirroja.

Ahora el hecho de que Luna había conseguido cada minuto para recalcar lo diferente y extraño que Alec era en comparación a los demás adolescentes en el aula de clases, los rápidos movimientos que hacia, la forma en la que caminaba o que hablaba. Luna incluso había comentado que Alice parecía flotar con cada paso que daba y que sus ojos tenían un extraño color rojo en los irises.

Para el final de la clase Ginny había tenido suficiente de pociones, vampiros y Harry Potter, sin contar su dosis en hombres perfectos que estaban lejos de su alcance.

Pero Ginny había notado algo que las ideas alocadas de Luna no la dejaban ver, el hecho que desde aquella batalla en pociones Tiago, Alice y Alec parecían mas alejados de todos en la clase, entraban rápido a la clase y eran casi los primeros en salir, también la pelirroja había notado como los ojos de Tiago viajaban casualmente a donde la morena se sentaba.

El beso que Lyly le había robado a Tiago aquella tarde había sido la comidilla en Hogwarts por las ultimas dos semanas, la morena que normalmente era animada y alegre parecía estarse sumergiendo en una depresión intensa, Ginny se sentía identificada con ella, el hecho de ser rechazada en frente de tanta gente por la persona que te robaba cada uno de tus suspiros.

Ginny termino de arreglarse y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, sus ojos castaños escanearon la habitación por alguna señal de Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero ninguno de los tres estaban en la sala común. Con un suspiro camino ahora mas calmada hasta la chimenea, pensando en terminar su ensayo para Transformaciones antes de bajar al Gran Comedor.

Pero al llegar a los sillones se dio cuenta que uno de ellos era ocupado por Liliana Soto, su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre su rostro y su espalda, tenia un par de libros abiertos en la mesa y su rostro recostado en una de sus manos, sus ojos oscuros viajaron de su pergamino hacia la pelirroja, y una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en sus labios, Ginny le devolvió el gesto.

"Hola, um… te molesta si me siento aquí?" la pelirroja pregunto señalando el otro sillón, la morena negó con su cabeza bajando su mirada al pergamino escribiendo un par de palabras para luego volver su mirada a la pelirroja.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio, Ginny comenzó a sacar los libros de su mochila y rápidamente busco la página que necesitaba, 10 líneas más y su tarea estaba lista finalmente.

"Que horrible este ensayo que McGonagall ha decidido darnos no?" la voz suave de la morena exótica la interrumpió, Ginny levanto su rostro y sonrió ligeramente, Lyly y su acento latino en su voz combinados con los rasgos en su rostro.

"El mas horrible que hemos tenido desde que recuerdo" admitió la pelirroja "300 líneas acerca de las leyes para ser un animago… si me interesaba ser un animago antes ese sueño se fue volando con este ensayo" la morena asintió sonriendo.

"Quizás tengamos una excusa para no hacer mas ningún ensayo por el resto del año, yo personalmente no creo que pueda escribir nada después de esto…" Lyly parecía mucho mas tranquila.

"Si tu pudieses escoger cualquier animal para ti… cual escogerías?" Liliana pareció pensarlo un segundo o dos y luego su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

"Escogería ser algo como una mosca, o una pulga… o quizas un colibri"

"Un insecto?" la nariz de la pelirroja se arrugo cómicamente, sus pecas se multiplicaron en su rostro, Lyly solo soltó una risa divertida.

"Si, si pudiese ser un insecto tan pequeño que nadie pudiese verme, o siquiera pensar algo raro… hiciese mucho mas fácil el ser un espía…"

Ginny levanto una ceja más que la otra "Un espía?" la morena se sonrojo ligeramente y asintió.

"Eso es lo que quiero hacer después de Hogwarts…" Lyly bajo su mirada a su pergamino "Y tu que animal escogerías?"

"Un fénix" dijo Ginny finalmente antes de soltar una risa divertida "porque revive desde sus cenizas…"

"Bueno ahora que te veo bien si veo algo de un ave fénix en ti…" dijo Lyly sonriendo ampliamente "el color de tu pelo, tus ojos y parece que tienes una personalidad muy fuerte" ambas se miraron en silencio para luego soltar una carcajada.

"No me digas que me has visto discutir con mi hermanos?"

"Y con Harry, y con los profesores, y con ese chico de Slytherin de cabello rubio casi blanco…"

"Oh" Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa "que bárbara, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de eso…"

"Yo disfruto personalmente cuando lo llamas Dorko, su rostro se pone tan rojo de la rabia!"

Ginny volvió a reír nuevamente.

"Es muy entretenido" admitió la morena "yo quisiese tener esa personalidad así, mandaría al carrizo a todas las personas que me han estado molestando últimamente…"

Hubo un pequeño silencio "Bueno si quieres siempre puedo estar contigo, como una especie de guardaespaldas… quizás así no se atrevan en decirte nada"

"Valla que buena idea" dijo Lyly sonriendo ampliamente "A Sisi la han retirado sus padres, nerviosos por la guerra, se han mudado a América huyendo de Quien no debe ser nombrado… he estado sola últimamente"

"Ah por eso es que no la he visto últimamente" Lyly asintió "Bueno la casualidad, yo también he estado sola últimamente"

La morena abrió sus labios para preguntar la razón de la repentina ruptura en la amistad de Claudia y la pelirroja, pero algo diferente en la mirada de la pelirroja la hizo detenerse. Los ojos pardos de Ginny estaban fijos en las escaleras por las cuales Harry y Ron bajaban.

Liliana entendió inmediatamente pero no dijo nada.

Ginny comenzó a sentir aquel vació en su estomago, aquel dolor mezclado con rabia y resentimiento consigo misma pues no podía despegar sus ojos de el, de cómo aquella camisa marcaba su pecho, su cabello despeinado, aquellas gafas redondas sobre su nariz y aquellos ojos verdes que como si ella lo hubiese llamado con sus pensamientos se fijaron en ella.

La mirada de Harry se transformo de sorpresa a un dolor agudo que hizo que Ginny contuviese su respiración, sabiendo que era lo que aquello significaba, otra pesadilla.

El comenzó a caminar más lento y su rostro se giro ligeramente hacia Ron y sus labios se movieron rápidamente, Ron levanto su mirada hacia su hermana y Ginny supo inmediatamente que estaban hablando de ella.

"Perdóname un momento Lyly, yo em… voy a bajar al Gran Comedor, te veo mas tarde?" los ojos de Lyly viajaron desde la pelirroja a Harry y luego de nuevo a Ginny y asintió confundida.

Ginny rápidamente comenzó a guardar sus libros y pergaminos en su mochila, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en su pecho, reclamándole por quedarse en la sala común a pocos metros de Harry.

Pero Ginny sabia que tenia que ignorarlo, que el no verlo de alguna forma u otra hacia que aquel dolor en su pecho fuese menos fuerte. Con rapidez camino hasta el retrato obligándose a si misma en no mirar a Harry y a Ron quienes la seguían con las miradas.

Harry sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y aquella agonía en su cuerpo, los recuerdos venían a su mente, Ginny cubierta en su sangre, pálida… sus ojos completamente negros sin vida.

Sin pensarlo o decir nada a Ron el la siguió rápidamente, una vez fuera del retrato el frió se calo en sus huesos y lograba ver su cabello rojo balanceándose en el aire. Ginny sintió alguien tomándola de su brazo con fuerza, halándola un poco haciéndola voltearse, el aroma a manzana con canela y aquellos ojos verdes devorando los de ella. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente.

"Ginny espera un momento" Ginny lo miro expectante tratando de mantener la compostura "por que estas haciendo esto?"

"El que?" dijo ella fríamente levantando una ceja mas que la otra.

"Esto… tu actitud, la forma en la que nos evades, o que me evades mejor dicho" las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron intensamente, sin embargo mantuvo su mirada, tratando de ser fuerte por su propio bien.

"Ya decidiste en decirme la verdad? Decirme lo que esta pasando?" Harry apretó sus labios y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a su izquierda.

"No..."

"Entonces no hay nada de que hablar" aseguro ella moviendo su brazo tratando de liberarse del agarre del moreno, pero Harry no la soltó "Harry suéltame por favor"

"Esto es ridículo" aseguro el frunciendo el ceño "no puedes estar hablando en serio"

"Si lo estoy" lo corto ella moviendo nuevamente el brazo tratando de safarse de el nuevamente, sin éxito "yo tengo todo el derecho de saber que es lo que me va a pasar"

"Ginny…" la voz de Harry se hizo suave y de pronto su rostro se lleno de aquella misma mirada llena de tristeza y agonía "nada te va a pasar, estos sueños no significan nada… tu tienes pesadillas también no? Bueno es lo mismo"

"Tu bien sabes que es lo que tus pesadillas significan, hace dos años salvaste a mi papa porque viste el plan de Voldemort… porque viste en su mente, y ahora me vas a decir a mi para que así pueda evitar lo que sea que valla a pasarme!"

"También vi a Sirius en el ministerio…" le recordó Harry, sus labios bajaron en las esquinas mostrando lo desacuerdo "y todo fue una trampa y por eso Sirius esta muerto Ginny" la pelirroja apretó sus labios sintiendo aquella punzada de dolor en su pecho, porque bien sabia que por su culpa el estaba sintiendo aquel dolor ahora, poco a poco bajo su rostro.

"Harry cuéntame este sueño…" dijo ella suavemente acercándose un poco a el, su aroma la embriago momentáneamente, pero no hubo respuesta, sus ojos se levantaron hacia el, su rostro contorsionado con dolor "por favor"

"Ginny…" Harry soltó su brazo lentamente pero sus ojos verdes no se despegaron de los de ella "no me hagas esto…"

Otro momento de silencio, aquella mirada que la enloquecía, aquella presión en su pecho pidiéndole el besarlo, el sentir sus labios, Ginny mordió su labio inferior antes de que un suspiro escapase de su boca, y dentro de ella sabia que había perdido aquella batalla.

"Espero que tengas razón Harry…" susurro ella, Harry la miro sin comprender por unos segundos "y que de verdad no halla ninguna necesidad de que yo sepa" el sonrió de lado, aquella sonrisa que le encantaba y entonces Ginny supo que por mas que intentase ella no podía estar molesta con el por mucho tiempo, dos semanas habían sido suficiente.

Harry levanto su mano lentamente y con cuidado movió un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja para luego acariciar con suavidad su mejilla, aquel camino que dejaba un pequeño camino sobre la piel de la pelirroja, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos con aquella caricia.

La calidez y suavidad de su piel hacian que el corazón de Harry se estremeciera en los recuerdos horribles de su pesadilla. Lo helada que su piel estaba allí en aquella habitación justo antes de que su vida la abandonase allí en sus manos. Pero aquí estaba llena de vida, tan hermosa como siempre.

Las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron escarlata inmediatamente y Harry volvió a sonreírle encantado por aquella reacción tan típica de Ginny hacia el. Lentamente retiro su mano del rostro de la pelirroja.

"Gracias" dijo el sinceramente, sus miradas perdidas en las del otro.

Hubo un momento de silencio sin embargo uno que no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos, Ginny podía sentir aquella mirada diferente en el moreno, como si estuviese mirándola por una ultima vez, y eso la asustaba.

"Valla aquí están" era la voz de Hermione, Ginny sintió algo de fastidio hacia su amiga, pues aquello solo significaba que el momento solos se había acabado "si no nos apresuramos no vamos a alcanzar a desayunar"

Harry se giro a sus amigos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el parecía tan molesto a la repentina interrupción como la pelirroja. Aquello que los trajo a la realidad.

"Bueno supongo que los veo en el almuerzo" dijo Ginny y los tres la miraron confundidos, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada preocupados.

"No vienes con nosotros?" pregunto Harry.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció rápidamente en su rostro haciendo que sus pecas se multiplicaran en su ya sonrojada cara "No, tengo que terminar este estupido ensayo para Transformaciones… luego le daré una visita a las cocinas"

"Huh… así que allí es a donde has estado yendo en las comidas para evitarnos" dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño "Ouch… que!?" pregunto el pelirrojo a Hermione quien lo había golpeado con el codo.

"Algunas veces me pregunto si piensas antes de abrir tu bocota Ronald Weasley"

"Bueno ir a las cocinas tiene sus beneficios" aseguro Ginny encogiéndose de hombros a pesar de sentirse incomoda y apenada "mejor comida recién salida del horno"

"Bueno, mejor nos apresuramos entonces" dijo Hermione mirando a un reloj invisible en su muñeca "de verdad no vamos a alcanzar a desayunar y yo personalmente me estoy muriendo del hambre"

Ron asintió y comenzó a caminar alejándose en el pasillo Hermione dio un par de pasos y se giro esperando por Harry, sin embargo el moreno no se había movido de su lugar, su rostro mostraba una extraña expresión, como si estuviese batallando consigo mismo por una decisión.

Entonces rápidamente antes de que Ron, Hermione o Ginny pudiesen parpadear puso su mano en el rostro de la pelirroja, una pequeña caricia que Ginny no esperaba, pero solo el roce de su piel con la de el hacia que aquel dolor en su pecho se calmase, porque quería que aquella calidez en su piel se quedase grabada en su mente, tratando de borrar las horribles imágenes de su pesadilla.

La sensación de perderla sin siquiera haberla tenido antes… la piel de Ginny se estremeció, porque a pesar de ser solo su mano sobre su rostro había algo mas escondido en los ojos de el moreno. Aquel dolor que aparecía cada vez que la miraba.

Ron y Hermione solo los miraron mudos de la impresión.

"Te veo luego entonces…" dijo el moreno cortando el silencio y volvió a sonreírle de medio lado, Ginny se mantuvo ahí en su lugar completamente impresionada viéndolos alejarse, hablando por lo bajo. Su cabello azabache moviéndose con el viento y lentamente una sonrisita apareció en su rostro mientras su mano se movía a donde la mano de Harry había estado momentos antes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La nieve comenzaba a derretirse y el clima comenzaba a calentarse con el pasar de los días, aquella tarde después de transformaciones Ginny se encontró charlando animadamente con Lyly, ambas hablaban de la idea de ser animagos ahora mas seriamente luego de la clase con McGonagall, ambas no creían que todas aquellas leyes eran tan malas en resultado a lo divertido que podía ser.

"Quieres ir a la biblioteca?" pregunto Lyly cuando ambas se dirigían a las escaleras sin ningún rumbo fijo, McGonagall los había dejado salir de clases temprano.

"Umm… no se" admitió la pelirroja arrugando su nariz.

"Oh vamos, seria divertido, podemos buscar unos libros de animagos y comenzar a estudiar un poco al respecto" el rostro de Ginny se ilumino con una sonrisa.

"Wow, entonces si lo estas considerando en serio?" Lyly asintió rápidamente.

"Tenemos que comenzar algún día no? Quizás sea prudente comenzar mientras todo este conocimiento esta fresco…"

"Si, Lyly que genial que estemos pensando en esto las dos!" Ginny dio un pequeño brinco de emoción, Lyly soltó una risa.

"Y siempre podemos ir a McGonagall y preguntarle cualquier duda que tengamos" Ginny solo movía su cabeza y aquella sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

"Va a ser genial, imagínate todo lo que podemos hacer…"

"Todo lo que podemos ver…" ambas suspiraron soñando despiertas, pero en ese momento un par de risitas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Ginny parpadeo un par de veces, un grupo de chicas murmuraban cerca de ellas, risas burlonas.

"Si, si es ella" dijo una de cabello ondulado, Ginny sintió su corazón encogerse, por un momento, terror recorrió su cuerpo, y su mente viajo a Claudia, el terror de que el rumor de aquellos dibujos prohibidos se esparciera por Hogwarts… la burla.

Ginny contuvo su respiración cuando otra vez las risas burlonas de todas sonaron en el pasillo. Entonces la pelirroja sintió la pequeña mano de la morena tomar su brazo, al girarse noto como ella miraba al suelo y apresuraba su paso.

Entonces Ginny supo que aquello no era por ella, era a Lyly a quien aquellas chicas estaban molestando.

Ginny se detuvo en sus pasos y su rostro se torno rojo de la rabia ante las palabras que salían de los labios de una de ellas.

"Y el la ignora, y como no? La viste bien? Ja, ja, pobre tonta" solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Ginny tuviese la varita en su mano y caminase amenazante hasta el grupo de chicas que la miraron desconcertadas y algo aterrorizadas. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con rabia y sus labios estaban ligeramente presionados.

"Puedes repetir lo que dijiste hace un momento" dijo lenta y peligrosamente, las chicas que debían estar en tercero se miraron entre ellas nerviosas.

"…Que parte?" pregunto una de ellas, la de cabello ondulado, tratando de parecer valiente "la parte de que tu amiga allí es una tonta…?" una pequeña sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los rostros de todas, Ginny levanto su varita amenazante.

"Tu crees que no soy capaz de hechizarte, a ti o a tus entupidas amiguitas… escúchenme bien porque solo lo dire una vez mas, si alguna vez las encuentro diciendo algo de Lyly, o siquiera caminando cerca de nosotras…. Les va a ir mal!"

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada, Ginny bajo su rostro y las miro a los ojos.

"Y si lo hacen, nunca van a recordar que les paso… solo sabrán que van a pasar la peor vergüenza de sus vidas cuando se despierten y estén calvas… sus notas aparezcan flotando en el lago y todos sus secretos aparezcan publicados en las carteleras de Hogwarts!"

Ginny sonrió victoriosa cuando ellas temblaron un poco ante su mirada intimidante, solo el movimiento de su mano llevando su varita a su bolsillo las hizo temblar y Ginny solo soltó una risa burlona.

Al alejarse escucho unos murmullos asustados "Si es capaz… lo lleva en la sangre, los gemelos Weasley, recuerdan… ella es la hermana menor" la sonrisa de Ginny se amplio mientras caminaba hasta donde Lyly la esperaba mirándola incrédula.

"Wow Ginny, de verdad no tenias que…"

"Ni te molestes… fue demasiado divertido" ambas se rieron un poco mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca.

Ginny y Lyly caminaban por el patio de Hogwarts, la brisa en el aire y los pequeños grupos de nieve derritiéndose a los alrededores. Ambas sujetaban un par de libros y su mochila, y hablaban alegremente acerca de sus planes.

No tardaron mucho en conseguir un poco de sombra bajo un árbol en la colina, ambas colocaron sus túnicas en la grama para evitar mojarse con la húmedad de la nieve derritiendose, y luego de sentarse en silencio por un momento.

"Bueno, que tal si comenzamos con nuestra investigación…" propuso Ginny, ambas abrieron los libros y se perdieron entre la lectura.

"CUIDADO!" Ginny apenas alcanzo a girar su rostro siguiendo la advertencia cuando algo le dio de lleno en el rostro. Un flash blanco seguido por aquel dolor que la noqueo directo en el suelo.

Ginny no supo cuanto tiempo paso, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada… estaba completamente perdida en aquel vació, entonces una voz a la lejanía comenzó a escucharse.

"Weasley… Ginebra Weasley, estas bien?" aquella voz aguda fue lo primero que escucho, su mejilla ardía y su cabeza palpitaba en dolor.

"Uhggg… Ginny, por favor, no digas ese nombre muy alto" dijo ella arrugando su nariz ante las risas a su alrededor, sin embargo no abrió los ojos, su mano llego hasta su cabeza presionando su cien tratando de calmar aquel dolor intenso.

"Que te duele? Estas mareada?" esta vez fue una voz masculina, Ginny comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, las ramas del árbol se veían ligeramente borrosas.

"Mi cabeza me esta matando!" admitió la pelirroja parpadeando un par de veces moviendo un poco su rostro para ver quienes estaban allí, su corazón se acelero al ver que a su lado estaban los chicos de Ravenclaw, Alice estaba arrodillada a su lado igual que Lyly, quien no había dicho ni una palabra, sin embargo su rostro hablaba por si mismo, sus mejillas completamente rojas y sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Que fue lo que me dio?" pregunto la pelirroja tratando de controlar el palpitar de su corazón y aquellos nervios repentinos. Alec llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y despeino su cabello, su rostro hermoso sonrojándose ligeramente, Dana, Tiago y Román soltaron una carcajada.

"Lo siento mucho, estábamos en medio de una guerra de nieve y tengo que culpar a Alec por darte de lleno en la cara" dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus mejillas pálidas ligeramente sonrojadas por el frió.

"Oh…" Ginny dijo incorporándose ligeramente sin dejar de masajear su cien, sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a Alec, como siempre luciendo impecable y hermoso, llevaba una túnica gris y una bufanda negra que hacia que su tez pálida sobresaliese mas, sus ojos oscuros como un par de metras brillaban atravez de unas gafas oscuras, su cabello chocolate ligeramente humedo haciendo que sus ondas se hiciesen mas abundantes y escurrieran el agua por su rostro, aquellos labios gruesos completamente rojos del frió. Al notar la mirada de ella, el solo le sonrió ligeramente.

"Lo siento mucho Ginny… esa bola de nieve iba dirigida a Román, nada en contra tuya" su voz suave casi parecía un susurro, Ginny no pudo evitar pero sonrojarse al hecho de que su voz era extremadamente sexy.

"Te debo una" dijo Román con una sonrisa.

"De nada, supongo" dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca nuevamente del dolor "nunca te han dicho que puedes ser un Golpeador en Quidditch?"

"Una o dos veces"

"Si claro, el capitán del equipo ha estado rogándole por que se una al equipo desde el año pasado" dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa formándose en su rostro, Alec miro con reprobación a Alice, como si aquello fuese un secreto que la muchacha no debió haber revelado.

Ginny dirigió una mirada fugaz a Lyly y luego a Tiago, ambos en silencio y sus miradas en el suelo, como si aquel encuentro fuese tan incomodo para el uno como para el otro.

Unas voces y risas femeninas se escuchaban cerca de donde todos se encontraban, bajo aquel árbol en la colina, donde cada quien por sus diferentes razones habían ido a huir de sus pensamientos.

"Valla que ustedes son increíbles!" se quejo Dana, su voz melodiosa aun cuando molesta, su ceño se arrugo mientras sus ojos claros se dirigían a donde un trío de chicas disimulaban estar buscando algo en el suelo "estas babosas los persiguen donde quiera que vamos!"

Alec miro fugazmente al grupo y una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en su rostro, Ginny presintió otra vez que el podía escucharlas desde lejos.

"No es mi culpa haber nacido con este look" bromeo Román acomodando su corbata, Alice y Dana, ambas hicieron el mismo sonido de exasperación, y Ginny no pudo evitar pero reír ante sus reacciones.

"Tampoco es tu culpa haber nacido sin cerebro" dijo Alice ahora cruzándose de brazos, Ginny volvió a soltar una risita, ahora todos la miraban divertidos.

"Woow, no la pagues conmigo" se quejo Román colocando ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica "entonces supongo que Alec arruino la diversión heh?"

"Estas bien como para regresar al castillo?" pregunto Alec a Ginny quien asintió sin pestañear, como si sus ojos se negasen a cerrarse en presencia de el.

Otros murmullos, todos se giraron a ver que sucedía, otro grupo de muchachas ahora de Slytherin subían la colina susurrando cosas entre ellas, risitas escapaban de sus labios. Dana torció sus ojos y Alice cruzo sus brazos frente su pecho.

"Quizás deberíamos pretender de nuevo que estamos juntos" sugirió Román con una sonrisa bonachona a Dana quien solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a el rubio quien ahora soltó una risa divertida.

"Es increíble, se multiplican como bacteria!" dijo ahora Alice antes de suspirar fastidiada "tendremos que decirle un adiós a esta colina, pues ahora nos van a venir a perseguir aquí cada receso de clases"

"No hay que ser tan duros con ellas" dijo Ginny, los cinco las miraron, Ginny se sonrojo ligeramente "ustedes después de todo aun son una novedad, por ejemplo Lyly fue la princesa en Gryffindor por casi tres años, no es así Lyly?"

La morena inflo los ojos y su rostro se torno aun mas rojo, si aquello era posible.

"Cuatro años" la corrigió con voz temblorosa, tratando de sonreír sin embargo aquello pareció mas una mueca que otra cosa, esa fue la primera vez que Tiago levanto su mirada del suelo.

"Valla, entonces tu debes saber mejor que nadie que se siente" dijo Alice.

"Y Harry…" Ginny se sonrojo ligeramente "bueno las chicas lo han perseguido desde que tiene 11 años"

"Ha, te dije que no éramos solo nosotros!" dijo Román divertido, Dana lo volvió a mirar asesinamente para luego mirar rápidamente al grupo de chicas que ahora parecía haber crecido mas.

"Aunque admito que esto es fuera de proporción" dijo Ginny luego de dar un ultimo vistazo a las chicas que miraban disimuladamente a donde ellos estaban, los ojos de Alec no se habían desviado de Ginny.

"A de ser porque son tres" dijo Lyly tímidamente.

"Y porque los tontos siguen sonriéndoles, o aceptando las cartas que les dan… o chocolates, lo que tienen que hacer es decirles que nos dejen en paz!" dijo Alice exasperada, suficientemente fuerte para que las chicas escucharan.

Pero solo se escucharon unas risitas, todas pensando que Alice les había dicho aquello a Lyly o a Ginny.

"Creo que… que deberíamos irnos" era la voz gruesa de Tiago impregnando cada palabra con su acento, que por primera vez había hablado, sus ojos fijos en la morena "Si no nos apuramos no vamos a llegar a Defensa a Tiempo…"

"Ja, ustedes vallan adelante" dijo Román divertido "yo me voy a quedar un rato mas aquí en el patio, Encantamientos no va a empezar para nosotros hasta dentro de una hora"

"Bien, disculpa de nuevo Ginny, no fue mi intención darte con la bola de nieve" dijo Alec nuevamente.

"Esta bien, además del dolor de cabeza, el ardor en mi mejilla, mi vista borrosa mi ropa mojada, no hay ningún problema" bromeo Ginny, los ojos de Alec brillaron y por un momento Ginny noto como su rostro parecia mayor, como si un hechizo lo hubiese cambiado por tan solo unos segundos, pero nadie parecio notar aquello ademas de Ginny, Alec le sonrio fugazmente.

"Yo he escuchado que Ginny es una estrella en Quiddicth, quizás debamos invitarla a una de nuestras practicas" dijo Román divertido, Ginny se sonrojo intensamente.

"Bueno quien sea que dijo que era una estrella mintió" dijo rápidamente apenada.

"Si, claro, quieres venir en dos noches?" pregunto Alec, Ginny intercambio una mirada con Lyly que la miraba con los labios ligeramente abiertos.

"Umm… no se, cuando es esto?"

"En dos noches, vamos seria muy divertido, otra mujer para empatar los grupos, podríamos jugar mujeres contra hombres" dijo Alice divertida, mirando maliciosamente a los muchachos.

"Eso seria muy fácil… para nosotros" dijo Román ahora.

"No se si Harry estaría muy contento de que juegue con el grupo rival" dijo Ginny antes de presionar sus labios, la verdad era que una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que aceptase.

"Bueno si lo ves bien, no somos competencia porque ninguno de nosotros esta en el equipo de Quidditch de la clase" aseguro Román con una dedo en su quijada "a menos que tengas miedo de que no seas competencia suficiente para nosotros" dijo ahora señalando a los otros dos, Tiago se movió un poco algo incomodo.

"De verdad vamos tarde" les recordó, pero todos parecieron ignorarlo.

"Esta bien" dijo Ginny rápidamente mirándolos con alta competencia "sabrán lo que es jugar contra un Gryffindor!"

"Ese es el espíritu verdadero de un Gryffindor" dijo ahora Román victorioso.

"Hey, clases, recuerdan? Lupin no va a estar muy feliz si llegamos tarde" quizás fue imaginación de Ginny pero Alec y Dana hicieron la misma mueca de disgusto ante la mención de Remus, sin embargo no dijo nada.

"Bueno, las veo luego" dijo Alec girándose caminando un par de pasos junto a Tiago, Alice le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Ginny.

"Va a ser tan divertido" aseguro "asegúrate de traer una buena chaqueta, va a hacer mucho frió" y con esto ultimo se apresuro a alcanzar al par que se alejaba en el campo.

Dana y Román se quedaron un momento mas con Ginny y Lyly acomodándose en la grama a un lado de ellas, ambos encantados ante los libros que Ginny y Lyly habían sacado aquella mañana de la biblioteca.

Ante la partida de Tiago, Lyly parecía ser más ella, bromeando y riendo ante cualquier broma que Román o Ginny echaban, comentando de las ultimas elecciones del gobierno Americano, compartiendo un poco de información acerca de la magia en México y lo poco que sabia de la magia en América.

Dana parecía encantada ente la nueva conversación, tanto que dejo de hacer comentarios acerca de las chicas que aun permanecían en la colina esperando por Román. Román parecía ser el más normal en opinión de la pelirroja quien había estado observando a Alec de cerca por las últimas semanas.

Las ideas alocadas de Luna iban desvaneciendo de su mente con solo verlo allí tan lleno de vida, mejillas sonrojadas, bajo el sol del medio día… Dana sin embargo permanecia en la sombra del arbol, con gafas de sol y un cuaderno levantado sobre su rostro.

Ginny no supo cuanto tiempo habían estado allí bajo aquel árbol pero sabia que la próxima clase estaba cerca y Lyly y ella debían ir al castillo para poder comer algo antes de Herbólogia.

Pero la pelirroja fue sacada de sus pensamientos rápidamente cuando el grupo de chicas cercanas a ellos comenzaron a discutir. Todo empezó con un grito, seguido por un empujón, un par de insultos y la rubia empujo a una muchacha de pelo marrón tan fuerte que la hizo rodar por la colina.

Ginny no había terminado de parpadear cuando noto que Román corría bajando la colina con velocidad que Ginny dudaba que fuese completamente normal. Dana se levanto con más tranquilidad siendo seguida por Lyly y luego por Ginny quien aun estaba algo atónita.

"Que sucede?" pregunto mirando a donde Román parecía reprender a la rubia.

"Román es uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw" explico Dana, Lyly y Ginny parecieron sorprendidas "Ya se, no lo parece… nunca le digan que les dije esto, pero el es probablemente una de las personas mas responsables que conozco"

Ahora ambas levantaron las cejas de la impresión, definitivamente Román Harris no parecía un prefecto no habia punto de comparacion entre Percy, Hermione con Roman.

"Pero esta algo acostumbrado a esto" siguió Dana "las chicas siempre parecen pelearse cuando están cerca de el…"

"oh…" logro articular la morena "es grave?? Esta bien la que rodó por la colina?"

"Mmmm… no se"

Entonces Román corrió hasta ellas nuevamente con rapidez.

"Voy a tener que llevar a una de ellas a la enfermería" dijo con respiración acelerada "tiene el brazo roto… pero ha sido una mañana entretenida" dijo a Ginny y a Lyly quienes sonrieron algo apenadas por la guapa sonrisa que el les dedicaba.

Por un momento Ginny se sintió tan embobada como todas aquellas chicas siguiéndolos, como si fuese una clase de hechizo. Y sin mas el se alejo de la misma forma que había venido.

"Bueno yo mejor me voy con Román, antes de que esas tres lo rapten o que se yo" dijo rápidamente Dana que parecia mas que feliz en entrar al castillo despues de un par de horas en el sol, las tres ya estaban de pie luego de toda aquella conmoción "las veo en dos días?"

Lyly pareció confundida por un momento "Nos ves?"

"Oh claro, que groseros nosotros… claro que tu también estas invitada a venir si quieres Lyly… asegúrense de traer sus escoba"

Lyly se sonrojo ligeramente "estas segura que a Tiago no le molesta que yo venga?"

Dana soltó una carcajada haciendo una seña con su mano "No dejes que Tiago te afecte, el siempre es así de gruñón, a todos les va a encantar que vengas tu también"

"Pero yo no juego quidditch" aseguro Lyly aun mas sonrojada, Ginny solo sonrió por lo bajo.

"Será entonces aun mas divertido, seguramente alguien puede enseñarte en dos noches entonces" Dana miro de reojo a Román levantando a la chica de cabello marrón entre sus brazos, mientras las otras dos lo seguían de cerca "mejor me voy… las veo luego"

"Si, chao Dana" Ginny movió su mano en señal de despedida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ginny y Lyly caminaron en silencio a Hogwarts, cada quien sumergida en sus pensamientos, la pelirroja no podía dejar de preguntarse el porque ellos la intrigaban tanto, la forma en que se movían, la belleza perfecta pero diferente en cada uno de sus rostros, pero sobre todo Alec Casey.

El solo pensar en el hacia que su estomago se revolviese en su sitio, y luego su corazón latía rápidamente mientras un pensamiento de culpabilidad aparecía en su mente, no quería admitir que aquel Ravenclaw le atraía de sobremanera, no sabia si era por el hecho de que iba a ser una mas en el montón o por el hecho de que sentía que traicionaba ese sentimiento intenso por Harry Potter.

Una sonrisita se dibujo en su rostro de solo recordarlo, sus ojos en los de ella y aquella caricia que solo el recuerdo hacia que un escalofrió recorriese su cuerpo, aquella reacción eléctrica con el roce de sus pieles.

Harry Potter… Alec Casey.

Ginny suspiro pesadamente sujetando su mochila con fuerza agradeciendo que Liliana estuviera más sumergida en sus propios problemas como para percatarse del cambio de humor de la pelirroja.

"No se que debería estar sintiendo…" la voz suave de la morena la saco de sus pensamientos "debería sentirme feliz? Aterrorizada?"

Ginny presiono sus labios "Feliz?"

Lyly arrugo sus ceño "Viste lo incomodo que se veía todo el tiempo que estuvo cerca de mi?" Ginny imagino que la morena hablaba de Tiago "no es la primera vez que esto pasa… días después del… incidente, yo me acerque a el a disculparme por… bueno tu sabes, y solo tres palabras salieron de sus labios, _no te preocupes_, pst como si eso fuese suficiente!"

Ginny escucho a Lyly atentamente, su amiga parecía estar a punto de un colapso nervioso, como si todo aquello hubiese estado acumulándose en su pecho por tanto tiempo y de pronto hubiese explotado.

"Toda aquella clase yo estaba nerviosa pidiendo que me tocase aquella batalla con el, para estar cerca de el! Que estupido de mi parte"

"No, es algo completamente normal…"

Pero Lyly parecía no estar escuchando "Y luego voy y lo beso así… en frente de todos!" Lyly puso ambas manos en su rostro, Ginny mordió su labio inferior como siempre lo hacia cuando no tenia idea de que decir, y tímidamente puso su mano en el hombro de la morena, tratando de darle apoyo moral, después de todo Lyly no tenia idea de cuanto Ginny la entendía.

"Y luego siempre anda así todo tenso cuando esta cerca de mi… y yo se que el me ve como una de esas que lo sigue, y como no? Después de todo si soy igual no?" los ojos oscuros de Lyly se posaron en Ginny buscando una respuesta, Ginny trago un poco de saliva y sonrió ligeramente.

"No, no lo eres"

"Como no?"

"Bueno, tu eres la única que ha llegado lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo" las mejillas de Liliana se tornaron rápidamente rojas y a pesar de todo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Si… supongo que tienes razón"

"Y todas esas tipas que te molestan en los pasillos… lo que están es envidiosas de ti, por besar a uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts!" Lyly bajo la mirada con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Aunque el me odie por eso…"

"Nah… el no te odia, claramente le afecta el que lo besaras, hombres normalmente no dejan que eso les afecte!"

"…tu crees?" Ginny se encogió de hombros.

"Así es que yo lo veo, pero después de todo los hombres son como de otro planeta, uno nunca sabe que es lo que están pensando!"

Ambas rieron antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, ignorando los comentarios dirigidos hacia Lyly, algunas chicas riéndose burlonamente, y algunos chicos haciendo el sonido de besos.

Pero el hecho de no estar sola parecía fortalecer a la morena quien camino a un lado de Ginny hasta el final de la mesa donde Harry, Ron y Hermione secreteaban por lo bajo, Harry fue el primero en percatarse de que Ginny se acercaba y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Ginny se sonrojo inmediatamente aunque devolviendo su gesto fue y se sentó a un lado de el, siendo seguida por Lyly.

"Hey" los saludo ella "que tal la comida?"

"No tan buena como recién horneada, eso si es seguro" comento Ron.

Ginny lo miro asesinamente un sonido de fastidio, los ojos curiosos de Ron se desviaron hacia la morena "tu eres Liliana Soto? la chica que beso a… Ouch!"

Ron se giro a Hermione quien lo miraba con ojos pequeños y negaba con la cabeza. Lyly bajo la mirada apenada.

"Ron, que bocota!" dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza "no le prestes atención a mi hermano Lyly, el es un cabeza hueca que no entiende los sentimientos de los demás…"

"Sentimientos de una cucharilla…" apoyo Hermione, Ron solo levanto ambas cejas graciosamente mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojas.

"Lo siento mucho, no quise incomodarte Liliana…"

"Lyly" lo corrigió ella con una sonrisa "esta bien, si fui yo la que beso al chico de Ravenclaw"

Ron miro con una sonrisa triunfante a Hermione quien negaba con la cabeza.

"Y que tal fue el estar bajo la poción desatadora?" pregunto ahora Ron, Ginny levanto el tenedor hacia Ron.

"Te advierto Ronald!" dijo la pelirroja peligrosamente, pero Lyly puso su mano encima del brazo de su amiga mientras Ron solo fruncía el ceño.

Harry soltó una risa muda antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca, sus ojos viajaron de Ron quien parecía claramente apenado al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más nuevamente, para luego mirar a Ginny.

Una extraña alegría recorrió su cuerpo al verla allí cerca de el, tan llena de vida, tan hermosa, con su cabello sobre su rostro pecoso y aquellos ojos.

"Si terminaste el ensayo para Transformaciones?" Ginny sintió su corazón acelerarse nuevamente, de aquella forma que solo lo hacia con Harry.

"Apenas…" dijo ella colocando una porción de pastel de pollo en su plato "Lyly me ayudo un poco con las ultimas tres líneas… 298 leyes, apenas me daba la cabeza para poner las ultimas 3 en tres líneas"

"El solo recordar esas leyes me da dolor de cabeza…" dijo Ron con una mueca en su rostro.

"Yo conseguí esa asignación completamente entretenida" dijo Hermione rápidamente "es genial ver como el Ministerio de Magia trata de tener todas estas leyes para controlar posibles accidentes… aunque tanta gente lo haga ilegalmente"

"Tu eres la única en Hogwarts que puede conseguir eso remotamente entretenido" dijo Ron antes de darle un mordisco al pie de fresas ignorando la mirada asesina de la castaña.

"Las leyes no son tan malas, si piensas en lo que ganas al hacerte un animago" dijo Ginny rápidamente, los nervios la estaban volviendo loca, el aroma de Harry, aquella cercanía, sus ojos verdes mirándola, aquella sonrisa de medio lado.

Sus manos sudaban así que lentamente puso una de ellas en sus piernas, frotándola contra la tela de su pantalón. Pero su corazón dio un brinco al sentir la calidez de otra mano posarse sobre la de ella.

La misma electricidad recorrió su piel llevando un calor a través de su cuerpo, mientras el aire dejaba de circular por su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

Sus dedos largos se entrelazaron en los de ella mientras con su pulgar dejo una caricia suave en el dedo pulgar de ella. El rostro de Ginny se torno completamente rojo y pudo escuchar la risa suave de Harry a su lado, sin embargo no se movió, temiendo que eso lo espantase, queriendo tomar su mano y nunca más dejarla ir.

"Ginny estas bien?" la voz de Hermione la saco de sus pensamientos.

"S-si, pe—perfectamente" Hermione levanto una ceja mas que la otra y Ginny se giro lentamente hacia el, cuando sus miradas se encontraron la mano de el apretó la de ella ligeramente y el corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a latir con mas fuerza.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, confundida llevo un bocado del pastel a su boca, masticando con cuidado, temiendo en cualquier momento despertar de aquel sueño. El trío comenzaron a hablar de un ensayo que debían terminar para pociones y la hora del almuerzo pasó rápido.

Hermione y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, entonces Ginny sintió como la mano de Harry comenzaba a liberar la de ella y el frió abrazo su mano. Ginny le dirigió una mirada esperando a su movimiento.

Entonces su mano rozo su mejilla nuevamente, como lo había hecho aquella mañana.

"Te veo luego… un placer Lyly" dijo Harry tomando su mochila y camino hacia Ron y Hermione quienes parecían tratar de ignorar aquella caricia, pero Lyly la miraba curiosa, apenas el trío estaban lo suficientemente lejos Lyly se giro hacia Ginny.

"Tu y Harry?" Ginny se sonrojo intensamente, _ella y Harry _solo aquel sonido era como la más dulce canción.

"Ya quisiese…" dijo tímidamente, Lyly la miro incrédula antes de sonreír con picardía.

"El parecía querer lo mismo" Ginny sintió su corazón en la garganta, y mordió su labio inferior.

"Bueno… la verdad es que Harry es muy raro, nunca se que es lo que quiere" Ginny presiono sus labios antes de suspirar.

"Bueno a mi me parece que esta claro…"

"Si, pero Harry siempre tiene tanto en su cabeza… salvar el mundo mágico por ejemplo, no se, tengo que esperar a que el me diga que es lo que esta pasando, que es lo que quiere… porque la ultima vez que hablamos de nosotros lo único que quedo claro es que no podemos estar juntos"

"Algo noble me supongo" comento Lyly, Ginny soltó una carcajada y asintió rápidamente.

"Noble y atravesado… ese es Harry Potter"

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola!! Primero que todo quería agradecerles a todos/as por leer mi historia, sus reviews me han mantenido emocionada en seguir escribiendo y tratando de traer los capítulos lo mas rápido que puedo.**

**Ahora obviamente Ginny esta empezando a sentir algo por Alec **Casey** también, aunque aun trata de negárselo a si misma ella se siente muy atraída por el (y quien no?) **

**Si les interesa saber como me imagino a Alec: **

**/gallery/albums/cast-season1/normal_aoloughlin_season1_**

**/gallery/albums/cast-season1/normal_aoloughlin_season1_  
**

**Y que el romance comience!**

**:D**

**10 reviews aunque sea es lo único que pido! Gracias por leer!**


	5. Encuentros en los pasillos

**Hola, Como están!? Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de esta historia, este ha sido un dolor de cabeza para empezar, seguir y terminar, por mas que mi cabeza sabe por donde quiero que la historia vaya, estaba confundida en si poner alguna información o no, y leía y releía el capitulo una y otra vez y terminaba cambiándolo completamente!**

**Me tome este espacio para aclarar un par de cosas acerca de esta historia, la primera es que cuando la empecé años atrás no habían sido publicados del libro 5 en adelante, así que hay muchas cosas que no estaban planeadas... como todas las muertes innecesarias.**

**Ahora estoy tomando en esta historia como si todo sucedió hasta el libro 5to, nada después ha sucedido, así que Dumbledore aun esta con vida y Ginny y Harry nunca pasaron de amistad. **

**Un universo paralelo por así decirlo, también cabe decir que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling (HP) y a mi los que no están en las novelas de HP.**

**Tambien si a aguien le interesa ver como mi imagino a los personajes:**

**Tiago: Steven Strait**

**Alec: es como Mick St John de Moonligth (el nuevo amor de mi vida jajaja) solo que al principio de esta historia el va a verse un mas joven.**

**Alice: Lauren Leech**

** Dana y Lyly no he conceguido a nadie que se acerque al look. **

**Ahora si tu prefieres imaginarte el como se ve cada personaje no le hagas caso a mis ideas!**

**Espero que les guste este cap.  
**

**Ahora si los dejo para que disfruten! Y no olviden dejar un Review al final del capítulo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**5- Encuentros en los pasillos**

**.**

.

.

Ginny y Lyly bajaron por las escaleras aquella mañana con una sonrisa plantada en cada rostro, un olor dulce que llego a ellas con una brisa mañanera que entro por uno de los ventanales de la sala comun las invito a un dia hermoso y soleado en Hogwarts. La primavera finalmente habia llegado, los arboles floreados, la nieve completamente derretida.

Lyly acomodo su tunica y sus ojos marrones escanearon la sala comun por alguna muchacha que fuese a darle algun problema aquella mañana en la que por alguna razon estaba de tan buen humor, Ginny por su cuenta habia tenido la primera noche sin pesadillas, sin sueños intranquilos que le recordasen todo lo que no podia tener, que le mostrasen que tan lejos de ella estaba Harry, o lo cercana que su muerte podria estar.

El solo pensamiento ante la palabra _muerte_ hacia que un escalofrio recorriese su cuerpo, tomo aire profundamente y se giro a Lyly con una sonrisa.

"Ya escaneaste el lugar, te aseguraste que ninguna vivora viene a comerte?" bromeo la pelirroja, Lyly le dedico una mirada dura y suspiro ahora mas tranquila.

"Yo se que para ti es comico el como no puedo enfrentarlas... pero la verdad es que yo no soy una mujer de peleas o discusiones" Lyly explico seriamente "quizas por eso es que estoy destinada a ser tu amiga"

Ginny le sonrio dulcemente y paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros en un abrazo de hermandad, tratando de mostrarle a la morena que el sentimiento era reciproco.

"El destino nos ha hecho las amigas perfectas"

"Parece que vamos a interrumpir un momento semi-romantico entre estas dos..." Ginny se giro con el ceño fruncido ante la voz burlona de su hermano, claro que Ron venia a un lado de Harry y Hermione, y en su rostro pecoso se mostraba una sonrisa de lado.

"Tu no sabrias reconocer algo romantico aunque estuviese frente a tus narices Ronald" bramo Ginny y una suave risita que vino desde Hermione hizo que la sonrisa en el rostro apuesto de Ron se borrase inmediatamente.

"Y ustedes que hacen despiertas tan temprano?" pregunto Hermione luego de un momento de silencio.

"Bueno el frio me desperto" comenzo Lyly abrazandose un poco antes de acomodar su bufanda en su delgado cuello "pense que seria una buena idea ir al Gran Comedor por un poco de chocolate caliente... y para mi sorpresa Ginny estaba despierta tambien..."

Ambas se miraron complices, no habia nesecidad de rebelarles al trio el que ambas se habian puesto de acuerdo la noche anterior en despertarse temprano para asi poder placticar un poco acerca de sus planes con las tranformaciones de cada una en animagos.

Hermione levanto una ceja mas que la otra entendiendo aquella mirada entre ambas, viendo algo en ellas dos que Harry, Ron y ella siempre tenian, un misterio, un secreto que nadie mas podria saber.

"Es bueno comenzar el dia temprano" era la voz suave y cansada de Harry, Ginny lo observo bien por primera vez, su rostro palido y el cabello negro caia despelucado sobre su frente y mejillas apenas dejando ver sus ojos verdes cansados y aquella sombra morada debajo de ellos que se veia amplificada a travez de sus gafas. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas quizas por el frio en la habitacion, o el hecho de que Ginny lo observaba atentamente en ese momento.

El corazon de Ginny se acelero al notar que el la miraba intensamente tambien, que las esquinas de sus labios estaban ligeramente alados hacia abajo, en una mueca de descontento, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban solo preocupacion, aquella preocupacion que pesaba en su pecho con cada una de sus miradas. Cuanto daria por cambiar aquella mirada que la aterraba en el alma por una mirada de amor? o quizas si no pedia tanto algo de alegria, curiosidad... aquella forma en la que Harry solia mirarla antes de toda aquella locura con esos estupidos dibujos que habian traido las pesadillas a el.

Entonces una frialdad recorrio su pecho y sintio como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, dificultando su respiracion y acumulando la saliva en su boca por la dificultad al tragar, y si las pesadillas de Harry eran acerca de sus dibujos? eran tan terribles para el que se veia haciendole daño?

Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda y la voz de Hermione la sobresalto sacandola de sus pensamientos absurdos.

"...Ginny?"

"Huh?" la pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos pardos viajaron de Harry a Hermione quien fruncia el ceño ligeramente.

"No me estabas escuchando?" el rubor recorrio su rostro pero sus ojos regresaron a Harry quien ahora sonreia ligeramente, Ginny noto como su rostro se veia cansado aun con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le gustaba, incluso notando como aquella mañana la sombra de su barba se mostraba en su rostro cuadrado haciendolo verse mas varonil, la suave brisa movio su cabello ligeramente y el aroma masculino mesclado con el aroma peculiar de su champu, manzana con canela la embriago momentaneamente, un calor recorrio su cuerpo en respuesta a aquel olor.

Cerro sus ojos por un par de segundos tratando de calmarse, de hacer aquellos locos pensamientos acerca de las pesadillas de Harry a un lado, pues obviamente aquello no era el motivo de la preocupacion y falta de sueño del moreno, sin embargo todo parecia encajar en alquel momento, desde que todos vieron aquellos benditos dibujos toda su vida habia dado un vuelco definitivo, todo se habia hecho mas complicado y lleno de drama... por dios ella odiaba el drama.

Entonces la risita de Lyly la hizo regresar a la realidad nuevamente, cuando sus ojos se abrieron noto que Harry miraba al suelo y su mano estaba en su cabello, despeinandolo mas si aquello era posible, sus mejillas sonrojadas con mas intensidad que antes y una sonrisa vacilando en su rostro. Ginny sintio como su rostro se puso caliente, claro que habia sido muy obvia al mirarlo, o al aspirar su fragancia... claro que tenia que haberse puesto en ridiculo de aquella forma frente a todos, sino no seria Ginny Weasley despues de todo.

Obligandose a si misma a retirar su mirada de el, de dejar de analizar cada movimiento que hacia, o aquellas expresiones en su rostro que eran tan faciles de leer, sus cejas, sus labios... y nuevamente lo habia perdido, la nocion del tiempo o el hecho de que no estaban solos pero con Hermione, Lyly y Ron mirandola perder su compostura de aquella forma que se habia jurado no hacer, pero aquella mañana Harry Potter estaba demasiado irresistible a su mirada para ella solo dejarlo ir.

Su ojos se deilaban ante aquel manjar frente a ellos, el como su camisa blanca se ajustaba a su pecho o su corbata estaba mal amarrada dejando ver aquella parte tan sensual de su clavicula, el movimiento lento de su manzana de adam moverse cada vez que tragaba, sus brazos... sus manos sugetando la tunica.

Entonces un suspiro escapo de sus labios en respuesta a su cerebro en nesecidad de aire. La conversacion que Lyly habia comenzado habia distraido a Ron y a Hermione con exito, Ginny se recordo internamente en agradecerle a su amiga por desviar la atencion lejos de aquel momento embarasozo luego. Harry volvio a levantar la mirada encontrandose con la de ella.

"Me alegra que me encuentres tan entretenido esta mañana" dijo en un suave murmullo que Ginny estaba segura que nadie pero ella habia escuchado, su rostro se torno completamente escarlata y una risita nerviosa escapo de sus labios.

"Disculpa Harry, te estoy incomodando verdad?" el sonrio divertido ante la reaccion de ella, su nerviosismo o el hecho de aquel color rosado en sus mejillas que la hacia verse tan adorable y hermosa.

"No... curioso la verdad"

"Curioso?"

"Daria lo que fuese por poder escuchar que es lo que estabas pensando" admitio el sin pena, claro que la risa entre Hermione, Ron y Lyly les aseguraron que los tres estaban perdidos en otra conversacion.

"Te aseguro que no es nada que te gustaria escuchar..." aseguro ella aun sonrojada, el dio un paso hacia ella, sus ojos verdes nunca avandonaron su rostro.

"Quizas puedes probarlo, yo creo que me encantaria saberlo"

_Claro_ Ginny penso sarcasticamente, el hecho de decirle a Harry su loca teoria acerca de sus pesadillas, o el hecho de como habia observado cada movimiento que el habia hecho, como su aroma la enloquecia o como se perdia en su mirada, en sus labios tan rosados y perfectos que ahora mostraban sus dientes blancos y derechos en una sonrisa.

"Lo estas haciendo de nuevo..."

"O... perdon" dijo ella apenada "te estoy observando, verdad?"

Harry asintio y una suave risa escapo de sus labios, sus parpados se cerraban tan lentamente cada vez que parpadeaba que Ginny estaba sorprendida que no hubiese colapsado en frente de ella en aquel momento.

"Harry, estas bien?" pregunto ella ahora saliendo de su fantasia, mas preocupada por el que por su propia nesecidad de comerselo a besos en aquel momento, el levanto una ceja confundido.

"A que te refieres?"

"Ya sabes... se ve como si no hubieses dormido por un par de dias" el moreno mordisqueo su labio inferior, nervioso, sin querer decirle o traer al aire el tema que los habia hecho discutir por tanto tiempo y mantenerla lejos de el, la razon de sus pesadillas y el hecho que Ginny estaba empeñada en que el le contase cada cosa que habia visto.

Por supuesto que Harry no habia querido dormir mucho los dias que pasaron con intensiones de no volver a soñar en su muerte nunca mas, si era nesesario el podria vivir entre cafe y pociones que lo hiciesen no dormir o soñar nunca mas en su vida... si todo fuese mas sencillo y Hermione no le hubiese dado un poco de somnifero la noche anterior el hubiese podido quedarse despierto sin ningun problema. Ahora el no poder despertar de una pesadilla era peor que no dormir en lo absoluto, el ahora estaba cansado, somñoliento y aterrorizado por la vida de Ginny.

Claro que la pesadilla de la noche que habia pasado no habia sido la peor que habia tenido en su vida, quizas el recordar los gritos de su madre o su padre antes de ser asesinados por Voldemort habian sido mas dolorosos y mas fuerte de asimilar, por el simple hecho de que Harry sabia que era un recuerdo que estaba grabado en su mente. Ahora aquellas pesadillas que se repetian una y otra vez en su mente ultimamente solo eran eso, un mal sueño, pues Ginny Weasley aun vivia, tan bella y llena de vida como siempre, con sus pecas y sus ojos brillantes, su cabello de color fuego.

Su corazon dio un respingo ante el solo recuerpo de aquellos ojos negros sin vida, o el grito que escapaba sus labios. Quizas si las pesadillas no empeoraban cada vez el podria acostumbrarse a ellas, tratar de ver el significado, el lugar donde sucedia... tratar de descifrarlas.

Pero la noche anterior habia sido tan terrible que el solo recordarlas hacia que su corazon latiese con fuerza y sus todas sus extremidades se relajasen como si hubiesen sido tratadas con un anestesico, pero el dolor era in-imaginable.

Aquella noche el no habia sido el mismo, aquella noche Harry habia soñado siendo el asesino, Harry habia clavado sus dientes en el cuello palido y pecoso de Ginny, habia sentido el sabor dulce de su sangre y le habia gustado como sabia, y no habia querido detenerse a pesar de que todos sus sentidos le gritaban en parar, en no matarla, porque el la _amaba_, si aquella palabra habia cruzado su mente mientras succionaba su sangre y su lengua recorria los orificios que habian dejado sus dientes.

La _amaba_, amor... una palabra demasiado grande que Harry no estaba seguro en sentirla, a pesar de que aquel sentimiento era tan claro en su sueño, ahora alli frente a ella parecia borroso, estaba claro para el que sentia algo por ella mas que amistad o proteccion, que sus ojos se deleitaban ante la belleza de su rostro, su cuerpo, o lo perspicaz de sus palabras y comentarios... pero amor?

Aquella mañana cuando Ron lo habia despertado Harry no habia podido decirle a su amigo lo que habia soñado, porque el mismo no podia asimilar la dureza entre las imagenes que recordaba de aquella pesadilla del infierno.

"Ahora tu lo estas haciendo" comento Ginny divertida ante la mirada de Harry, apenado el volvio a despeinar su cabello sin embargo sus ojos no la avandornaron esta vez.

"Disculpa..."

"Entonces me vas a decir?"

"El que?" Ginny suspiro derrotada ante la evasiva de Harry.

"El porque te ves como un zombie caminando..."

"Oh, eso..." ambos sonrieron un poco "el juego de Quidditch en contra de Ravenclaw me tiene un poco preocupado..." ahora fue el turno de Ginny para mirarlo incredula, claro que Harry podia mentir mejor que aquella pobre excusa del quidditch, el bien sabia que ella no iba a creer ni una palabra al respecto, pues ella sabia bien que era lo que pasaba.

"De verdad...?" sonaba como una pregunta, pero llena de ironia, Harry mordio su labio inferior nuevamente, una mania que ella hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

"Si..." dijo el y sus ojos verdes se desviaron a Hermione en busca de apoyo, pero una carcajada vino de la castaña, Hermione estaba sumida en una conversacion con Ron y Lyly, entonces Harry supo que ninguna ayuda iba a venir de su amiga, suspiro ligeramente tratando de pensar mas detenidamente alguna excusa que pudiese evitar una pelea con Ginny.

Su mirada impaciente y el sonido de su pie golpeando el suelo lo hacian nervioso, ella cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y levanto una ceja mas que la otra espectante.

"Bueno como te dije, no podia dormir por el partido de quidditch sumandose a todos _mis _problemas" se aseguro en asentuar el 'mis' "entonces Hermione puso unas gotas de somnifero en mi te en la noche..." no era enteramente una mentira.

"Y un somnifero te hizo... verte tan cansado hoy?" pregunto ella confundida, aun no creyendo una palabra.

Harry presiono sus labios en derrota "No fue el somnifero obviamente, fue lo que vino en mis sueños lo que no me dejo dormir en paz"

Lo habia dicho y Ginny trato de no preguntar nada al respecto pues le habia prometido aquello, asi que con esfuerzo tomo aire y sonrio.

"Bueno... y como van los preparativos para el juego?"

"Bien supongo... voy a llamar a una practica el sabado, y creo que si practicamos toda la semana que viene estaremos preparados" Harry parecia aliviado al cambio de tema, una sonrisa agradecida se dibujo en su rostro "no quiero presionar a nadie cuando estamos tan cerca de los finales..."

Hubo un corto momento de silencio que fue interrumpido por la llegada de Claudia a la sala común, ella paso por al lado del grupo mirándolos a todos tímidamente, para luego detener sus ojos azules en Lyly, estudiándola ligeramente.

"Buenos días Claudia" dijo Lyly un tanto incomoda por la mirada de la rubia en ella, Claudia parpadeo un par de veces y luego sus ojos viajaron al grupo, Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Buenos días…" dijo finalmente y con esto último se alejo rápidamente de allí, Lyly se giro a Ginny confundida por la situación.

"Lista para bajar?" pregunto la pelirroja tratando de ignorar la repentina repulsión que recorría su cuerpo, o la vergüenza hacia Harry.

"Vamos" Ginny se giro a Harry una vez mas "ustedes van a bajar a desayunar?"

"Eh… si, si claro" respondió Ron por los otros dos, adelantándose para caminar a un lado de su hermana.

Ginny quizás lo había estado imaginando, pero los últimos días Ron había estado tratando de estar lo más cerca posible a ella, mas quizás que el mismo Harry, Hermione parecía encantada ante la repentina compañía femenina que se había visto rodeada por los últimos días.

"_Es genial tener alguien con quien hablar además de cosas de Voldemort y todo eso…_" les había dicho la noche anterior en la sala común con un tinte de emoción en su voz "_Ron y Harry saben tanto de mujeres a como yo sé de extraterrestres… aunque quizás yo sé mas de eso_"

El clima era mucho más ameno aquella mañana también, y para felicidad de Ginny y Lyly aquella mañana los elfos habían preparado un banquete de chocolate para el desayuno. El Gran comedor estaba completamente impregnado a olor de tortas de chocolates, panquecas, muffins y chocolate caliente.

Ginny logro ver a Lupin en la mesa de los profesores, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad mientras hablaba con la profesora McGonagall amenamente, si había alguien amaba el chocolate más que ella o cualquier mujer en aquella habitación era Remus John Lupin.

El desayuno fue ameno, Harry se sentó a un lado de Ginny aquella mañana y de la misma forma en que lo había hecho anteriormente había tomado su mano bajo la mesa, despidiéndose con un roce en su rostro, alejándose a un lado de Ron siendo seguidos por Hermione.

Ginny llevo un pedazo de panquecas goteando sirope a sus labios, el sabor dulce mezclándose con el sabor a chocolate en su boca, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Esto es el paraíso" aseguro Ginny suspirando, sus ojos castaños se posaron en Lyly, quien miraba a la entrada del gran comedor con expresión triste.

"Que…?" pero Ginny no pudo terminar la respuesta, al Gran comedor entraban Tiago, Alice y Dana. El primero llevaba su túnica entre las manos y su sonrisa impactante fija en su rostro, él y Dana parecían reír de algo que Alice decía.

Ginny miro a Lyly preocupada "estas bien?"

"El siempre se ve tan feliz cuando están ellos solos…" Lyly se giro a Ginny, como si se estuviese obligando internamente a alejar sus ojos de él "recuerdo cuando lo vi la primera vez, asi tan feliz como esta ahora... siempre estaba sonriendo, ahora cada vez que yo estoy en la habitación está completamente serio"

"Quizás es tímido con cualquiera excepto sus amigos" opino Ginny tratando de calmarla, pero Lyly solo hizo una mueca de descontento.

"Puede que sea tímido Ginny, pero tú tienes que haberte dado cuenta que no habla cuando yo estoy allí…"

"Bueno si vamos a esas… tu tampoco hablas mucho" Ginny se sonrojo intensamente al ver la mirada asesina que Lyly le dedico ante sus palabras.

"Pues sí, pero él no fue el que me beso frente a todo el salón"

"Si, supongo que tienes un buen punto a tu defensa"

"Gracias… supongo" ambas se miraron fijamente por un momento antes de sonreír "pero no tenemos que hablar de mí y mi estúpido amor no correspondido… que tal las cosas con Harry? casi te lo comes esta mañana en la sala comun"

"Hablando de amores no correspondidos…" Ginny sonrió ligeramente "por cierto, gracias por salvarme alla y desviar la atencion a otra cosa"

"No hay problema, Ron y Hermione parecian muy entrenenidos ante mi experiencia en pociones"

"Wow, les contaste?"

"Que mejor forma de despistar la atencion de alguien?"

"Lyly no tenias que... gracias"

"Al menos dime que valio la pena..." Lyly sonrio ampliamente con picardia, Ginny se sonrojo ligeramente y se encogio de hombros.

"Ademas de la incomodidad del silencio de ambos en la sala comun y el tomando mi mano bajo la mesa... nada nuevo" los labios de Lyly se abrieron un poco sonriendo incredula.

Ginny sonrio ampliamente antes de dar un trago a su jugo de naranja, levantando su mirada bruscamente cuando unos murmullos femeninos comenzaron, claro que Ginny sabia la razon muy dentro de ella, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al ver quien entraba al Gran Comedor.

Alec y Román, sus rostros serios y hablando por lo bajo, tan sumergidos en su conversación que no se daban cuenta que la mayoría de las chicas sentadas habían volteado a mirarlos.

Y la pelirroja no entendía el por qué no podía despegar sus ojos de él, o la forma en que su camisa se ajustaba a cuerpo o su bufanda colgaba de cada lado de su cuello, o su cabello mojado que se movía con cada paso que daba, o el preguntarse internamente cual sería el aroma de su piel, o si sus besos sabrian a menta?.

Entonces como si lo estuviese llamando con sus pensamientos los ojos oscuros de el viajaron por el Gran Comedor hacia ella, Ginny sintió como sus manos temblaban ligeramente y el calor recorrer su cuerpo, acumulándose en su rostro.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de él, apenas como un saludo y sin más se giro a Román siguiendo con su conversación.

"Ginny, estas bien? Respira que te estás poniendo morada" la voz de Lyly la saco de su ensimismamiento.

"Oh perdón Lyly, que me decías?" Su corazón aun latía con fuerza, sus ojos estaban fijos en la morena pero sus pensamientos estaban confundidos, un flash de imágenes pasaban rápidamente, Harry, Alec… y luego su cabeza daba vueltas.

Frunció el ceño furiosa consigo misma por ser una débil mas entre el montón, por verse atraída a Alec, a su belleza, a la forma en la que la miraba o le hablaba. Suspiro cansada de sus hormonas adolescentes.

"…y tienes un problema" esas fueron las únicas palabras que logro escuchar de Lyly, y su vista la enfoco nuevamente, palideciendo.

"Que tengo un problema? No, no para nada que… yo estoy bien, es solo mis hormonas adolescentes que me traicionan, además nadie puede negar que Alec… bueno es un poco difícil de dejar de mirar, pero no significa nada, yo estoy segura de lo que siento Lyly, y lamentablemente he estado segura por 7 años" Ginny tomo aire tratando de calmar sus nervios, el rostro de la morena crecía en confusión.

"Alec?" los ojos de ella se abrían completamente y una sonrisa incrédula se dibujaba en su rostro "Alec Casey?"

Ginny tembló en su sitio, sintiéndose estúpida "Tu no estabas hablando de eso?" Lyly negó con la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, Ginny dejo su cabeza caer entre sus manos.

"Que tonta!"

Lyly comenzó a reír histéricamente "Oh bueno, bienvenida al club de _'impactadas por el grupo de Ravenclaw team!'_ " Ginny la miro asesinamente haciendo que Lyly soltase otra carcajada más.

"Shh, estas llamando la atención con esa risa tuya"

"Bueno tengo que admitir… si, si estas en un problema mayor del que yo creia"

"He mencionado que te odio?"

"Ponte en la fila, hay un par de personas que me odian de por si…. Solo por haber hecho el ridículo de besar a Tiago"

Ginny sonrió ligeramente "Sabes… yo hice unos dibujos prohibidos"

Lyly pareció impresionada "Prohibidos, como asi?"

Ginny se sonrojo intensamente "Algo que una muchacha decente como yo no debería estar dibujando… es un dibujo… bueno dibujos en los que yo y alguien más estamos haciendo cosas"

Lyly abrió los ojos de par en par "Con Alec Casey?"

Ginny dejo un gruñido salir de sus labios mirando a Lyly asesinamente "ya deja eso, me vas a confundir mas, ya te dije que eso es solo una atracción física, y ni siquiera… es mas curiosidad a como alguien puede aparentar ser tan perfecto"

"Estas desviando el tema"

"Que no, no es con Casey, bien?" Lyly asintió curiosa y luego una mirada de incredulidad se dibujo en su rostro.

"Harry?" Ginny asintió ruborizándose completamente.

"Y Lyly, el los vio… si alguna vez te preguntas el por qué no le hablo mas a Claudia, o él porque hay tanta tensión entre Harry y yo ya tienes tu respuesta"

"Oh por dios! Qué vergüenza"

"Ni que lo digas…"

"No sabía nada, y solo los vio él?"

"No…" las imágenes de aquel día se repitieron en la cabeza de Ginny y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso "Neville, Seamus, Ron, Hermione… solo quiero que sepas que yo entiendo profundamente la vergüenza que sientes con Tiago y sus amigos"

Lyly la miro sorprendida y luego en un arrebato la abrazo fuertemente.

"Gracias Ginny, por confiar en mí y por estar aquí cuando te necesito…"

"Hey… tenemos que mantenernos unidas para salir de estas hormonas vivas"

Ambas rieron, terminando el desayuno rápidamente, luchando por salir de aquel lugar con rapidez para no tener que ver a los chicos de Ravenclaw por mucho mas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Las horas en Transformaciones pasaron rápido para ambas quienes con cada minuto estaban más emocionadas ante la idea de empezar sus transformaciones de humano a animal.

Para sorpresa de ambas Lyly fue llamada al despacho del director al final de la clase, risas de algunas estudiantes y murmullos insultantes a la morena hicieron que la paciencia de Ginny se agotase, y con una mirada asesina advirtió a algunas chicas de Hufflepuff el peligro ante sus comentarios.

Claro que el carácter explosivo de la pelirroja era bien conocido entre los alumnos de Hufflepuff pues en cuarto año cuando un chico se había atrevido a insultar a Harry, de llamarlo un 'asesino' se había llevado un gran puñetazo en el rostro, y luego por dos meses seguidos cada mañana el chico se levantaba con alguna parte animal. Ginny había conseguido esto con algunas compras a las bromas de los gemelos, ganándose una detención pero victoriosamente también el respeto entre los alumnos de Hufflepuff.

Las risas pararon cuando Lyly se levanto de su asiento y le dirigió una nerviosa mirada a Ginny para luego salir del aula.

Poco después Ginny salió del aula apresurada, tratando de huir de algún encuentro con Claudia o tener que maldecir a alguna alumna estúpida de Hufflepuff por meterse con Lyly.

Por otro lado su mente estaba en otro lugar, preocupada por el llamado de su amiga a la dirección, pues por más de que su cabeza trabajase alrededor de cualquier cosa que Dumbledore tuviese que hablar con la pelirroja era muy pequeña. Ginny incluso dudaba que Dumbledore tuviese esa clase de trato con Harry.

Ginny comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, quería ir a la biblioteca por unos libros antes de ir al Gran Comedor a esperar a Lyly allí.

La biblioteca era un lugar muy ameno normalmente, callado y la temperatura mucho más agradable que en cualquier lugar en el castillo. Hubiese sido el lugar preferido de Ginny a no ser por el olor concentrado a libro viejo. La pelirroja arrugo la nariz y rápidamente se dirigió a la sección de criaturas mágicas. Los libros de animagos que ella y Lyly habían estado revisando anteriormente iban a ayudarles enormemente para alcanzar las transformaciones, pero Ginny necesitaba saber mucho mas de los Fénix antes de siquiera poder hacer algún tipo de cambio.

No tardo mucho en encontrar un par de libros que se veían lo suficientemente completos para decidir que era tiempo de dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Con paso ligero retiro los libros y justo en la puerta de la biblioteca una voz que hizo que su corazón brincase la llamo.

"Ginny?" ella se giro ligeramente para encontrarse a Harry caminando hacia ella, una sonrisa bailando en su rostro apuesto, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos verdes brillando con luz propia. El parecia menos cansado que aquella mañana, sin embargo la palidez en su rostro no habia desaparecido.

"Hola Harry, no te hacía por aquí, donde están Ron y Hermione?" Ginny estiro su cuello tratando de ver sobre su hombro alguna señal de los mencionados.

"Bueno la verdad es que me quede discutiendo algo con Remus después de clases… y me imagine que habían venido para acá, pero ya vez que me equivoque" Harry rasco su cabeza por un momento y sus ojos viajaron del rostro de la pelirroja a los libros que sujetaba.

"_Todo lo que hay que saber acerca del ave Fénix_… wow, pensando en uno como mascota?" Ginny se sonrojo ligeramente. Mas bien en _ser_ uno era la palabra adecuada.

"Tratando de estudiar para la evaluación de Criaturas Mágicas" mintió rápidamente, Harry pareció creerle pues dejo el tema para tranquilidad de Ginny.

"Vas para el Gran Comedor?" Ginny asintió, el hizo una seña galante para que ella caminase en frente de él.

Quiddictch fue el primer tema en el que ambos se vieron completamente sumergidos en, los partidos que se acercaban eran una buena forma de distraer a Harry con todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Voldemort o las miradas de angustia que Ginny notaba hacia ella, esas miradas que comenzaban a atormentarla.

Por otro lado Ginny considero prudente el no mencionar el juego amistoso que tenia con algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw el día siguiente por la noche, pues no quería tener que discutir con Harry el por qué ir a divertirse con ellos no era 'fraternizar' con el enemigo.

El solo pensamiento de _ellos_ hizo que la piel de la pelirroja se erizara, su mente se vio nuevamente atrapada entre recuerdos de los rostros hermosos de Román, Tiago y Alec, sobre todo el último.

El rostro de Ginny se arrugo graciosamente haciendo que sus pecas se multiplicasen y que Harry quien la miraba incrédulo se riese ante su expresión.

"Qué? Dije algo malo?"

"No, no es nada, estaba recordando algo… son esas muchachas que viven molestando a Lyly, me tienen exasperada" parte era verdad, pensó Ginny sintiéndose mal por mentirle tanto a Harry, pero la verdad era que algo la atormentaba y las muchachas molestando a Lyly no eran la única razón.

La razón tenía nombre y apellido, Alec Casey. Ginny no quería aceptarlo, no iba a admitir que sus pensamientos se estaban dividiendo entre Harry y el, un muchacho al que apenas conocía y por el cual un montón de babosas estaban detrás.

Claro que Ginny no iba a ponerse entre ese montón, ella tenía orgullo, y ese orgullo nunca la dejaría admitir que a pesar de estar a un lado de Harry Potter, ella estaba allí pensando en Alec.

La voz de su conciencia resonó en su cabeza, _tienes un problema_. Y porque la voz de su conciencia sonaba tanto a Liliana Soto? Ginny arrugo su ceño y volvió a suspirar obligándose a si misma a mirar a Harry.

El la miraba entretenido, una sonrisa en sus labios y su cabello azabache cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos, sin embargo ella podía verlos detrás de sus gafas, tan impactantes como nunca. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y sus mejillas rápidamente adquirieron un color rosado intenso.

Pero Ginny no se sintió apenada, una ola de tranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo ante su reacción por Harry, dándose cuenta de que nada había disminuido por él. Todos sus sentimientos estaban allí, intactos como habían estado por 7 años.

"Entonces, Ron estaba diciendo que para este verano tu familia estaba pesando en mudarse de la madriguera por seguridad?"

"Bueno, 'seguridad' es una forma de llamarlo" dijo Ginny "yo lo llamo aprovechar la situación, mi papa se ha empeñado en alquilar una casa muggle en las afueras de España, y vivir tres meses como muggles… que tal?"

Harry presiono sus labios tratando de contener la risa, el solo imaginarse al señor Weasley con su vestir gracioso hablándole a cualquier persona no mágica iba a ser algo que él no podía perderse.

"Va a ser sumamente entretenido de ver" aseguro Harry, Ginny lo miro con ojos pequeños pero una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ya me imagino como tú y Hermione se van a burlar de nosotros…"

"Mucho… probablemente" ambos rieron, ambos observaron a la profesora de Adivinación caminando hacia ellos, con su mirada en los pergaminos que sujetaba en sus manos, y murmurando cosas para ella misma.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada antes de soltar una risa por lo bajo sin embargo no lo suficientemente silenciosa para no llamar la atención de Sibil Trelawney.

Sus ojos rápidamente se levantaron desde las hojas de pergamino enrolladas hacia ellos dos, y sin más un sonido extraño salió de sus labios mientras sus brazos temblaban dejando caer todos lo que sujetaba al suelo.

Harry camino rápidamente hincándose a un lado de Trelawney empezando a recoger sus cosas, siendo seguido por Ginny. El olor a incienso que ella emanaba y su apariencia un tanto desequilibrada siempre había hecho que Ginny sonriese.

Pero no aquella tarde, pues sus ojos muy abiertos no se habían despegado de ella.

"Veo mueeeerte!" la profesora jadeo sin aliento, sus gafas temblando en el puente de su nariz, su mano extendida a ellos dos.

Ginny la miraba con sorpresa mientras Harry solo levanto una ceja y suspiro cansado.

"Si, si ya se que un futuro siniestro me espera…"comenzó él cansado extendiéndole los pergaminos que tenia en sus manos, los ojos de Trelawney pasaron ahora a Harry, como si lo hubiese visto por primera vez. Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente, y sus ojos azules viajaron nuevamente a Ginny.

"Oh mi niña…. mi niña, la muerte te sigue, el destino más oscuro, mas horrorizarte…" dijo ella con un tono dramático, el corazón de Ginny se detuvo al instante, Trelawney le hablaba a ella, no a Harry.

Los ojos de la profesora se abrieron de par en par, Ginny sintió como sus piernas temblaban ante aquella mirada llena de terror, la misma forma en la que Harry la miraba cada mañana.

"El peligro esta tan cerca, por todos lados la oscuridad te rodea…" Trelawney llevo una de sus manos a sus labios en horror, sus ojos amplificados por los cristales de sus lentes no se despegaban del rostro de Ginny que lentamente comenzaba a llenarse de terror.

"Fuego!! Fuego quemando tu cuerpo cuando la vida se escape de ti…" Ginny sintió la mano de Harry tomar su codo, como si tratase de sostenerla temiendo que en cualquier momento fuese a colapsar.

"…Profesora…" la voz lenta y amenazante de Harry sonó interrumpiendo el drama en el suspiro de la mujer, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, y una de sus manos cerrada en un puño "lo siento mucho, pero nos tenemos que ir"

Trelawney giro su rostro a Harry por segunda vez, pero el terror no desapareció de su rostro.

"Sus papeles profesora" Harry extendió su mano en la cual sujetaba varios pergaminos, ella asintió y se acerco rápidamente a tomar todas sus cosas de las manos de los dos. Ginny pudo jurar que Trelawney temblaba cuando se acerco a ella y sus ojos detrás de aquellas gafas detallaban su rostro, como si no quisiese olvidarlo.

"Oh mi niña…" susurro nuevamente, entonces Ginny sintió como Harry la jalaba lejos de allí por aquel pasillo desierto.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más denso, pero ella no hizo nada por romperlo, nada por tratar de hablar por miedo de que su voz se quebrase en un llanto de desesperación, de terror por su vida.

Ella solo tomo aire profundamente y lo sostuvo ahí en sus pulmones, tratando de calmar sus nervios, tratando de ignorar el aroma intoxicante de Harry, o la calidez de su mano sujetando su brazo, o el hecho de que sus ojos verdes no habían dejado de mirarla desde el encuentro con la profesora momentos atrás.

"Ginny…" Harry susurró en voz preocupada, sus pasos ahora iban más despacio hasta detenerse en medio del pasillo, Ginny lo imito, su mirada perdida en una de las paredes rocosas. La mano de él apretó tratando de llamar su atención.

"No te preocupes, Trelawney ha estado prediciendo mi muerte desde tercero…" los ojos castaños de Ginny viajaron a Harry, su ceño se frunció levemente al ver que él trataba de sonreírle.

"Harry no empieces" la voz de ella sonó ronca, cada palabra a su salida dejaba aquella sensación que quemaba su garganta "tu has visto lo mismo, lo se"

"Yo no he visto nada" mintió deliberadamente, Ginny presiono sus labios y con un movimiento brusco se libero del agarre de Harry, sus ojos muy pequeños y su rostro completamente rojo de la rabia que crecía en su cuerpo.

"Hasta cuando me vas a decir lo mismo! Porque no me dices de una buena vez que es lo que me va a pasar y nos evitamos todo este misterio?"

"Porque nada te va a pasar"

"Basta!" Ginny se movió un par de pasos lejos de él, aquel nudo en su garganta se hizo mas grande haciendo que fuese difícil para ella el tragar o el hablar "basta con esta mentira que me estas tratando de hacer creer!"

"No te estoy mintiendo…"

"Que no crees que no veo la forma en que me miras cada mañana? Como si fuese un milagro que aun estuviese viva…"

"No… no es así"

"No? Me miras como si esa fuese la ultima vez que me fueses a ver con vida" Harry presiono sus labios y a pesar de que trato de obligarse a si mismo a mentirle, en decirle a Ginny que no era verdad, no pudo.

"Que no crees que tengo derecho a saber que es lo que pasa? Incluso Trelawney lo vio, y tu… tu cara cuando ella dijo eso, yo se que ambos ven lo mismo" un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny, el terror se apoderaba de ella, el terror a su propia muerte. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro.

Un silencio los rodeo por un par de minutos.

"Dime, dime ahora mismo" ella exigió entre sollozos, Harry dio un paso hacia ella preocupado, sintiendo un nudo en su pecho también, el solo verla llorar así por su culpa lo hacía sentirse miserable "Harry"

"No… Ginny no puedo" ella cerro sus ojos tratando de contener la furia dentro de ella, pero un gruñido escapo de sus labios, dando un paso hacia él golpeándolo en su pecho con el puño cerrado un par de veces.

"Por que no? Dime Harry, ahora mismo" las manos de Harry tomaron las de ella suavemente deteniendo los golpes, sujetándola fuertemente.

Ginny se movió bruscamente tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero una de sus manos sujetaba su cintura con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él. Ella levanto su rostro lista para reclamarle, para exigirle que la soltase.

Pero se quedo allí, perdida entre sus ojos, entre aquella mirada llena de preocupación y desconsuelo, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y aquella fragancia embriagadora que la rodeaba con su abrazo.

Ginny podía sentir el corazón de Harry latir con fuerza bajo su mano, y sus labios temblaron al tratar de contener un sollozo, aquella rabia en su cuerpo ahora se transformaba en impotencia.

"Me voy a morir…" dijo nuevamente apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Harry que solo la estrecho contra el con mas fuerza.

"No Ginny…"

"Cuanto tiempo me queda?" ella lo interrumpió sin levantar su rostro de su pecho, tratando de ahogar el llanto, tratando de remplazar aquel terror con el sentimiento de emoción que muy dentro de ella sentía por estar tan cerca de él.

"Nada te va a…"

"No me vuelvas a decir esa misma frasecita Harry Potter" fue una advertencia, Harry arrugo el ceño mientras las esquinas de sus labios se movieron en una mueca de disgusto "si no piensas decirme nada, entonces no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar" Ginny hizo un movimiento para alejarse de él, pero Harry la detuvo forzosamente, más cerca de él que antes, Ginny pudo sentir su respiración chocando contra su rostro, y se maldijo internamente por su debilidad y el como su corazón cedía ante sus encantos.

"Que quieres que te diga?" pregunto él fríamente "quieres que te diga como va a suceder? Quieres que te diga que no vamos a poder evitarlo Ginny? Eso es lo que quieres que te diga?"

Ginny levanto su quijada desafiante, tratando de demostrarle que ella era suficientemente fuerte como para asimilar lo que fuese, incluso su propia muerte.

Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en su piel, con rabia e impotencia, Ginny sin embargo no hizo ningún sonido, o ningún movimiento por alejarse de él. Estaba cerca de lograr lo que quería, tan cerca de que Harry finalmente le dijese todo.

"Quieres preocuparte más de lo que ya estás? Las solas palabras de Trelawney han causado esto en ti" él rozo sus mejillas suavemente, limpiando el rastro mojado que sus lagrimas habían dejado, Ginny se estremeció ligeramente "ahora… cuando yo te diga lo que he visto imagínate el terror que vas a sentir, es eso lo que quieres? Saber exactamente como?"

Ginny dudo por un momento, pero después asintió mirándolo desafiante.

"Yo soy más fuerte de lo que tú crees" aseguro ella.

"Ginny nadie ha dicho que no lo seas"

"Entonces deja de tratarme como a una niña y dime que es lo que está pasando" Harry la miro fijamente para luego suspirar molesto.

"Bien!" Harry soltó a Ginny bruscamente, y su mano despeino su cabello, su respiración acelerada, Ginny solo se quedo allí observándolo muy quieta, pasaron unos minutos y poco a poco su respiración se hizo lenta, mas tranquila, su mirada se levanto apenas hacia ella.

Ginny contuvo su respiración expectante, las lágrimas continuaban bajando por su rostro, sin poder hacer nada por detenerlas.

"Si lo que quieres saber es como pasa, no lo se" Ginny abrió su boca para protestar pero Harry la detuvo levantando su mano hacia ella "en cada uno de mis sueños es muy tarde… cuando te consigo ya estas muerta" Ginny tembló en su lugar, Harry presiono los labios sintiéndose como un imbécil por siquiera pronunciar estas palabras frente a ella "o… tan débil que mueres en mis brazos"

"Mis pesadillas han ido cambiando, las primeras que tuve Voldemort te mataba personalmente, la luz verde iluminaba los pasillos antes de que yo llegase y él estaba allí esperando por mi…" Harry sonaba perdido en sus recuerdos, sus ojos en los de ella, pero realmente no mirándola.

En ese momento Ginny supo que no quería escuchar más, todas las razones que tenia antes ahora eran nulas, el nudo en su garganta y el terror crecían en su cuerpo.

"Y luego cambiaron, ahora no era Voldemort, era Bellatrix Lestrange… en mi sueño puedo escuchar su voz, pero no entiendo que es lo que sucede" en el rostro de Harry la rabia fue desapareciendo y la misma angustia recobro su lugar, sus ojos verdes recorrieron el rostro de Ginny.

Y ella sabía que él no estaba contándole todo, que había omitido cosas que él creía que era mejor que ella no supiese, pero para ella en ese momento fue suficiente.

"Por más que lo repase en mi mente nunca puedo descifrar que es lo que pasa, es como una tortura Ginny… las imágenes son tan reales" Harry dio un paso hacia ella mordiendo su labio inferior "por mas que les cuente a Ron, a Hermione o a ti… esta angustia en mi pecho no desaparece"

Con otro paso recorrió el espacio que había entre ellos, Ginny parpadeo un par de veces y en aquel llanto silencioso sintió como Harry la abrazaba nuevamente, pero ahora no había rastro de tensión en sus brazos, o rabia en su corazón. Ambos sentían el mismo terror, el mismo dolor.

"Cuanto tiempo tengo?" pregunto ella en un hilo de voz, los dedos de Harry se hundieron en su cabello, y ella reacomodo su rostro en el pecho ahora mojado de él. Escuchando el palpitar calmado de su corazón.

"…no funciona así" dijo él finalmente en un susurro "puede ser que este jugando con mi mente Ginny, no tiene sentido que el sueño cambie así tan repentinamente"

"A menos que él esté cambiando de plan… a menos que no este seguro de cómo quiera hacerlo, pero si este seguro de a quien" dijo Ginny rápidamente, Harry apoyo su quijada en la cabeza de ella, sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos.

"Si Voldemort quiere llegar a ti, para llegar a mi no va a poder"

"Como así?"

"Ginny, me voy de Hogwarts… voy a ir a buscarlo a donde quiera que este, no voy a poner a nadie en peligro" Ginny levanto su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, tratar de ver si era una especie de broma, pero la seriedad en su rostro solo hizo que su corazón se encogiera en su lugar.

"No…" Ginny comenzó a negar con la cabeza "no puedes irte Harry"

"En mis pesadillas, estamos aquí en Hogwarts…Voldemort trae la guerra aquí, no puedo permitir que eso pase"

"Mientras Dumbledore este aquí, Voldemort no se atrevería…" comenzó Ginny, entonces la mano de Harry llego a su rostro, limpiando el rastro mojado en una de sus mejillas, sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

"él esta mas ausente, y estoy seguro de que Voldemort lo sabe" Harry suspiro "Dumbledore pasa todo el tiempo cazando a Voldemort, tratando de detener los ataques, tratando de mantenerlo alejado de mi… siento que los alumnos corren peligro aquí, y es por mi" Ginny no dijo nada.

Él recorrió el camino de una lágrima con su dedo en una suave caricia.

"Harry, todo lo que pasa por Voldemort no es tu culpa… si el viene a atacar Hogwarts no es tu responsabilidad evitarlo"

"Pero si es" dijo él suavemente, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. El corazón de Ginny se detuvo al ver que él acercaba su rostro lentamente al de ella, podía sentir su aliento dulce chocar contra su rostro, su estomago se revolvió en su lugar y sus piernas temblaron ligeramente.

Y entonces sus labios besaron su mejilla, tan cerca de sus labios que Ginny podía saborear su aliento, y solo segundos después los labios de el presionaron sobre los de ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, disfrutando la forma en la que sus labios acariciaban los de ella. Las manos de Ginny recorrieron su espalda hasta cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, abrazándose más a él, su corazón se aceleraba mientras su cuerpo pedía por más.

Cuando la punta de su lengua rozaron el borde de sus labios Ginny sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba, e inmediatamente dejando un último suave beso en sus labios se alejo de ella.

Sus ojos verdes devoraban los de ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración acelerada "Nos vamos a meter en problemas…" Harry menciono con una sonrisa apenada, Ginny lo miro confundida "alguien se acerca…"

Entonces pudo escuchar los pasos alrededor en la esquina, una sonrisa cómplice apareció en sus labios, aun sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y sus piernas temblando ligeramente.

Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a donde los pasos venían, y Ginny se dejo llevar, como si estuviese caminando aun en las nubes, con su estomago lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban subiendo hasta su pecho, y aquel rubor perpetuo en sus mejillas.

"…para donde vamos?"

"Bueno, pensé que era prudente comer algo antes de ir a clases" Harry se giro ligeramente a ella y una sonrisa bailo en sus labios por un momento "tienes hambre?"

"Um…" Ginny dudo por un momento, no muy segura de que quería ir al Gran Comedor y verse alejada de él tan rápido, pero su estomago se revolvió en reclamo a sus pensamientos.

"Valla, parece que tu estomago tiene vida propia" Ginny se sonrojo intensamente.

"Pues supongo que podría comer algo" Harry soltó una risa divertida y su mano estrecho un poco la de Ginny antes de halarla en dirección al Gran Comedor.

"Estaba pensando…" Harry empezó algo más serio.

"Ug… eso no es bueno" Ginny rio un poco tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Por los dos últimos meses yo he estado diciéndole a tu hermano que… bueno todo esto de no decirte nada era por protegerte, y también diciéndole que no iba a acercarme a ti de esta forma" Harry tomo aire profundamente.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

"Más que todo por… bueno tu sabes" Ginny levanto ambas cejas confundida "los dibujos Ginny… Ron estaba enloqueciéndose de que yo me iba a tratar de aprovechar"

"Huh…" Ginny sintió su corazón acelerarse pero una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro "por eso no me dejaste besarte antes?"

Harry se sonrojo completamente y una sonrisa apenada se dibujo en su rostro.

"No quiero que pienses mal… hay muchas cosas que están sucediendo Ginny, hay cosas que a pesar de que quiero evitarlas no puedo"

"Como?"

"Como estar contigo" Ginny contuvo su respiración "pero…"

"Pero no podemos estar juntos?" la pelirroja frunció el ceño, Harry negó con la cabeza presionando sus labios.

"No deberíamos…."

"Harry, la verdad es que no te entiendo" Ginny murmuro algo molesta "me besas, me tomas de la mano en el Gran Comedor, me estas volviendo loca"

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Y no es gracioso" dijo Ginny molesta.

"Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti es tu carácter"

"Ves! Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!"

"Ginny, te estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo a pesar de que no debería…" Harry se detuvo y la miro seriamente "quiero intentarlo…"

"No entiendo, pero si me estabas diciendo que mi hermano…"

"Quizás sea buena idea hacerlo más despacio" Ginny presiono sus labios confundida "quizás en ese tiempo puedes darte cuenta lo malo que es estar con alguien como yo… y olvidarte de lo que sientes por mi"

Ginny frunció el ceño.

"Lo malo es lo que lo hace tan emocionante…"

Harry ahora frunció el ceño de vuelta.

"Es en serio Ginny…"

"Okay, entonces que dices? Que lo tomamos con calma a ver si no me hieres y yo no te causo una ulcera en preocupación"

Harry sonrió ligeramente y llevo su mano a sus labios dejando un suave beso en ella.

"Nadie lo hubiese podido decir mejor" Ginny suspiro sintiendo una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo ante el gesto de Harry, y aquel beso aun palpitando en su piel.

"Y vamos a caminar por los pasillos tomados de las manos?"

Harry soltó su mano lentamente.

"Quizás sea mejor no darle un infarto a Ron…"

"O a Lyly"

"Se han vuelto buenas amigas ustedes en poco tiempo" comento él.

"Extrañamente ella me da una extraña tranquilidad… casi siento que nos hemos conocido de toda la vida"

"Bueno… teóricamente se han conocido 6 años" Ginny frunció el ceño a Harry quien soltaba una risa divertida, ambos podían oler el delicioso aroma que venía desde el gran comedor.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que siento como si hubiésemos sido amigas por años en vez de meses…"

"Algo así me paso a mí con tu hermano…"

"Y Hermione?"

"La odiábamos, sobretodo Ron" ambos rieron un poco "aunque eso quizás era por otras razones…"

"Um… si se lo que dices"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Y te beso!?" la voz de Lyly sonaba alarmada y una sonrisa amplia se dibujaba en sus labios "Y como fue? Que paso? Que te dijo?"

"Bueno…" pero Ginny no pudo seguir, un grupo de tres chicas de Ravenclaw pasaron a un lado de ellas, una de ellas, la más alta empujo ligeramente a Lyly haciéndola perder ligeramente el equilibrio, a no ser por Ginny quien la sujeto Lyly hubiese caído al suelo.

"Ups, lo siento" dijo aquella chica de cabello negro lacio, mientras su mano pálida se posaba en sus labios donde una pequeña sonrisa burlona se dibujaba, sus amigas sin embargo comenzaban a reírse descontroladamente.

Ginny la miro con ojos pequeños sintiendo la rabia recorrer su cuerpo.

"Oh pero miren muchachas si es Liliana Soto" las risas se hicieron más pronunciadas, Ginny noto como Lyly bajaba su rostro apenada, pero ella no iba a dejar que eso le pasara a su amiga, no señor.

"Por dios, se puede ser más patética que esta mexicanita?"

Ginny quito sus manos de los hombros de Ginny y se cruzo de brazos mirando a la muchacha que ella conocía como Victoria Adams, una chica que se fijaba mas en que zapatos iba a ponerse aquella mañana que en las tareas o clases.

Las risas de sus amigas estaban colmando la paciencia de Ginny.

"Por favor le dices a tus amiguitas que se callen sus risitas son algo molestas"

Los ojos azules de la pelinegro se movieron a Ginny, la sonrisa en sus labios se amplió ligeramente.

"Pero que eres tú? Su guardaespaldas o qué? Igual de patética que tu amiguita quizás Weasley"

"Oh, jaja, uu que mala Adams, casi me haces llorar con esas palabras" Ginny fingió una cara triste "ahora las personas que de verdad tenemos cerebro nos tenemos que ir a clases…"

"Un momento, que te has creído tu?" comenzó Victoria dando un paso amenazante a Ginny quien la miro desafiante.

En ese momento Tiago apareció en la esquina del pasillo, su caminado era despacio pero seguro, ambas manos dentro los bolsillos de su túnica, y su cabello ondulado bailaba con el viento, sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en Lyly quien a un lado de Ginny temblaba ligeramente.

"Que es lo que está pasando aquí?" su voz gruesa y potente hizo que todas dieran un ligero salto, las tres chicas de Ravenclaw se giraron a mirarlo con ojos soñadores.

"Oh, hola Tiago" dijo Victoria con voz sensual, Ginny levanto una ceja más que la otra y una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro "estábamos solo… molestando un poco a estas dos, ya sabes que los burros se juntan para rascarse"

Victoria le dirigió una rápida mirada a Ginny como para asegurarse que la pelirroja seguía allí, Tiago ahora caminaba más rápido, su rostro estaba serio y molesto.

"Ya sabes…" siguió Victoria "solo haciéndole saber a Lyly que te deje en paz, nada malo, solo haciéndote un favor"

Tiago frunció el ceño y se detuvo a un lado de Ginny sacando sus manos de los bolsillos para cruzarlas en su pecho.

"Victoria yo no necesito tu ayuda, deja a Liliana y a Ginny en paz…" su acento era mas fuerte una vez estaba molesto.

"No pero si yo se que tu no necesitas ayudas mi vida… pero es divertido molestarla un poco"

La rabia en el rostro del moreno creció, pero antes de que el pudiese decir nada mas Ginny hablo.

"Mira Adams, Lyly a diferencia de ti y de tus amiguitas no anda de babosa persiguiendo a Tiago"

"No, tienes razón, ella anda besándolos" dijo Victoria levantando una ceja sonriendo burlonamente "tan malo besa la pobre que Tiago tuvo que quedarse en enfermería todo el día…"

"Basta" gruño el molesto, Lyly solo bajo la cabeza completamente apenada.

"Algún problema?" Todos se giraron a la llegada de Alec al grupo, el tenia ambas cejas arriba y sus ojos oscuros viajaron de Tiago a Ginny, para luego posarse en Victoria quien dejaba de sonreír inmediatamente.

Aquella reacción era lo que Ginny había estado esperando para atacar a aquella mujer, de no haber sido porque ella tuvo la misma reacción, sus piernas temblaron, su corazón se acelero y sus ojos se negaban en dejar de mirarlo, como si fuese un milagro caminante.

Pero Ginny era más fuerte que Victoria, o al menos eso quería creer, así que tomando aire profundamente trajo el recuerdo de los labios de Harry besándola aquella mañana, y su estomago se revolvió al solo recuerdo.

"Espero que Victoria, Tiffany y Ángela no esten molestándolas…" siguió el buscando una respuesta de su amigo, pero Tiago parecía mudo de la rabia.

"No, no ellas solo andan baboseando por ustedes" dijo Ginny una vez que estuvo segura de que su voz no iba a ceder por ella, haciéndola quedar en ridículo, Alec levanto una ceja y sus ojos se dirigieron a Victoria quien se sonrojaba intensamente.

"Y parece que no babea solo por Tiago" observo Ginny ante el color que el rostro de Victoria había tomado cuando Alec se había acercado a la discusión.

"Cállate idiota"

Ginny soltó una risa divertida "Mira, solo déjanos en paz ok? Ve y babosea en otro lugar" dijo finalmente Ginny haciendo una seña con su mano "shu, shu" dijo como si estuviese espandandola a un perro, los ojos de Victoria hirvieron con rabia y dio un paso al frente amenazante.

Lyly tomo el brazo de Ginny tratando de halarla de aquella pelea que ella consideraba su culpa, tan pendiente en liberar a su amiga de aquello no se había dado cuenta de que Tiago estaba a un lado de ella, mirando al grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw amenazadoramente.

Ginny sin embargo no tenía ni pizca de miedo ante la altura de Victoria, o el que ellas claramente las sobrepasaban en tamaño.

"Vuelve a repetir ese sonidito Weasley, te reto" dijo Victoria entre sus dientes, Alec levanto ambas cejas cuando vio los labios de Ginny moverse, y se coloco en frente de la pelirroja tan rápido que Ginny , Victoria y su grupo tardaron un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba allí en frente de ellas.

Ginny pudo sentir su aroma masculino entrar por los orificios de su nariz, su espalda frente a ella, el era mucho más alto de lo que Ginny recordaba, su cabello color chocolate despeinado por el viento.

"Victoria porque no las dejas tranquilas, si?" dijo él con voz persuasiva, Victoria parpadeo un par de veces y un rubor recorrió su rostro, Alice apenas llegaba al lugar, pero no hubo necesidad de preguntar que sucedía, ella solo dio un par de pasos y se puso al otro lado de Lyly, con el ceño fruncido.

"…Bueno" dijo con voz temblorosa la pelinegra mirando asesinamente a Lyly quien se encogió en su lugar "pero que no se atrevan a cruzarse en nuestro camino, porque ustedes no van a estar siempre allí para defenderlas"

Eso fue más de lo que Ginny pudo tolerar, una explosión en su pecho y la rabia recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente.

"Que!?" Alec se giro rápidamente a Ginny con ambas cejas levantadas, la pelirroja camino por uno de los lados de Alec y con toda la fuerza que tenía en ella piso con fuerza el pie de Victoria.

Un sonido que pareció como un hueso romperse sonó para luego seguir por el grito de agonía en la voz aguda de Victoria.

"No te atrevas a decirme con quien debo cruzarme en los pasillos babas" amenazo Ginny levantando su mano con su dedo índice en alto "te advierto que no voy a dejar que tu o que nadie anden tratando de hacer sentir mal a Lyly"

Todos estaban tan impresionados ante la reacción de Ginny que nadie dijo nada, el pie de la pelirroja se levanto del de Victoria quien con lagrimas avecinándose en sus ojos miraba a Ginny con rabia.

"Yo no te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a tus amiguitas" Ginny las señalo, todas temblaron ligeramente ante la mirada asesina de Ginny "en un duelo… quién crees que ganaría, un montón de tipas que tienen cucarachas bailándole en la cabeza o alguien que de verdad tiene cerebro?"

Un sollozo salió de los labios de Victoria "Esto no va a quedar así Weasley" amenazo la pelinegro tratando de moverse, cojeando ligeramente.

"Y supongo que tu vas a hacer algo al respecto?" Victoria arrugo la nariz y una mueca apareció en sus labios.

"Quizás debería llevarla a la enfermería…" dijo la voz de Alec, Ginny sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente, aquella reaccion que comenzaba a cansarle.

Victoria se giro ligeramente a sus amigas, una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en su rostro por apenas segundos antes de que la expresion de dolor agudo volviese a sus facciones. Pero en ese momento fue cuando la risa de Alice recorrió el lugar, ella había estado tratando de contenerse por todo ese tiempo y no lo había logrado mas, Lyly a pesar de estar completamente espantada ante la situación comenzó a reírse también, pero Ginny no supo si era por el hecho de su estampida en contra de la Ravenclaw o era una risa nerviosa por el hecho de que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Tiago habia estado a su lado todo ese tiempo.

"Quizás deberías dejarla que cojee hasta enfermería" dijo Alice entre risas, una de las amigas de Victoria la miro asesinamente "no es más de lo que se merecen Alec…"

El nombrado se giro ligeramente a Alice con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios perfectos para luego girarse a Ginny.

"Veo que alguien como tú no es una damisela en peligro…" Ginny sintió su corazón acelerarse y el rubor recorrer sus mejillas nuevamente, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Lejos de ser una dama" escupió Victoria con desprecio, para luego dejar un lamento que en opinión de Ginny era una mala actuación para llamar la atención de Alec o Tiago.

Pero el último aun estaba a un lado de Lyly mirándolas desaprobadoramente.

"Deberíamos apresurarnos a clases… o Slughorn va a bajarnos puntos" dijo Tiago girándose hacia la morena haciendo una seña con su mano que indicaba que el caminaria despues de ella, Lyly se sonrojo inmediatamente asintiendo torpemente con su cabeza, ellos dos y Alice comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de las mazmorras perdiéndose en una de las esquinas.

Ginny se giro con intensiones de seguirlos pero la voz de Victoria la llamo nuevamente.

"Cuando estés sola Ginevra Weasley, entonces es ahí cuando vas a querer nunca haberte metido con Victoria Adams"

Ginny se giro a ella con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

"No me preocupa lo que alguien como tu pueda hacerme" dijo simplemente para luego pasar sus ojos a Alec quien la miraba con incredulidad.

Ginny suspiro y se dio media vuelta con intensiones de alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, de huir de esos sentimientos que crecían en su cuerpo mezclándose con la sensación de cabeza ligera que el beso de Harry le había dejado momentos atrás.

En la puerta del aula Lyly la esperaba con Alice, la segunda se giro a Ginny como si esta fuese una especie de celebridad y su rostro se ilumino con una bonita sonrisa.

"Desde ahora en adelante te llevare con nosotros a donde quiera que valla" dijo Alice divertida colocando su pequeña mano en el hombro de Ginny "cuando Dana escuche lo que sucedió… puff, le estaremos rogando a Dumbledore porque te cambie de casa"

"No!" Lyly bromeo un poco soltando una risita nerviosa "te aseguro que yo la necesito mas que ustedes"

Alice comenzó a negar con la cabeza "Oh bueno, espero que Victoria no me vaya a meter en un problema con Slughorn…"

"Estás loca?" pregunto Alice con malicia "en como ella diga algo la detención va para ella también por estar molestando a Lyly por algo que parcialmente fue culpa del profesor también"

"Valla que no lo había pensado de esa forma" dijo Lyly con una mano en la quijada pensativa "hubiese ido a pisotearle el otro pie a la engreída esa"

Las tres soltaron una risa divertida y entraron al aula, Alice fue al mismo puesto que siempre ocupaba a un lado de Tiago y Alec quien aun no había regresado de llevar a Victoria a la enfermería.

Sus amigas no tardaron en entrar al aula, mirando asesinamente a Ginny y a Lyly quienes se acomodaban a un lado de Luna en sus puestos habituales.

"…Te van a encantar todas las teorías que tengo hoy" Luna murmuro en el oído de Ginny, quien ese día no tenía ganas de escucharlas.

"No me digas… mas vampiros?" los ojos de Luna brillaron con emoción, Lyly se giro ligeramente hacia ellas con curiosidad.

"Hablas tanto de eso que me vas a empezar a hacer creer que eres una más de las seguidoras de Alec Casey" bromeo Ginny ignorando la punzada en su estomago o el calor recorrer su cuerpo al solo pensamiento, Lyly levanto una ceja más que la otra y sus ojos oscuros examinaron el rostro de Ginny.

"No los mismos encantos que todas ven, a mi no me atrae que él es guapo o lo que sea… sino que es extremadamente distinto y… peligroso" Ginny pudo escuchar la risa silenciosa de Lyly a un lado de Luna, quizás por la expresión en la cara de la pelirroja, o por lo loco que sonaba viniendo de Luna.

Ginny suspiro y miro a Slughorn, tratando de desviar su mente de su nuevo problema y pensar un poco en el verdadero peligro que ella corría. Que temor iba a sentir Ginny por una adolescente molesta como Victoria Adams, o quien fuese que fuera cuando Lord Voldemort estaba buscando en matarla?

Porque su corazón trataba de dividirse en dos justo en este momento? Sus labios se presionaron y a pesar de que iba en contra de sí misma, sus ojos viajaron a la puerta cada vez que esta se abría esperando en ver a Alec entrar por ella.

La clase se acabo y Alec Casey nunca regreso de la enfermería, el olor del aula aquella tarde hizo que todos abandonaran el aula más rápido de lo normal.

Ginny comenzó a introducir las cosas en su bolso con rapidez, respirando por la boca para evitar oler el azufre en el aire.

"Entonces… las vemos mañana por la noche?" era la voz fuerte de Tiago, Ginny levanto su mirada atónita a él, pensando en el shock en que su amiga debía estar en ese momento decidió en responder.

"Si… si claro" una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios llenos de él, y sus ojos oscuros viajaron a la morena que a un lado de Ginny mantenía su vista en los libros que trataba de meter en el bolso.

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta viéndolo girarse en sus pies caminando hacia donde Alice en la puerta lo esperaba, esta le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Ginny antes de que los dos abandonaran el aula.

"Ya se fue" aseguro Ginny a Lyly quien aun trataba de meter los libros en su bolso "deja eso o vas a terminar por dañar los libros y tu bolso…"  
Lyly suspiro y cerró los ojos presionando sus labios.

"No puedo, es perdido… no puedo ni mirarlo" aseguro ella apenada.

"Se a lo que te refieres…"

"Gracias"

"Porque?"

"Por defenderme con ese trió de cuaimas" Lyly suspiro "ni siquiera sé porque me desprecian tanto… no es como si Tiago está interesado en mí, lo único que hice fue ponerme en ridículo al besarlo…"

"Yo creo que ellas darían lo que fuese por aunque sea ese beso… además no viste como te defendió el?" Lyly se sonrojo intensamente "bueno… mejor nos vamos, de verdad este olor me está matando"

Lyly asintió y ambas caminaron para salir del aula de clases. El pasillo de las mazmorras estaba helado y la humedad se sentía en el aire.

"Que era lo que quería Dumbledore?" pregunto la pelirroja cuando se vio que estaban completamente solas, Lyly presiono los labios y sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en el suelo.

"Mi familia, está muy preocupada, al parecer mi abuelito le ha escrito un par de cartas a Dumbledore, quiere que me mande a México nuevamente" Ginny tuvo dificultad para respirar, sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

"Pero por qué?"

"Por el que no debe ser nombrado, veras mi abuelo y Dumbledore son grandes amigos, ambos se conocieron en un viaje que Dumbledore hizo hace años… por eso es que mi familia me mando a estudiar aquí"

"Por Dumbledore?" la morena asintió.

"Pero mi abuelo dice que no es seguro para mi estar aquí, que mi tía se regresa a México este mes… y que yo me tengo que regresar con ella"

"Pero… pero por qué? No Lyly no te puedes ir" Lyly suspiro pesadamente.

"Ni que lo digas, no me quiero ir" Lyly dudo por un momento "por primera vez siento que encajo, contigo… siento que puedo ser yo misma y…"

"Y Tiago…" Ginny adivino, Lyly dudo por un momento.

"Ya sé que suena estúpido y todo, pero si... él es una de las razones por las que quiero quedarme, es decir yo extraño a mi familia pero…"

"Estas enamorada de él"

"Ginny, además tenemos nuestros planes… sabes? Estoy tan molesta!" el ceño de la morena se frunció y un suspiro escapo de los labios de Ginny.

"Entonces?"

"Bueno yo le dije a Dumbledore que el mes que vine voy a tener 17 y yo puedo decidir si quedarme o no…"

Una sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en el rostro de la pelirroja "Que bien!"

"Pero…" la sonrisa desapareció "Dumbledore dice que si no consigo un lugar que él considere a salvo para quedarme este verano… el mismo me va a llevar a México"

Un silencio las rodeo y pronto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja.

"Pero si tienes Lyly, claro que si… puedes venir a la madriguera con mi familia, yo le he contado a mi mama de ti, a ella le encantaría!"

Lyly dudo por un momento pero luego una sonrisita se comenzó a formar en sus labios "De veras? No será mucho problema?"

"No! Estás loca? A mi mama le encanta cuando hay más mujeres en la casa, además así podemos llevar a cabo nuestros entrenamientos con tu sabes que sin peligro a que ningún profesor nos pille"

"Gracias Ginny! Gracias!" Lyly abrazo a la pelirroja apretadamente para que ambas luego con sonrisas en sus rostros comenzaran a caminar al Gran Comedor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La sala común estaba casi completamente desierta aquella noche de primavera, los sillones de tela escarlata y marcos dorados casi completamente vacíos, exceptuando dos chicas que estudiaban. Claro que los exámenes finales se acercaban, pero no era aquello lo que mantenía despiertas a Ginny Weasley o a Liliana Soto aquella noche.

El sonido de la lluvia chocando contra los ventanales de la sala común y el sonido de las llamas en la chimenea hacían aquel lugar un poco más acogedor, a no ser por la cafeína que viajaba por sus venas en aquel momento ambas hubiesen cedido ante los brazos de Morfeo horas antes, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían despedido.

Por años Ginny había observado a Hermione devorar libros como el que ella sujetaba entre sus manos en ese momento, sus páginas desgastadas y el olor a viejo. Y a pesar de que tantas veces se había jurado nunca perderse entre páginas como aquellas, en ese momento aquel contenido entre líneas la mantenía completamente entretenida.

En aquellas páginas había ilustraciones detalladas de un ave hermosa, de colores rojos y naranjas, y en aquellas escrituras describían cada cualidad que aquella criatura poseía. Un canto hermoso, lagrimas mágicas, el poder de quemar en sus cenizas y poder volver a la vida.

Inmortalidad? El solo pensamiento hacia que aquel escalofrió recorriese su espina, y sus pensamientos viajaron al como magos a través del tiempo habían enloquecido ante la posibilidad de ser inmortales.

Ambas estaban sumergidas en el silencio de la noche, en la lectura y la imaginación. Cuantas personas habían intentado lo que ella? Cuantas personas habían perdido completamente la cabeza y arriesgado su vida?

Claro que Ginny sabía perfectamente lo que podía sucederle si sus transformaciones no iban bien, McGonagall les había explicado en clases que en medio de las dos formas, la humana y la animal había una línea invisible que podía hacerte perder la razón y perder tu humanidad entre los instintos animales.

Eso con un animal normal, como un gato, un caballo, un perro. Pero no, Ginny tenía unas expectativas diferentes a las de cualquier persona, ella no quería ser normal. Después de todo ella era la que por años había luchado por un amor imposible, la que había luchado contra mortifagos en el ministerio.

Ella como muchos, no era normal…

"Criaturas mágicas están fuera del alcance de cualquiera" había dicho McGonagall con el ceño fruncido ante la pregunta de la pelirroja aquella mañana en clases "todos los magos y brujas que han intentado tal cosa han muerto en el intento, todos señorita Weasley, ahora me veo obligada a preguntarle el porqué de su pregunta, no estará pensando hacer nada absurdo?"

Claro que ante tal respuesta Lyly había intentado en convencer a la pelirroja en cambiar su decisión, en tratar por algo un poco más normal que no pusiese su vida en más peligro.

"Que tal un tigre? Fuerte, peligroso… incluso tiene tus colores Ginny"

"Que diversión hay en un tigre?" pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de calmar a la morena "no te preocupes Lyly, si veo que es más difícil de lo que creo… entonces me doy por vencida, ok?"

La morena no estaba muy contenta ante la respuesta de su nueva amiga y cómplice, por su lado ella había escogido una mantis como su animal, un insecto fuerte y fácil en camuflaje.

Pero Ginny había tomado su decisión con solo ver la elegancia y magnificencia de aquella ave y no había razón que pudiese hacerla cambiar de decisión.

"Que tienes?" pregunto Lyly con curiosidad ante la mirada perdida de la pelirroja, su voz dulce se escuchaba cansada y algo ronca.

"Nada… pensando tonterías" admitió la pelirroja sonrojándose ligeramente "pensando en la inmortalidad de las aves fénix"

Lyly levanto una ceja y las esquinas de sus labios se torcieron en una mueca "No me digas que toda esta locura con escoger tu animal es por la inmortalidad…"

"No" dijo Ginny empezando a negar con su cabeza "vas a empezar de nuevo con lo de que esto es una mala idea?"

Lyly se encogió de hombros y suspiro luego de un momento "Solo estoy un poco preocupada por tu decisión… en todos estos estudios no hemos conseguido un mago, una bruja que lo hayan logrado" Lyly volvió a suspirar "he estado buscando toda la noche y nada Ginny, sigo insistiéndote que un tigre no es una mala idea"

Ginny negó con la cabeza nuevamente "No te preocupes por mi… ya tengo suficiente con Harry, solo tenemos una vida Lyly, más vale tratar de intentar todo lo que podamos en el poco tiempo que tenemos, no?"

La morena la miro algo confundida "Hablas como si te quedasen semanas…"

Ginny recordó la forma en la que Harry la había mirado aquella mañana, o como su voz había temblado en su saludo, o la forma en la que cada vez que podía acariciaba su rostro, como si fuese el último día que iba a verla.

Ginny suspiro "Es bueno vivir cada día como si fuese el ultimo, no?" Lyly levanto ambas cejas y sus labios se abrieron para protestar pero Ginny la interrumpió "Lyly, yo no estoy preocupada, de verdad… no tengo miedo, no me siento como abandonando esto antes de intentarlo"

Hubo un corto silencio pero Lyly no dijo nada, captando en ese momento algo que parecía haber estado allí en frente de ella todo este tiempo "El sueño" dijo ella sin aire, Ginny sintió su corazón detenerse en ese momento.

"Que…"

"Harry y los sueños que me dijiste esta mañana… él piensa que te va a pasar algo no?"

El color desapareció el rostro de la pelirroja, y a pesar de que sus labios se abrieron un par de veces ningún sonido salió, Lyly llevo sus manos a sus labios y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos en pánico.

"Dime por favor que solo son cosas de mi imaginación, dime que he llegado a la conclusión errónea…" Lyly hablo entre sus manos, pero el silencio de Ginny solo hizo que el terror en su cuerpo empeorase "cuando?"

"…Lyly no es así, él… él … no es nada seguro" dijo finalmente Ginny pero la expresión de terror en el rostro de la morena incremento ante las palabras de la pelirroja, como si por un momento hubiese creído que todo era una jugada de su imaginación.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, Lyly cerro de golpe el libro que sujetaba en sus manos, Ginny solo contuvo el aire.

"Como que no es seguro? Como es que funcionan estos sueños de él?"

Ginny dudo por un momento, pensando en si debía o no decirle a Lyly aquella información que Harry y los demás ni siquiera la consideraban a ella adecuada para saberlo, entonces aquella rabia que había sentido días atrás recorrió su cuerpo nuevamente.

No, ellos la consideraban débil, una persona que no era capaz de manejar el hecho de que quizás en días, semanas o meses iba a morir de una forma horrible a manos de Voldemort.

Entonces Ginny comenzó a hablar, a explicarle a su amiga todo lo que sabía de aquellas visiones de Harry, todo lo que había pasado con Sirius Black, con su papa en el ministerio, y Lyly escucho al borde de su silla, totalmente paralizada en terror, en sorpresa.

Pero a pesar de que toda aquella información era nueva para ella, nunca pregunto nada, nunca quiso molestar o incomodar a Ginny con preguntas quizás muy tontas comparadas con lo importante en la situación del peligro que corría Ginny.

.

.

.

* * *

**NA:**

**Hola a todos, ya se que este capitulo tiene mucho que asimilar, un montón de cosas sucediendo, parece que Harry decidió decir "qué demonios!" e intentarlo con Ginny.**

**Ya sé que la relación de Ginny y Alec es probablemente estresante para alguna de ustedes. Pero necesaria para mi, en la vida hay mucho mas que un primer amor, y aunque el primer amor es siempre especial por ser el primero no significa que es el mas fuerte, y eso me lo enseño mi esposo Reilly, del cual me enamore perdidamente despues de estar 2 años con mi primer amor... asi que si, si puede suceder!**

**jeje**

**Ha sido una odisea solo llegar hasta el punto donde Ginny se esta dando cuenta que hay mucho mas en su vida que solo lo que siente por Harry, y mas que todo darse cuenta de que hay alguien mas que roba sus pensamientos. Diferente pero igualmente aterrador para ella.**

**Y **Tiago** y Lyly, pues que puedo decir de ellos... mejor lo dejo para la lectura!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ha sido completamente una pesadilla terminarlo y finalmente decidirme en que estaba pasable.**

**Paciencia que poco a poco la historia va revelando todos los misterios! :D**


End file.
